Une Bête sur un ballon en équilibre jonglant avec deux cœurs
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Pour Belle il est Rumple. Pour Lacey il est Gold. Belle l'a aimé avec ses écailles. Lacey l'a aimé pour sa noirceur. Belle le rendait plus fort. Lacey le rendait plus méchant. Belle aimait sa douceur. Lacey aimait sa violence. Rumplestiltskin aime Belle, car elle le rend meilleur. Gold a aimé Lacey car il pouvait être lui-même. Mais si les deux étaient là en même temps.
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, j'ai écris plusieurs histoire sur Castle. Ça serait un peu compliquer à expliquer comment je fais le processus d'écriture, mais je suis une fanatique de la psychologie des personnages. J'ai découvert OUAT il n'y a que trois semaines, et je suis rendu à date dans la diffusion chaque dimanche. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de découvrir cette série, car comme je connaissais parfaitement tout les contes, même leurs version original pas toujours heureuse, j'avais peur d'être déçu. Mais un ami, qui connais mon amour pour le conte Allemand de Rumplestiltskin et qu'un de mes acteur préférée depuis près de 20 ans était Robert Carlyle. Il m'a alors dit que Rumplestiltskin était dans OUAT et que c'était Carlyle qui le personnifiait à la perfection. Alors j'ai écouté pour mon lutin préféré et je me suis laisser attraper par son amour d'amour à la Belle et la Bête avec Claire de Lost._

 _Fini le blabla._

 _Mon histoire se déroule à la suite de la confrontation de Rumple et Belle, sur la potion qu'il voulait la forcer à boire. Ici pas de grossesse accéléré. Tout ce qui se passe dans la série après cet événement n'a pas lieu. La Belle et la Bête sont bien et bel séparé...Mais le retour d'une personne vient mélanger notre charmante Bête._

 _Un ÉNORME merci à Madoka pour tes corrections, ton tout petit rajout et pour être excitée par cette histoire. Tu es ma partenaire in crime. Ma toute première fan_

 **Une Bête sur un ballon en équilibre jonglant avec deux cœurs.**

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : Falling in love with the man behind the beast isn't really what happened to you.**_ _**You fell in love with me because there was a man and a beast.**_ _**Neither exists without the other**_. (5x13)

Rumplestiltskin était déjà réveillé, mais préféra garder les yeux fermés. Il avait les pensées brouillées, il ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir été au lit. Comme si toute la journée d'hier avait disparu de son esprit. Rumple avait beau se concentrer, aucun souvenir lui vint en mémoire. Les yeux toujours clos, il mit une main sous la couverture pour la poser sur sa poitrine nue. Sentir sa peau, quand normalement il dormait toujours en pyjama, lui fit ouvrir les yeux brutalement. Couché sur le dos, le regard au plafond, confus. Normalement quand il lui arrivait à dormir, nu, c'était qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Belle. Mais c'était impossible, sa femme lui avait bien spécifié que c'était terminé entre eux, surtout depuis qu'il avait essayé de lui faire boire la potion pour sa grossesse. Après le moment de bonheur d'avoir un autre enfant et surtout de partager cette joie avec Belle, tout avait dérapé. Rumplestiltskin était doué pour le doute et la peur. Il doutait toujours que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer et il faisait toujours en sorte de briser sa plus belle réussite, après son fils Baelfire, avoir pu attraper le cœur d'une femme comme Belle French, il allait avoir un bébé et il serait exclu de sa vie à cause de ses mauvais choix.

Comme s'il devait vérifier qu'il était bien nu, il souleva le drap et jeta un regard. Affirmatif. Le mouvement du drap avait dérangé la personne qui semblait se trouver à ses côtés. Il se sentit mal, il n'osa jeter un coup d'œil. Avait-il vraiment amené ''Evil Queen'' chez lui, dormir dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec sa Belle ? La personne se rapprocha, il sentit des seins nue contre son bras et referma les yeux. Il avait fait l'amour avec la méchante Regina pas par plaisir, mais pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Était-il tombé aussi bas qu'il l'avait invité chez lui ? Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son épaule et une main se posa sur sa poitrine. Il tourna un regard vers la femme qui se trouvait contre lui, et il retint le hurlement qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il tendit une main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et deux billes bleues pénétrèrent dans ses yeux foncés.

\- Gold ? Quel merveilleuse... Mais attend. Tes cheveux ? Ils sont courts...

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce...que… s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais trop... On doit avoir trop bu. Je rêvais à toi en plus.

\- Trop bu ? Mais tu es enceinte...

\- Enceinte ? Depuis quand ?

\- Belle...

\- Encore ! C'est à cause de la tasse dans laquelle tu m'as fait boire ? Je croyais que ça avait été clair, je ne suis pas celle que tu penses que je suis.

Rumple s'assit brusquement dans le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller ?

\- Lacey ?

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile.

Lacey se mit à genoux dans le lit, laissant tomber le drap. Elle était identique à son souvenir, copie conforme de Belle. Normale, Lacey était la personnalité de Belle avec la première malédiction du sort noir. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait qu'au physique. Lacey était tout le contraire de Belle. Aussi pure que Belle pouvait être, Lacey était tout aussi sombre. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Rumple pas encore remit du choc d'avoir Lacey, nue dans son lit avec lui tout aussi nu.

\- C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui Gold, je vais te faire le petit déjeuner.

Lacey se leva du lit sans pudeur pour sa nudité. Il avait partagé son lit il y a quatre ans, car il ne pensait pas encore qu'il pouvait faire revenir Belle. Mais aujourd'hui la pudeur était du côté de Rumplestiltskin, il détourna le regard, par respect pour la jeune femme, ce qui fit glousser Lacey. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti de la chambre, il porta ses mains au visage. Était-ce un coup d'Evil Queen, car il l'avait rejeté ? Était-il dans un cauchemar car il ne méritait pas de fin heureuse ? Ne jamais oublier que les vilains n'ont jamais de fin heureuse. Avait-il été si méchant ? Rumple leva les yeux au ciel à cette simple pensé. Oui il avait été horrible, mais pourtant il lui semblait qu'il s'était amélioré. Qu'il n'avait pas fait que des choses méchantes durant les dernières années. Rumple n'excusa pas les mensonges qu'ils avaient fait à Belle, ni les trahissons qu'il avait commis envers plusieurs personnes. Les bruits dans la cuisine confirmèrent que Lacey lui préparait vraiment à manger. Il se leva, s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Rumple jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux courts lui donnaient un air plus sévère, mais dégageait aussi son visage. Il grimaça et décida d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude qui lui coula sur le cou n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il se posait encore la question, pourquoi Lacey était dans son lit, que c'était-il passé ? Il sursauta violemment quand la porte de la douche coulissa laissant entrer la jeune femme. Lacey y entra comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, elle poussa l'audace à venir se coller contre lui. Rumplestiltskin resta bien droit, ce qui fit rire Lacey.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me vois nue...

\- La première fois, je ne me souviens pas ! Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une raison pour ça ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux fermés, en se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à penser à Belle. Mais Lacey n'embrassait pas comme sa femme, Lacey n'était pas Belle. Leurs lèvres toujours collées, la langue de la jeune femme dans sa bouche, Rumple sentit qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Quand une des mains de Lacey descendit dans son dos, entrant au passage ses ongles dans sa peau, l'explosion qui se passa dans la tête de Rumple lui donne le signal que le contrôle était perdu. Il poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un râle assez bestial. Il empoigna les fesses de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et c'est avec violence qu'il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Les jambes autour de sa taille, il put écraser le corps de Lacey avec le sien. Il lui mordit sans douceur les lèvres avant de plonger sa bouche vers son cou. Les doigts de Lacey étaient plongés dans les cheveux courts et gris de Rumplestiltskin, gémissant de plaisir. Le point de non-retour avait été atteint. Lacey lui prit le visage pour le remonter au sien. Leurs bouches ne semblèrent pas rassasier par celle de l'autre, leurs gémissements étaient leur musique. Les mains de Rumple se mirent à la caresser et Lacey fut surprise par la facilité qu'il avait pour découvrir chaque sensation qu'elle adorait. Il savait où caresser, quelle partie il pouvait mordre pour la faire crier. Lacey posa sa tête contre le carrelage, laissant la langue de Rumple la remplir de plaisir. Il remonta à sa bouche, se colla plus près, qu'elle sentit son sexe contre sa cuisse tandis qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Lacey lui prit le visage et décolla sa bouche de celle de Rumple, qui entra sa langue comme elle ne rencontrait plus celle de la jeune femme.

\- Tes cheveux coupés... ça fait ressortir tes yeux.

Les yeux de Rumplestiltskin, grand ouverts et d'un brun foncé, se plissèrent dans un sourire quand ils plongèrent dans les yeux bleus de Lacey. Si durant une fraction de seconde il eut un doute, il se rappela que Belle l'avait jeté comme du vieux linge.

Il plongea vers sa bouche. Rumple l'embrassa tout d'abord lentement avant d'approfondir, comme s'il était affamé, avant de venir lui caresser le cou avec sa langue. Lacey planta ses doigts dans les épaules de Rumple le collant contre elle, les dents venant de remplacer la langue sur son cou. Elle sentit une des mains de son amant descendre lentement pour se retrouver entre leurs deux corps. Lacey comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire, elle décolla légèrement son corps de celui de Rumple, pour lui permettre de se guider en elle. Quand il la pénétra enfin elle vint étouffer le cri de Rumple avec sa bouche. Il resta là, haletant fortement, son cœur battant en elle, quand Lacey se mit à se cambrer contre lui. Elle avait une urgence de le sentir bouger en elle. Il se décida enfin de se laisser aller, il bougea rapidement, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Incapable de faire autre chose que se bouger à l'unisson, front contre front, Lacey se permit d'entrouvrir ses paupières pour s'imprégner du visage ravagé par le plaisir de Rumplestiltskin. Elle referma les yeux quand elle sentit la boule qui partait de son ventre pour venir rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de venir exploser en elle. Quand il sentit le sexe de Lacey se resserrer autour du sien, Rumple bougea les hanches de façon saccadées à la limite brutale. Le cri de plaisir de la jeune femme arriva en même temps qu'il explosa en elle en criant tout aussi fort qu'elle. Il resta en elle, encore secoué par les spasmes de plaisir qui leur donnèrent l'impression que leurs cœurs battaient de nouveau exactement au même rythme. Lacey le sentit battre en elle, le contrecoup de l'orgasme, elle sentit aussi les doigts de Rumple enfoncé dans ses hanches tellement il la tenait fort. Ils s'embrassèrent, sans rependre leurs souffles, quand elle sentit les hanches de Rumple se reculer et il gémit contre sa bouche quand il se retira d'elle. Il la déposa sur le sol et sans un mot, ni un regard il sortit de la douche.

Quand Lacey sortit de son tour de la salle de bain, elle le retrouva entrain de nouer sa cravate. Rumple lui jeta un regard avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour attacher ses souliers. Il avait toujours cette aura de noirceur autour de lui et ça la rendait toujours aussi folle de désir pour cet homme. Il se releva du lit.

\- Je dois y aller. Je dois savoir pourquoi tu es de retour, après quatre ans.

\- Quatre ans ? De quoi tu parles, hier on était supposé mourir...

\- Ça fait quatre ans que je t'ai fait boire dans la tasse, Lacey. En quatre ans, j'ai épousé Belle...

\- C'est ce que tu m'as fait boire, ça la fait revenir?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu la voulais, elle ?

Rumple se retourna vers elle, le regard sombre.

\- Car... Car, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer et trop long pour que je te le disse là.

\- Quand alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lacey...

Il lui tourna le dos pour sortir, mais elle lui attrapa le bras. Il s'arrêta mais ne lui jeta pas un regard.

\- Je ne suis pas elle.

\- Je le sais très bien.

\- Tu as un prénom ?

Le changement de sujet fit sourire Rumplestiltskin, il se retourna vers elle pour s'approcher de Lacey. Il tendit une main pour caresser le visage qu'il avait si souvent caresser depuis tellement d'année, en sachant pourtant que cette personne n'était pas Belle.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Gold, ça me va.

Il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Lacey et quitta la pièce. Rumple devait savoir ce qui se passait, il voulait en même temps s'assurer que Belle était toujours à Storybrooke. Elle avait beau avoir été spécifique sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui, Belle était la femme qu'il aimait. Comme il n'avait jamais été un homme courageux, il évita la bibliothèque. Mais comme il avait faim après sa gymnastique matinale dans la douche, il se dirigea vers Granny's. C'était une place où Belle avait tendance à aller boire ses thés glacés et manger plein de hamburger. Il était encore tôt le matin et le restaurant était peu remplis. Quand il entra, évidement que les regards se tournèrent vers lui, Rumple savait aussi qu'il allait payer son déjeuner un prix de fou. Mais s'il devait y croiser Belle, peut lui importait. Il décida de s'asseoir sur une banquette, le regard vers la porte d'entrée. On vent prendre sa commande froidement, quand il la vit enfin. Belle entra chez Granny's accompagné d'Emma et Hook. Ce satané pirate lui tenait la porte ouverte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Belle lui fit un de ses magnifique sourire. Rumple sentit une colère incontrôlable lui monter dans le ventre. Belle avait une facilité de pardonner aux gens qui avaient essayé de la tuer. Elle était tout son contraire, lui il avait la rancune tenace, surtout quand il s'agissait de Killian Jones.

Emma Swan le vit en premier, elle fit un mouvement du menton vers Rumple pour le montrer à Belle. Le visage souriant de sa femme s'effaça à sa vue. Elle sembla dire quelque chose au couple avant de se diriger vers la table ou était assis son mari.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue te parler...

\- Rumple...

\- Belle, s'il-te-plait, c'est important.

Belle resta debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était rarement en colère, en fait elle l'était la plupart du temps à cause de lui. Son regard bleu était rempli de colère et de tristesse, mais elle se refusait de s'asseoir. Rumple jeta un regard en coin à Emma et Hook, qui s'étaient assis au comptoir, Killian jouant avec son crochet, le regard vers lui.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te tenir loin de moi.

\- Belle...

\- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas venue te parler du bébé, ni de toi et moi, en fait, si, mais non.

\- Il n'a rien à dire sur nous.

\- Je crois qu'au contraire, oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de nous que je voulais parler. Pourrais-tu t'asseoir, on nous regarde.

Belle jeta un regard autour d'eux, effectivement les regards étaient ancrés sur eux. Les gens murmuraient entre eux, pariant sur combien de temps la pauvre Belle French pourrait dire non à Rumplestiltskin.

Avec un soupire, elle s'assit devant son époux. Elle avait toujours détesté que les gens les jugent, Rumple et elle. Leur couple ne les regardait pas, les raisons pourquoi elle l'avait choisi ne les concernait qu'eux. Personne ne pouvait voir quel homme merveilleux il pouvait être, Rumple avait un passé sombre avec chaque âme qui vivait dans cette ville.

Une fois assise devant lui, son mari lui fit un sourire tremblant, hésitant. Le magnétisme était toujours présent, elle ne pouvait niée son attirance pour cet homme. Belle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, il était difficile de le voir maintenant autrement qu'un homme. Ici, il n'avait aucune écaille, sa voix est tout sauf enfantine, son rire n'est pas machiavélique et son déhanchement n'est pas celui d'un lutin. Oui il est compliqué de se rappeler le lutin qu'il était, seul quand Hook l'appelle crocodile qu'elle a des brides de l'homme dont elle est tombée follement éprise. Belle était amoureuse de l'homme derrière la Bête, tout en aimant cette partie sombre en lui. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'ici, il était plus imprévisible, plus méchant ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un lutin bon enfant ? Qu'il était un homme à la peau blanche, qu'il s'habillait toujours avec élégance, que son regard foncé la faisait fondre. Pourquoi avait-elle de la difficulté à aimer la Bête ici ? Avait-elle mit la barre trop haute car il ressemblait à un homme ou étais-ce qu'une excuse pour comprendre ce qui l'attirait vraiment vers Rumplestiltskin ? Belle fut tirer de ses pensées par la main chaude de Rumple posée sur la sienne. Instinctivement elle retira vivement la sienne, le front de Rumple se plissa et ses yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes. Belle détestait le voir triste, mais il se passa rapidement la main sur les yeux et reprit une expression neutre.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi Rumple.

\- Il sait passer quelque chose... Ce matin...

La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna, annonça une personne. Belle vit le visage de son mari se changer de nouveau, il semblait surpris, sous le choc. Elle regarda pardessus son épaule et resta sans voix. Les yeux de Belle venaient de tomber sur un visage identique au sien, Lacey. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vécu cette vie que quelques jours. Regina lui avait redonné une fausse mémoire. Belle se rappela aussi, que cette Lacey avait été proche de Rumple.

Quand le regard bleu de Lacey trouva Rumple, tout le visage arrogant de la jeune femme s'éclaira. Elle s'approcha d'eux sans se soucier des regards étonnés qui la suivaient. Lacey avait dans les mains une canne, la canne de Rumple. Arrivant à leur table, elle ne porta pas attention à Belle, assise devant lui.

\- Gold ! J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu la canne, mais je vois que tu en a plus besoin. J'aurais dû m'en douter avec ce matin.

\- Lacey, je te présente Belle... Belle, je crois que toi tu te rappelles de Lacey.

Les sourcils froncés, Lacey baisa son regard vers la femme de Rumplestiltskin. Si Belle était surprise, Lacey, elle, la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait enfin devant elle la femme que Gold pensait qu'elle était. Rien dans ce qui se dégageait de cette Belle pouvait vraiment plaire à Gold. Lacey ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi elle pouvait être meilleur qu'elle.

\- Voilà enfin cette Belle ! Déclama Lacey avec un sourire méprisant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je commence à voir ce que plusieurs dissent sur ce site. Plusieurs lis, mais ne laisse jamais un commentaire. Si l'histoire ne plais pas il faut le dire, et si elle vous plais, ou vous intrigue aussi. car ça permet au auteur de pas perdre leurs temps ... Je sais aussi qu'étant nouvelle sur ce fandom c'est différent que de mon ancien fandom, ou mes histoires étaient lu et commentés. Je dois séduire de nouveau lecteur... Comme j'adore le défis je n'abandonne pas._

 _Je vois aussi que sur ce fandom le monde fantasme plus sur des couples imaginaire, comme Emma et Regina. Vos histoires sont super et intéressante. Je suis consciente aussi que Rumplestilitskin est un méchant. Mais sa psychologie est tellement intéressante que je voulais le mettre dans une situation ou le choix entre le bien et le mal ne sera pas facile. Donner la rédemption à Rumple n'est pas facile. Mais j'adore trop le faire souffrir un peu. Qu'il travail pour peut-être penser à avoir sa fin heureuse._

 _Les choses se mettent en place, j'essais de mettre le contexte de l'arrivé de Lacey avant de lancer l'action, qui commence au prochain chapitre._

 _Un review fais pas de mal , mais fais du bien à son auteur. Merci._

 _ **Belle :You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are. That's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hmm?**_

(1X12)

Belle ne su pas quoi lui répondre, encore moins quand elle vit cette Lacey pousser Rumple pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Voir son mari se tasser pour lui laisser la place fit mal à Belle. Elle avait le regard de son sosie et de Rumple qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais ceux de Belle étaient bien ancrés dans le regard brun de son mari. C'est d'elle qu'il voulait lui parler. Lacey était chez lui ce matin, sinon comment elle aurait pu trouver l'ancienne canne de Rumple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rumple ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Rumple ?

Les époux se tournèrent vers Lacey, qui venait enfin de découvrir le véritable nom de l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé un moment d'intimité ce matin.

\- Ton prénom c'est Rumple ?

\- Mon nom est Rumplestiltskin.

\- De quoi... pardon ?

Devant le regard surpris de Lacey, Rumple lui sourit, ce qui irrita d'avantage Belle. Comment pouvait-il avoir une complicité avec cette femme. Belle avait des souvenirs des journées qu'elle avait été Lacey, elle savait parfaitement comment Rumple avait été cruel et méchant durant cette période et c'était en partie à cause de Lacey. Cette version de Belle n'avait pas du tout été impressionné par le côté charmant et gentil de Gold, non ce qui l'avait énormément attiré c'est la violence qu'il avait eu envers l'homme qui avait osé embrassé Lacey. Dès cet instant Lacey n'avait plus jamais quitté Gold et ce dernier appréciait chaque seconde passée à ses côtés. Mais son manque de Belle, et l'urgence d'une mort éminente de la ville, Rumple avait laissé de côté son envie d'avoir une femme qui acceptait son côté le plus noir, il avait fait revenir la femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Belle savait parfaitement que Rumple était amoureux d'elle, mais avec les dernières semaines, avec ses dernières actions, surtout envers elle. Belle en avait eu assez. Elle ne pouvait plus accepter les comportements de son mari, surtout maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais son amour pour elle pouvait se transférer sur Lacey. Qu'il est couché avec Evil Queen lui importait peu, il avait fait ça par manipulation, Belle le connaissait trop pour penser que c'était pour autre chose. Mais cette copie conforme d'elle, mais version sombre pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu, ou même pire, tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Rumplestiltskin allait peut-être ouvrir son cœur en entier à une femme qui le laisserait être la Bête. Si Belle avait combattu toute sa vie à faire sortir la bête de l'homme, Lacey allait garder la bête pour renfermer l'homme en lui à jamais. Elle fut sorti de ses pensés par Lacey qui se mit à rigoler du nom de Rumple.

\- Vraiment, Rumplestiltskin est un nom ?

\- Évidemment, comme c'est le mien.

\- Un surnom ?

\- Non, non, mon véritable nom.

\- Toi tu ne l'as connu que sous le nom de Gold, répliqua Belle.

Lacey lui jeta un regard sombre, agacée qu'elle ose parler tandis qu'elle discutait avec l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Rumple affichait un drôle de sourire en coin, assistant au combat de regard entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Et toi Belle, tu l'as connu sous le nom de Gold ?

\- Moi ? Non, moi je n'ai connu Gold qu'à travers tes yeux. J'ai toujours connue le véritable homme et ce depuis plus longtemps que tu crois.

\- Ce que j'ai compris ce matin, dans la chambre, tu es marié avec lui depuis quatre ans.

\- D.…Dans la chambre ?

\- Oui quel beau réveille j'ai eu, j'étais nue, au chaud avec devine qui à...

\- Lacey !

La voix sec et glaciale de Rumple surprit Lacey. Quand elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Rumple, il y avait une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Il semblait en colère, ou plutôt enragé. Elle avait vue comment il pouvait laisser agir avec cette colère, cette haine qui vivait en lui, que Lacey trouvait préférable qu'il ne laisse pas libre court à ce genre de sentiment envers elle.

\- Gold m'a dit que vous étiez marié. Comme il me prenait pour toi, je me disais bien que tu le connaissais depuis quelques temps...

\- Plus de 30 ans...

\- Pardon ?

\- Rumple et moi nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 30 ans, ça approche même du 40.

Si la mâchoire de Lacey avait pu tomber sur la table, elle se serait fracassée tellement la surprise semblait l'avoir scié en deux. Rumple ne put étouffer un ricanement. Belle était toujours surprenante quand il s'agissait de fermer le clapait à quelqu'un. Lacey n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette ville, ni qui étaient tous les gens qui la peuplaient. Car elle était la seule à s'être dédoublée. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'était même pas réelle. Qu'elle n'était que la personnalité de Belle ensorcelée par un sort puissant qu'il avait lui-même conçu.

\- Pour faire une histoire courte, ce que Belle veut dire, c'est que nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Que nous ne venons pas d'ici...

\- Comment ça pas d'ici ? D'une autre ville ?

\- D'un autre royaume...

\- Ok, la Gold tu me perds totalement.

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'en te faisant boire dans la tasse, tu as disparu et Belle est revenu.

\- Oui je l'ai compris.

\- Alors, tu n'es qu'une personnalité, dû à un sort.

Belle venait de croiser ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que Rumple était un être sans pitié, il allait sortir la vérité brute et sale. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'épargné Lacey et Belle se sentit mal pour elle. Justement les yeux bleus de Lacey passaient de Belle et Rumple le regard interrogatif.

\- Une personnalité dû à un sort. Je me souviens de toute ma vie.

\- Un sortilège. Tu n'as pas vécu plus que quelques semaines.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu le demande vraiment, après m'avoir vue faire la magie, après avoir su que j'étais immortel. Tu demandes encore comment c'est possible ce que je dis ?

Belle se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait pourtant qu'il pouvait traiter les gens de haut, avoir des paroles méchantes, mais pour Belle le voir parler comme ça, à une fille qui était un dédoublement d'elle la rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait presque jamais lever le ton sur elle, jamais il n'avait eu de paroles méchantes, enfin pas depuis qu'ils étaient amoureux.

\- J'ai créé un sort noir, pour que chaque personne qui se trouvait dans l'autre royaume, se retrouve ici, sans mémoire de qui ils étaient avant. Ensuite c'est une tierce personne qui à lancer le sort... Qui a duré 28 ans.

\- Si le sort à durer 28 ans, j'ai été là durant c'est 28 années.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Car Belle était sans mémoire, dans un asile.

Le souvenir de ses années dans le brouillard était toujours douloureux pour Belle, mais elle savait que la réalisation de découvrir qu'on n'est pas réelle peut être aussi douloureuse. Lacey jeta un regard à Belle. Elle ne la regardait plus de façon arrogante et méprisante, mais avec un regard presque d'admiration.

\- Pourquoi tu étais dans un asile sans aucun souvenir ?

\- Car je n'ai pas... car je...

\- Car elle n'avait pas brisé ma malédiction, en fait, elle a réussi, mais je l'ai refusé. La personne qui à lancer le sort voulait que je me retrouve sans magie, sans puissance. Elle a fait réaliser à Belle qu'un baiser d'un amour véritable brisait n'importe quelle malédiction.

\- Elle t'a embrassée...

\- Oui, et ça fonctionner, mais j'ai pris peur. Il était impossible pour moi qu'on puisse m'aimer. Je l'ai jeté en dehors de mon château...

\- … Et c'est quand j'ai voulu revenir vers lui, que Regina m'a fait prisonnière.

\- Elle a voulu la garder pour éventuellement avoir un moyen de pression sur moi. J'ai cru durant des décennies qu'elle était morte.

\- Une belle histoire, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je n'existe pas vraiment.

Rumple souriait de nouveau à Lacey, elle était une femme impatiente, agressive. Elle avait besoin de comprendre, de savoir, peu importe si c'était douloureux. Belle était de nouveau témoin d'un échange de regard entre Lacey et Rumple. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas comment se déroulait cette conversation. Elle avait cru, sûrement naïvement, que le fait de le quitter, il reviendrait vers elle, repentant décidé à vraiment changer. Mais avec Lacey dans les parages, il pouvait avoir une fille qui lui ressemblait parfaitement physiquement, avec la mentalité de Rumple.

\- C'est très long et compliqué.

\- Oui tu me l'as dit ce matin, mais refais une histoire courte.

\- Courte comment ?

\- En deux trois phrases.

Tout le visage de Rumple s'éclaira et pour une des rares fois, il sourit à pleine dents, s'amusant de la situation, ses yeux pétillèrent d'un réel plaisir. Et son regard n'était qu'à Lacey.

\- L'homme au comptoir, celui avec le crochet, a tiré sur Belle, lui faisant traverser la ligne de la ville. Lui faisant perdre la mémoire. Belle n'était plus Belle, elle était revenue à être amnésique. Ensuite, la même Regina lui a donné la mémoire... ta mémoire. Voilà comment tu es née.

\- L'homme au crochet... Et tu ne l'a pas tué ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. Ensuite tu connais l'histoire. On m'a donné comme conseil de te séduire, comme j'avais séduit Belle. Mais ça ne t'a pas vraiment séduite.

\- Non... Pas avec ce que j'avais attendu de toi. Mais tu as réussi à me séduire quand même.

C'en était trop pour Belle. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de sa vie, car elle savait l'amour de Rumple que pour elle. Belle savait aussi qu'elle avait quitté Rumple, qu'il était en quelque sorte libre, mais il était toujours marié à elle. Le voir là, regarder cette femme avec un regard, qui normalement lui réservait qu'à elle fut trop douloureux pour Belle. Elle se leva de la table, ce qui fut sortir Rumple de sa contemplation de Lacey. Il jeta un regard paniqué vers Belle.

\- Belle, attend, on n'a pas discuté...

\- Je dois aller ouvrir la bibliothèque, tu sais où elle se trouve.

\- Belle...

\- Tu as toute l'histoire de ta vie à raconter à Lacey, avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Belle d'une voix tremblante, redouta la réponse de Lacey.

\- Car Gold est ici, et où est Gold j'y suis.

\- Tu sais qu'il est marié, non ?

\- Je crois comprendre que vous êtes séparé.

Belle jeta un regard vers son époux qui semblait être dépassé par ce qui se passait, il avait une main sur sa bouche, le regard dans le vide. Elle porta une main sur son ventre, sur l'être qui grandissait en elle, cet enfant qu'elle avait conçu avec Rumplestiltskin. Sa vie était vraiment tombée en lambeau. Belle mit ses mains sur la table se pencha vers son mari.

\- Tu attends quoi de moi ?

\- Moi, que tu me laisses le champ libre.

C'était Lacey qui avait parlée, mais Belle s'en foutait. Elle essayait de capter le regard de son époux. Elle pencha la tête pour aller rejoindre ses yeux.

\- Rumple !

Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux si bleus de Belle. Rumple avait dans ses yeux une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue qu'une fois. Il était sans défense, sans réponse. Rumplestiltskin était pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, totalement perdu. La seule fois qu'elle avait vue ce regard, c'était il y a très longtemps, après leur premier baiser, quand il lui hurlait dessus que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, s'échangeant un regard intense, où elle crut voir toute leur histoire. Sans un regard pour Lacey, Belle se retourna pour sortir de chez Granny's. Lacey la regarda partir et elle remarqua que peu de temps après l'homme au crochet se leva pour la suivre. Quand il passa près d'eux, Lacey lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se pencher vers Rumple, lui posant une main sur le cou. La jeune femme blonde qui était assise avec le crochet se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rumple leva la tête vers Emma, laissant la main de Lacey descendre sur son épaule. Il avait un visage fermer, les yeux froids.

\- Rien miss Swan, rien qui te concerne.

\- Ce qui concerne Belle regarde ses amis... Qui a fait revenir Lacey, et surtout pourquoi elle est séparée de Belle.

\- J'en n'ai aucune idée, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

\- Sûrement, mais laquelle j'en ai aucune idée.

Emma voyait bien qu'elle n'obtiendra pas plus de réponse de Gold. Elle jeta un regard froid à Lacey, question de lui faire sentir qu'ici, les gens adoraient Belle. Mais la jeune femme répondit à son regard de façon arrogante, caressant l'épaule du mari de Belle. Emma savait les ravages que cette femme pourrait faire à Gold, elle savait aussi qu'avoir perdu Belle le rendait imprévisible, il était maintenant une bombe à retardement avec cette femme à ses côtés. Emma avait été bien placé pour voir le meilleur et surtout le pire de Rumplestiltskin, et depuis la grossesse de Belle, leur séparation, son changement de coiffure, cela annonçait des temps sombre. Emma sortit rejoindre Hook et Belle à la bibliothèque, elle connaissait assez bien la femme du ténébreux pour savoir qu'elle était sûrement déjà en train de chercher pourquoi Lacey était ici en chair et en os. Et s'il avait bien une personne à Storybrooke qui pouvait tout trouver, c'était bien Belle. Ensuite, Emma était convaincu que Belle allait trouver une façon de la chasser de la vie de Gold. Quand elle entra à la bibliothèque, Emma trouva Belle énervée cherchant dans un grand livre, Hook essayant de la calmer.

\- Je ne crois vraiment pas que le crocodile l'a fait revenir...

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Il aurait plutôt fait une danse cocasse, aurait brandit ses mains en l'air et avec son rire maléfique fait un sort pour que tu retombes amoureuse de lui.

\- Il n'a pas à faire ce genre de sort.

\- Pourquoi ?

Belle jeta un regard à Hook sans lui répondre. Elle devait trouvée qui avait jeter ce sort, qui ça avantageait le retour de Lacey.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas besoin de faire ce genre de sort ?

Hook n'avait jamais eu la qualité de bien comprendre le silence des femmes. Comme Belle se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, Hook jeta un regard découragé à Emma.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Killian, il n'a pas besoin de faire de sort, car elle EST amoureuse de lui.

\- Encore, du crocodile ? Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait ?

\- On ne peut juger ce qu'on ne connaît pas vraiment Hook.

\- Je connais le crocodile...

\- Pas comme Belle le connais...

\- Bon point Swan... mais...

\- Killian.

Hook aimait le ton autoritaire d'Emma. Il laissait toujours sa haine aveugler son jugement sur Rumplestiltskin, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'une fille aussi douce et gentille que Belle pouvait trouver à ce petit homme vile et méchant. Mais devant le sourire d'Emma il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser, quand Belle arriva en courant, un livre ouvert à la main.

\- Regina à bien spécifiée qu'elle avait dit à Evil Queen que Rumple l'utilisait, qu'il n'était pas du tout amoureux d'elle ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Elle a eu le cœur brisé par Rumple, comme il devait essayer de me récupérer, elle aurait pu jeter le sort pour me séparer de ma personnalité du premier sort noir.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Nous séparer pour de bon. Lacey est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle le poussera à finir toutes ses vengeances. Et Killian, tu en fais partit…


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai adorée la final de la saison 6, et moi j'ai très hâte à la saison 7. Il est donc possible de donner une rédemption à Rumplestiltskin... Mais au moins nous avons ppu voir une dernière fois Rumbelle heureux, ensemble, en famille, TOUTE la famille._

 _Bon pour ce chapitre, je voulais amener le ressentit de Belle, mais aussi de Regina. Elle est fait partit de l'histoire de Rumbelle, elle a été responsable de leurs séparations de 30 ans... Regina est le personnage qui à le plus changée en 6 ans, et c'est pourquoi que je l'adore aussi... Je voulais essayée de comprendre pourquoi c'est si difficile pour Rumple de laisser partir Lacey. Quand elle était présente dans la saison 2, il n'a pas voulu faire revenir Belle, quand ils ont cru qu'il allait tous mourir. Car je crois pour deux raisons. Car ramené Belle pour qu'elle meurt peu de temps après aurait été cruel, mais aussi c'est plus facile avec Lacey, il a été lui même et elle en demandait encore plus. Nous savons pourquoi Belle est revenu, car sans elle il n'était plus rien. Mais ici sans mort imminente, avec un Rumbelle séparé, la décision lui est presque impossible à prendre._

 _Merci d'être nombreux à lire, malgré du très peu de review, mais merci, car cette histoire est lu._

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : When we met, I told you I was a difficult man to love. But more than that, I think... I think I'm a man no one can love.**_

(6x09)

Trois jours était passé depuis l'arrivée de Lacey à Storybrooke, et ils n'avaient pas pu vérifier si la théorie de Belle était vraie. Evil Queen ne s'était pas montrer depuis ce temps-là et Hook n'avait pas été menacé par Rumplestiltskin. C'était comme si tout le monde marchait sur des œufs, en attente d'une explosion de violence. Même Lacey se faisait discrète. Elle avait été vue avec Rumple peu de fois, marchant en symbiose, tout comme quand il marchait avec Belle. Les rares fois qu'Emma avait eu à les croiser la ressemblance était troublante. Comme si Rumple c'était dédoubler aussi, comme si la fille pendue à son bras était Belle et non Lacey. Mais il se dégageait de ce couple une aura malsaine, Emma avait croisée le regard de Gold qu'une seule fois, et il n'y avait que de la froideur, que du vide dans ses yeux. Pas qu'il avait le regard le plus démonstratif avant, mais il y avait une lueur dans le regard qui le rendait humain, il avait Belle. Il ne l'avait plus maintenant, il avait à son bras un être aussi noir que lui. La seule consolation qu'Emma pouvait voir, c'était qu'elle avait plus souvent croisée Gold seul qu'avec Lacey.

Belle vivait toute cette situation en silence, elle gardait tout à l'intérieur. Elle cherchait un moyen de savoir comment ça avait été possible et comment s'en débarrasser. Hook c'était donné comme mission de ne pas la laisser seule un seul instant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il ne comprenait pas le calme de la jeune femme devant cette situation. Belle lui avait dit un jour que c'était plus facile de détester un ténébreux qu'en aimer un. Il pouvait qu'être admiratif envers cette femme qui aimait ce genre d'homme depuis si longtemps, encore plus qu'elle ait eu la force de le quitter pour ne pas élever un enfant avec un homme aussi dangereux. Il ne s'imaginait pas quitter Emma, même si c'était pour son propre bien. Aussi forte que Belle était, il savait qu'avoir perdu espoir et confiance en Rumplestiltskin lui brisait le cœur, elle avait tellement cru qu'il pouvait changer. Hook savait qu'au fond de son cœur elle croyait toujours qu'il était capable de rédemption. Lui il n'y croyait pas, il prit une grande respiration et osa demander.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tous ces efforts ? S'il la veut, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça non ?

\- Mieux pour qui, Killian ?

\- Pour toi ?

Belle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de consulter, elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Il ne sera jamais capable de me faire de mal.

\- Il a pourtant essayé, non ?

\- Oui... L'a-t-il fait ? Non, je sais comment le prendre, qu'il soit un monstre ou une bête. Je ne m'inquiète pas qu'il puisse se laisser convaincre par Lacey de m'éliminer. Si elle à qu'un peu de sens, elle sera qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui demander ça. Elle le perdra. Lacey ne veut pas perdre ce qu'elle peut avoir avec lui...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car elle l'aime.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Car je sais quel effet peu avoir Rumple sur une femme. Je me souviens aussi des jours où j'étais Lacey. Il avait attiré Lacey dès le début, mais il était doux, gentil et protecteur. Ce qu'aime cette femme, c'est la noirceur, la violence, le pouvoir. Quand Rumple lui a montrer ce côté de lui, elle était sous son emprise. Elle était amoureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'es arrivée à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

Le regard de Belle se perdit dans le vide, dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs du Château de Rumple, des journées à nettoyer, à le voir aller et venir. Elle la vue torturer Robin et elle l'a vue l'épargner. Elle lui a tenu tête, il hurlait, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment été méchant. Il pouvait la menacer de la transformer en grenouille ou en escargot, jamais elle n'avait senti les menaces réelles. Belle c'était surprise d'être intriguée par ce lutin, pour tomber lentement mais sûrement littéralement amoureuse de lui.

\- Rumple pouvait être horrible, mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, j'ai commencée à lui parler. À lui demander des détails de ses voyages. Il avait tendance, surtout au début, à me tourner au ridicule et quand je lui répondais, il me regardait avec ses grands yeux de lutin, sans rien dire. J'ai commencée à voir au-delà de ses écailles, de ses grands yeux de hiboux et de ses ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes que des ongles. Même sa voix descendait d'une octave quand on parlait. Il devenait alors évident pour moi qu'il était beau, qu'il souffrait et ne demandait qu'à être écouté, aimé.

\- Tu étais amoureuse.

\- Bizarrement j'étais attirée, amoureuse je l'ai réalisée que quand il m'a laissé partir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rumple m'a laissé partir, me laissant le choix de revenir ou non.

\- Tu es revenue.

\- Oui. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'intention de revenir. J'ai scellée mon destin là. Regina m'a parler du baiser d'un amour véritable. Que si je l'aimais et que lui aussi, je pouvais briser la malédiction.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis revenue. Il a essayé d'agir comme s'il était convaincu que j'allais revenir, qu'il lui manquait de paille. Toute son attitude, tout son corps, même sa voix me disait qu'il mentait. Il était heureux de mon retour. Nous nous sommes embrassés. J'ai vu son visage sans toutes ses écailles, ses petits yeux bruns. Et... et il a été pris d'une rage sauvage.

\- Son pouvoir était plus important.

\- Pas à cette époque. Il ne pouvait juste pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer. Il m'a mise à la porte. C'est quelques temps après, quand j'ai voulu revenir vers lui, question de lui prouver qu'il était l'amour de ma vie que Regina m'a enlevé et qu'elle a annoncé ma mort à Rumple.

Hook ne c'était pas sentit bien durant l'histoire de Belle. Il n'avait jamais connu Rumplestiltskin comme elle le décrivait. Il n'avait jamais montré de bonté, jamais de chaleur humaine. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle avait été la mieux placer pour voir à quel point il pouvait être cruel. Belle avait vu la Bête, elle avait été témoin d'acte horrible que Rumple avait pu faire dans le château. Mais à quel point il était méchant, elle ne l'avait que découvert depuis Storybrooke à travers les histoires des autres. Le crocodile avait peut-être mentit à Belle, l'avait trahi par ses actions. Mais Hook devait avouer, péniblement, que Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas été à moitié aussi méchant, ici, qu'à l'époque. Belle semblait vraiment avoir un pouvoir d'apaisement sur lui.

\- Voilà pourquoi je sais que jamais Lacey pourra le forcer à me faire du mal. Mais pour tous les autres. Ceux qui ont un jour ou l'autre on fait du tort à Rumple, eux sont en danger. Il est attiré par la violence, il en prend plaisir. Il sera facile à convaincre. C'est plus facile d'avoir ce qui nous tombe dans les bras que se battre pour quelque chose de meilleur. Il a peur, la peur est un sentiment trop puissant.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est le ténébreux, qu'il se nourrit de la haine pour qu'il puisse changer.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé qu'il soit parfait, qu'il soit un David 2.0. Je ne demandais qu'à être choisi. Qu'à être la seule qui lui suffisait, qu'il me préfère à la dague. Maintenant il n'aura plus à choisir, si Lacey reste ici, il aura ce qu'il à toujours voulu. La dague et moi.

\- Lacey n'est pas toi.

\- Je sais, mais elle à mon visage, mon corps, ma voix. Ça me rend...

Belle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda sa montre.

\- … On devrait aller rejoindre Emma, elle nous attend Killian.

Hook lui sourit et sortit avec elle de la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent près de chez Granny's, il sentit Belle ralentir. Juste devant le restaurant Rumple était assis à une table, regardant dans le vide. Peu de temps après ils virent Lacey sortir du restaurant un sac à la main. Elle s'approcha de Rumple, se pencha pour venir l'embrasser sur le cou. Killian sentit Belle se raidir à ses côtés. Rumple se leva lentement et tendit son bras à la jeune femme. La tête haute, Belle se remit à marcher vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec Emma. Le couple devant eux tournèrent de leur côté, Lacey semblait s'être lancée dans un monologue qu'il paraissait écouter sans l'interrompre. Rumple jeta des regards vers Lacey, pour revenir rapidement vers Belle, quand son cerveau avait enregistré que c'était elle qui avançait devant lui. Son regard brun passa rapidement de la froideur à la tristesse quand il pénétra ses yeux dans celui de sa femme. Quand Lacey réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus son attention elle remarqua Belle et Hook devant eux. Elle resserra son emprise sur le bras de Rumple quand les quatre s'arrêtèrent les uns devants les autres. Hook se sentit de trop et voyait bien que Lacey n'était pas contente de la situation, car durant quelques secondes il n'existait que Rumplestiltskin et Belle, se regardant. Sans quitter ses yeux, Rumple essaya de faire un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Comment se déroule ta grossesse ?

\- Bien.

\- Parfait...

Belle semblait hypnotisée par le regard de son mari, par la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Difficilement elle détourna son regard pour venir chercher secours dans les yeux bleus de Hook.

\- Nous devons y aller Emma nous attend... Bonne journée Rumple. Lacey.

Tirant sur le crochet de Killian, elle le força à avancer. Rumple suivait son épouse du regard tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui, il tendit légèrement sa main pour toucher celle de Belle. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la peau de sa femme sous ses doigts, cette dernière sentit la décharge du toucher lui traverser le corps en entier. En sourdine elle attendit les talons de Lacey claquer sur le trottoir signe qu'ils c'étaient remis à marcher. Quand ils entrèrent finalement au restaurant Belle reprit ses esprits. Emma était assise avec ses parents, Prince charmant et Blanche neige, elle leur fit signe.

\- Du nouveau dans la recherche ? demanda David

\- On ne pourra rien faire si on ne trouve pas Evil Queen et savoir si c'est elle qui a fait revenir Lacey. Répondit Belle.

\- En parlant d'elle, du nouveau ? Vous avez parlé à Regina ? Enchaîna Hook.

\- Ma mère et moi sommes aller voir Regina. Il semble que Evil Queen a été confronté Gold une fois qu'elle a été certaine qu'il n'était pas sérieux avec elle. Regina pense, connaissant Gold, qu'il ne sait pas comporter en gentlemen et qu'il l'aurait envoyé au diable. Elle pense comme Belle, qu'elle est responsable de ce qui se passe avec l'arrivée de Lacey.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas _my love_ , c'est pourquoi faire ça, si elle sait parfaitement que le crocodile et Belle sont séparés. Elle le savait comme elle couchait avec lui.

\- C'est un fin manipulateur, il a toujours su que j'avais été en quelques sorte attirée par lui.

Tout le monde sursauta à la voix de Regina. Cette dernière prit une chaise d'une table libre et vint se joindre au groupe.

\- Elle doit avoir essayée de le séduire, comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle doit l'avoir attaquée sur le fait que le rat de bibliothèque l'avait quitté. Il doit avoir vue tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait en tirer en la séduisant lui-même. Il lui a promis une vie avec lui si elle tuait Zelena. Il doit lui avoir confirmer qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, qu'un pion. Si elle a fait revenir Lacey il doit lui en avoir parler... de revenir vers toi, Belle.

\- Pourquoi tuer Zelena ? Demanda Belle

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a annoncée que Rumple couchait avec Evil Queen ?

\- Oui. Ensuite je suis allée le confronter... En lui disant que je m'en foutais, comment et avec qui il passait son temps.

\- Attends, pourquoi Zelena a été trahir sa ''sœur ? Non... Pas elle aussi ? Demanda Hook.

\- Je ne crois plus que Zelena soit amoureuse de Rumple... Je crois plus que c'est son éternel sentiment d'infériorité. Evil Queen avait avec Rumple ce qu'il a toujours refusé de donner à Zelena. De l'attention, du... du sexe. Elle ne pardonnera jamais que Rumplestiltskin m'a choisi et non elle pour lancer la malédiction noire.

Tout le monde regarda vers Belle, mais elle était déjà au courant du béguin que Zelena avait eu pour Rumple. Il lui en avait parler après qu'il ait été libéré de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui avec la dague. Belle savait aussi pourquoi c'était Regina et non Zelena qui avait fait la malédiction. Avec ce sort la personne devait broyer le cœur de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, et Rumple était l'être que Zelena aimait le plus au monde. Comme il avait besoin d'être vivant pour retrouver Baelfire dans le monde sans magie, mais aussi car il aimait être en vie, Rumple l'avait rejeté et choisi Regina.

\- Pour savoir la vraie raison du retour de Lacey, nous devons la retrouver. Emma, Hook, David et moi devront aller à mon caveau. Belle, je te sais plus à ton aise dans tes recherches, Blanche va t'aider. On se retrouve tous à mon bureau, disons vers 19h.

Regina sentait le danger aussi du retour de Lacey. Rumple n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait déjà perdu sa femme et son enfant à naître. S'il se lassait aller à ses instincts les plus sombres, elle savait qu'elle allait y passer aussi. C'était un homme rancunier et jamais il ne pouvait pardonner qu'elle lui a enlevée Belle plus de 30 ans. Quand tout le monde fut sorti du restaurant, se dirigeant vers leurs missions, Regina vit du coin des yeux Lacey marcher seule.

\- Je vous rejoins au caveau, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant...

Quand tout le monde fut hors de vue, Regina se dirigea vers le magasin de Gold. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de le confronter et là encore moins que d'habitude. Quand elle entra, la petite cloche de la porte annonça son arrivée. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Pourtant tu vas écouter.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Par respect pour Belle.

Elle visa dans le mile, Regina vit un muscle de la joue de Rumple tressaillir et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il replongea son regard dans le livre qu'il était en train de consulter, ne portant plus attention à son ancienne élève, mais ne la chassant pas. Depuis quelques temps il s'était coupé les cheveux courts, libérant son visage de ses éternels cheveux qui lui tombait toujours sur les yeux. Il devait regretter son choix à l'instant, comme il ne pouvait pas se cacher le visage derrière eux. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il avait fait ça car il voulait du changement, Regina savait parfaitement qu'il c'était coupé les cheveux pour Belle. Elle avait toujours cru qu'un homme comme Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber amoureux, pourtant il était fou de Belle. Les contraires s'attirent et ces deux là s'attirait énormément que ça détruise Belle et Rumple aussi.

\- Que fais-tu avec cette femme ?

\- Elle s'appelle Lacey.

\- Je sais son nom. Elle n'est pas Belle.

Rumple ferma violemment le livre, le lança par terre. Son regard était rempli de colère, il avait les dents serrées.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je n'essaie pas de savoir pourquoi elle est là. Mais tu vois très chère, je viens à me dire de plus en plus que ce n'est pas si malheureux après tout. Belle m'a quittée, m'a bien spécifiée que c'était fini pour toujours. Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir quelqu'un qui m'accepte enfin pour qui je suis. Pourquoi je devrais avoir à répondre de mes actes ?

\- Tu n'aimes plus Belle ?

\- J'ai dit ça ? Tu m'as attendu dire que je n'étais plus amoureux de Belle ? Et très chère qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Ça détruit, tue plus de personne que n'importe quelle maladie. Ça rend faible, ça nous fait faire des actions qu'on regrette plus tard. L'amour essais de nous changer.

\- C'est très difficile de changer Rumple, très douloureux, mais ça mérite tous les efforts.

\- Je ne veux pas changer.

\- Je ne crois pas ça... Belle a déjà vue du bien en toi, quand personne de n'importe quel royaume, ne voyait que le mal, elle a vu qu' il pouvait avoir un cœur qui battait dans ta poitrine. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai connue. Mais tu fais toujours des mauvais choix...

\- Tu veux quoi Regina ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, même si les yeux de Rumple étaient toujours remplis de colère, elle y vit une gêne. Regina réalisa qu'avec le silence qui venait de les recouvrirent, elle ressentait un malaise aussi. Ils ne c'étaient pas parler depuis qu'elle avait appris que son double avait fait l'amour avec Rumple. Comme Evil Queen était venu le confronté sur ce que Regina lui avait dit, elle savait que Rumple était au courant qu'elle savait pour ce qu'il c'était passé. L'échangent de regard durant plus longtemps que souhaité, quand la clochette se fit de nouveau attendre. Regina secoua sa tête pour se retourner et voir Belle, un livre à la main, à côté d'une Blanche-Neige plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux parler à Rumple, seule ?

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Regina ? Je n'ai jamais lever la main sur ma femme. Cracha Rumple.

Regina ne porta pas attention au déversement de la colère de son ancien professeur, mais porta son regard sur Belle. Regina l'avait longtemps prise pour une femme faible, sans défense, mais pour avoir endurée Rumplestiltskin toute ces décennies, avoir été capable de le quitter car elle se respectait, faisait de Belle une force de la nature. Regina porta son regard sur sa belle-fille, qui la rassura d'un regard. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et réalisa que tout le visage de Rumple s'était détendu, il avait ses yeux plantés sur Belle. Cette dernière déposa le livre devant son mari, qui était incapable de se détacher de son visage.

\- Nous croyons que c'est Evil Queen qui a fait revenir Lacey...

\- Je le crois aussi...

\- … Pour savoir pourquoi, nous devons la trouver...

\- Belle.

\- … Mais je sais déjà comment le contrer...

\- Belle.

\- Rumple ?

Il tendit une main pour venir lui caresser la joue, tout le visage de Belle fut parcouru de frissons, c'est avec la voix tremblante qu'elle parla.

\- Arrête Rumple.

\- Pourquoi ?

La main de son mari se promena sur sa joue avant de venir se perdre dans les cheveux de Belle qui tombait sur sa nuque. Il serra ses doigts pour avoir une emprise sur le cou de la jeune femme et avança son visage vers le sien. Les yeux de Rumple tombèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Belle. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un gémissement douloureux sortit de la gorge de Belle et c'est avec une murmure qu'elle réussit à dire.

\- Il me semblait que tu ne me faisais aucun mal ?

\- Je te fais mal ?

\- Oui, Rumple...

La douleur n'était pas physique, mais émotionnelle. Belle savait qu'il était très difficile de lui résisté quand il voulait séduire. La main de Rumple se retira de sa nuque et il recula son corps de celui de sa femme. Elle vit dans son regard du désire, de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Belle inspira profondément et reprit où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Nous devons retrouver la personne qui à lancer le sort pour le retour de Lacey ensuite c'est plus compliquer. Le sort n'a pas été lancé sur moi pour que Lacey revienne, mais le sort a été lancer sur toi.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Oui, ton plus sombre désire. Pour qu'il puisse s'annuler, il faut... Il faut que tu désires vraiment le départ de Lacey.

\- …

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Tu veux m'entendre dire quoi ?

\- Tu veux le départ de Lacey ?

\- Je ne sais pas Belle. Souffla l'ancien lutin dans un murmure à peine audible…

 _Ça fait toujours plaisir un minuscule review vous savez, même si ce n'est pas une fic Emma/Regina_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de me donner leurs impressions :) Merci aussi à ceux qui lit._

 _Merci Madoka, amie folle, ok tout comme moi, je sais que tu as attendu longtemps le chapitre 9 de cette fic, mais le défis de nos OS nous ont absorbé :) Merci d'être toujours toi franche et me dire que tu adore cette fic Rumbelle me motive toujours plus. Le chapitre 10 avance._

 _Et vous cher lectreur, voilà le chapitre 4 ! Ou notre pauvre Rumple prit dans un tourbillon d'émotions réagit toujours comme on le connait._

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : Because no one... No one could ever, ever love me !**_

(1x12)

La conversation que Rumple avait eu avec Belle cette après-midi l'avait ébranlé. La seule façon de faire partir Lacey c'était qu'il le désire vraiment. Regina et sa compagnie le bon joyeux s'étaient mis à la recherche d'Evil Queen. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point : Elle avait jeté le sort, par représailles de n'être pas aimer par Rumplestiltskin. Mais toute sa vie n'avait plus de sens, il était séparé de sa femme, il allait de nouveau perdre un fils, alors pourquoi voudrait-il se débarrasser de Lacey ? Il avait bien vue que la réponse sincère qu'il avait donné à Belle l'avait blessée, mais il ne lui avait pas mentit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait, il aurait bien apprécié se sentir bien une fois dans sa vie, mais il avait fait un trait sur son bien être mental il y a des centaines d'années. Comme un automate il entra dans sa chambre où l'attendait déjà Lacey. Elle leva les yeux du téléphone portable qu'elle avait dans les mains et son sourire s'effaça devant le visage tirer de Rumple.

\- Mon Dieu Gold, on dirait que tu as rencontré un train.

\- C'est à peu près ça très chère.

Lacey le vit enlevé sa cravate le regard dans le vide. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue au Rabbit Hole, tournant autour d'elle la prenant pour cette Belle disparu en elle. Lacey avait bien évidement entendu les murmures des gens à la vue de Mr Gold, les regards qui trouvaient bizarrement le plancher si intéressant quand il passait près d'eux. Il était petit pour un homme, il portait son costume sombre à la perfection, ses cheveux longs lui encerclait son visage au regard brun foncé. Il lui parlait, essayant de retrouver la femme aimée en elle, sa voix suave et basse lui plaisait. Lacey se souvenait d'avoir été troublée d'être attirée par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, mais il dégageait de lui une aura qui l'intriguait.

Dans la chambre, présentement, ses cheveux courts et plus que grisonnant lui donnaient encore plus de charme. Il ne cachait plus son beau visage derrière ses cheveux. Les yeux de Lacey descendirent sur la poitrine de l'homme désiré quand il commença à retirer sa chemise, elle voyait bien ses lèvres bouger. Mais Lacey était plongée dans la contemplation de la scène légèrement érotique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les gestes d'une banalité d'un homme qui retirait ses vêtements pour aller au lit avait quelques chose d'excitant se dit-elle. À la vue de ses épaules nues elle se souvenait encore de la déception du premier rendez-vous avec lui. Elle avait pourtant entendu des histoires d'horreur sur ce Mr Gold, mais il se contentait qu'être charmant et gentil. Lacey avait décidée de le planter là et de laisser libre cours à sa déception du rendez-vous avec l'homme qui l'avait dragué quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se souvenait d'avoir envoyé Gold sur les roses, mais qu'ensuite le miracle s'était produit. Lacey avait entendu des bruits de bagarre, de coup portés sur l'homme qui quelques secondes plutôt l'embrassait. Gold s'acharnait sur lui avec sa canne, qui semblait être en métal. Devant la vue de Gold, qui frappait l'homme en dépit qu'il pouvait parfaitement le tuer avait fait monter dans le ventre de Lacey une bouffé de chaleur. Il n'était pas que bel homme finalement, il était aussi sombre que les gens de cette ville disaient.

\- … je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, mais peut-être que ça pourrait être intéressant.

Lacey fut sorti de ses souvenirs quand elle réalisa que Gold la regardait, une main sur sa ceinture, semblant attendre une réponse.

\- Désolée, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit, je te regardais te déshabiller.

Rumple fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard sur sa poitrine dénudée avant de revenir planter son regard dans les yeux bleus de Lacey. Il claqua sa langue contre ses dents et tendit la main pour prendre le haut de son pyjama.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu portes un pyjama pour dormir ?

\- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait vieux jeu, et je veux pouvoir sentir ta peau sous mes doigts.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rumple, ses doigts laissèrent tomber le pyjama. Il enleva sa ceinture en voyant le regard de Lacey descendre sur le bouton de son pantalon. Une fois en sous vêtement, il se glissa sous les draps tandis que Lacey se collait contre lui, le menton sur son épaule, une main caressant sa poitrine nue.

\- Tu disais quoi pendant que je te regardais te mettre presque nu ?

\- Que si je retrouvais celle qui m'a jeté un sort, je pourrais contrôler ce qui se passera.

\- On t'a jeté un sort ?

\- Oui, Belle est venu m'en parler aujourd'hui. On m'a jeté un sort pour que mon plus sombre désire se réalise...

\- Et je serais ce sombre désire ?

La joie d'être un désire pour Rumple était effacé par le fait que sa femme était venue le voir. Depuis les quelques jours qu'elle était là, Lacey avait croiser la jeune que très peu de fois, mais elle ressentait un fort sentiment de frustration. Cette femme qu'il avait épousée semblait sortir tout droit d'un cliché. Elle était magnifique, jamais vulgaire, ne dérangeait personne, parlait jamais plus fort que personne. Pour Lacey, Belle ressemblait à une prude d'une autre époque. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait épousée Gold, qu'ils devaient bien avoir une vie sexuelle, mais un homme comme celui qui était contre elle, méritait une femme qui ne le brimait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu es là... Donc on doit la retrouver.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Belle a dit que je devais désirer que le sort s'annule.

\- Que je disparaisse de nouveau ?

\- Voilà.

Et tu le désires ?

Lacey le vit serrer les mâchoires, il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses yeux bruns parcoururent le visage de la jeune femme, avant de venir le caresser.

\- Je ne sais pas très chère.

Elle leva son visage pour venir lui mordre tendrement la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser. Lacey souriait à l'intérieur, elle n'avait qu'à le faire choisir la bonne personne, et évidement c'était elle la bonne pour un homme aussi puissant.

\- Prend ton temps alors, il n'a rien qui presse, non ?

\- Non.

\- Profite juste du moment présent. Tu comptes lui faire quoi, quand tu trouveras cette personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Si tu la tortures, ou la tue, tu n'auras pas à faire de choix.

Elle venait de poser sa tête contre son visage, sur sa tempe, elle sentait qu'il souriait. Il ne faut jamais mettre en cage une bête, encore moins quand cette bête était l'amour de sa vie. Lacey n'avait jamais cru à l'amour, peu importe si on lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un souvenir d'une malédiction. Son sentiment et ses souvenirs d'avant était pour elle, réel. Du plus loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir tomber amoureuse. Lacey s'était toujours dit qu'aucun homme pouvait combler tous ses désirs, mais c'était avant de rencontrer ce quinquagénaire, aussi sombre que la nuit. Elle avait apprécié, adorée même, chaque instant qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

\- Avec moi tu n'auras jamais à te contenir. Fais ce qui doit être fait, et amuse-toi. J'ai le sentiment que tu te retiens tellement que ça te rend encore plus agressif. Laisse sortir cette violence, si c'est pour te faire sentir bien. Je serai toujours à tes côtés si jamais tu as besoin de soutiens. Tu as maintenant quelqu'un qui sera toujours de ton côté.

Lacey releva sa tête pour lui jeter un regard. Le léger souffle qui sorti de la bouche entrouverte de Rumple démontrait qu'il s'était endormit. D'une main elle vint lui caresser le front, même endormit il avait cette contraction sur le visage. Il semblait toujours combattre quelque chose, n'être jamais en paix avec lui-même. Lacey descendit sa main pour venir lui caresser les joues ensuite la bouche. Il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Lacey se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Rumple. Quand elle passa sa langue contre les lèvres du dormeur, Lacey l'attendit chuchoter un nom. Belle.

Il en avait que pour sa femme ! Elle ressentit de nouveau la colère monter en elle. Pourtant depuis quelques jours c'était elle qui le faisait gémir, lui procurait du plaisir. Quand il l'embrassait avec violence, laissant ses doigts marquer ses joues tellement il y plantait ses ongles, il avait son nom à la bouche, pas celui de Belle. Quand son petit sourire cruel apparaissait sur ses lèvres, c'était que pour elle. Comment le seul moment où il était vulnérable, durant son sommeil, ses rêves pouvaient être peuplés que de Belle ?

Qu'avait-elle à lui apporter ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ? Belle avait spécifié que ça faisait près de 40 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, comment rivalisé avec quatre décennies ? Lacey n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il était séparé de sa femme, mais elle savait aussi que c'était sa chance de devenir la personne la plus importante dans le cœur de cet homme. Lacey conclu qu'elle n'allait pas réussir ce soir à être le seul amour de Gold, mais se promit de se battre bec et ongles pour l'avoir à elle seule. Elle déposa un baiser humide sur son cou et se coucha contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit une main de Rumple venir se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Quand Lacey se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise de se retrouver seule dans le lit. Elle toucha le côté de Rumple, qui était froid, signe qu'il s'était levé tôt. Lacey se mit sur les coudes pour voir l'heure, question de voir s'il s'était vraiment levé tôt ou qu'elle se réveillait tard. L'horloge indiquait 9:34 am. Il était un lève tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil où Rumple avait dormit et trouva un croissant sur l'oreille avec une note.

 _Partit à la boutique. Beaucoup de travail. Torture ou tuer, la question se pose vraiment._

 _Gold xx_

Lacey sourit en plantant ses dents dans le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait laissé. La journée commençait super bien. Elle décida de prendre une douche rapidement et d'aller le rejoindre à la boutique. Il pourrait mettre sa pancarte « Fermer »et elle pourrait lui montrer comment elle l'aimait dans l'arrière-boutique. En plus d'aimer sa noirceur, d'adorer son visage, elle raffolait quand il lui faisait l'amour brutalement, sans retenu.

C'est le cœur léger qu'elle se rendit à la boutique, mais au travers de la vitrine, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Regina, Emma et bien évidement Belle. La conversation semblait animée, le visage de Rumple était contracté par la colère, il pointa un doigt vers Regina. Lacey décida d'entrer, elle ne voulait que personne n'approche de son territoire. Aucun d'eux n'attendit la clochette, tellement le ton était élevé.

\- Si vraiment c'était moi qui l'avait, tu crois qu'elle ne serait pas déjà morte son corps abandonné en plein milieu de Storybrooke.

\- Toujours aussi charmant Gold, répliqua Emma.

-Miss Swan, c'était de l'ironie. Si je l'avais tué, Regina ne serait plus de ce monde...

\- Il a raison, dit Belle d'une voix basse et tranquille, Evil Queen ne peux mourir que si Regina meurt.

\- Au lieu de venir me harceler, pourquoi ne pas faire vos recherches intelligemment ?

\- Elle est où, elle ne peut pas sortir de la ville, elle n'est nulle part, questionna Regina.

Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de Lacey, dos contre la porte, les bras croisés regardant Rumple leur fermer le clapet. Rumple la vit en premier quand il leva les yeux au ciel, il lui fit un mouvement du menton. Les trois femmes se retournèrent vers la porte. Lacey n'avait que son regard sur Belle, et voir son visage se décomposé était sa victoire. Elle sourit de façon arrogante à l'épouse du propriétaire de la boutique, avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle se leva du bout des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. La lueur qui apparut dans le regard de Rumple, appris à Lacey qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pousser la provocation aussi loin. Il ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais d'une main il lui caressa le ventre. Elle se retourna de nouveau devant les intruses, une main sous le bras de Rumple. Ce dernier planta son regard dans les yeux foncés de Regina.

\- Je ne sais pas où est ta meilleur moitié. Mais si je la trouve en premier, je vous le fais savoir. Après lui avoir poser mes questions.

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal... Sans que Regina en souffre, dit Belle avec ce même regard de dégoût qu'elle avait envers lui depuis quelque temps.

Rumple serra les mâchoires devant ce regard de haine de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avant de sentir un froid lui envahir le cœur. Les doigts de Lacey lui entrèrent dans son avant-bras, lui donnant un courage effrayant.

\- Je vais faire ce j'ai à faire pour savoir pourquoi elle m'a jeté ce sort. Je vais tout faire pour savoir pourquoi Lacey est là.

Il eut un échange de regard entre les époux, les yeux bleus de Belle si doux d'habitude étaient presque d'un bleu royal tellement elle semblait en colère, ou plutôt déçue. Rumple se tourna vers Lacey.

\- Lacey, très chère, va m'attendre dans l'arrière-boutique, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Une fois la jeune femme partit, Rumple s'approcha de Belle. Cette dernière se raidit par la proximité de Rumplestiltskin. Regina et Emma firent un mouvement vers Belle, par peur qu'il laisse sortir toute sa colère, mais Belle les arrêta d'un signe de main. Elle n'avait pas peur de violence physique, pas venant de lui.

\- Je ne souhaite pas lui faire de mal, trouves la moi, amènes la moi et réglons ça. Chuchota Rumple, le visage près de Belle.

\- Tu veux vraiment régler ça, répondit-elle aussi bas.

\- Tu penses le contraire ?

\- Il faut choisir d'annuler le sort.

\- Pas nécessairement... On peut juste annuler le sort, mais garder... Vous garder toute les deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regina à bien séparer d'elle, son côté noir.

\- Lacey ici tu crois avoir des chances de me récupérer ?

\- Car il a des chances que je te récupère ?

Belle baisa les yeux. Elle était encore amoureuse de lui, Belle le serait toute sa vie. Mais trop de douleur avait été partager entre eux, trop de mensonges, de trahisons pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance. Elle porta une main sur son ventre. Rumple suivit son regard et comprit. C'était vraiment fini.

\- Alors dis-moi Belle, pourquoi je ne la garderais pas ici ?

\- Par respect pour toi même.

\- Me respecter ? Elle est bonne celle-là.

\- Pour me respecter alors.

Rumplestiltskin recula sous le choc. Il avait toujours eu du respect pour elle, de l'admiration même. Il recula encore de quelque pas, mettant une distance de plus en plus grande entre lui et l'amour de sa vie. Une distance pourtant pas égale au fossé qu'il avait maintenant entre eux. Rumple ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant entrer l'autre sosie qui peuplait Storybrooke, Evil Queen.

\- On m'a affirmée que vous me cherchiez ?

Tout le visage de Rumple se contracta à une expression de pure haine, la rage lui fit serrer les dents, et d'un bond bestial, il sauta vers la méchante reine. Belle poussa un petit cri, tandis que Regina et Emma eurent une réaction anormalement rapide pour arrêter Rumple dans son mouvement meurtrier. Les deux femmes devaient user de toute leur force pour retenir Rumple, qui les mains tendues, crachait tout son venin.

\- TU N'EN AVAIS PAS ASSEZ DE MENACER BELLE, QUE MAINTENANT TU ME JETTE UN SORT. TU NE T'ES PAS ATTAQUÉ AU BON GARS TRÈS CHÈRE.

\- Quel sort ?

\- ESPÈCE DE PESTE...

\- Rumple, calme toi, supplia Regina.

\- Que je me calme, QUE JE ME CALME, MAIS JE SUIS CALME.

Evil Queen avait reculer au point d'avoir le dos contre la porte, terrifiée après avoir vue Rumple sauter vers elle, le regard meurtrier. Emma jeta le sien vers Belle, suppliant de venir calmer la bête qui avait pris possession de Rumple. Du coin des yeux, Emma voyait que Lacey était à l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Cette femme auprès de Gold était très dangereux, il était déjà menaçant quand il était avec Belle, Emma Swan n'osa pas imaginer les ravages que cela pouvait faire d'avoir cette femme auprès d'un homme comme Rumplestiltskin. Surtout dans un moment où il était totalement perdu dans des sentiments d'abandon et de tristesse. Quand Belle s'approcha du trio, Emma remarqua que Lacey s'effaça derrière le rideau, le visage méprisant, le regard haineux vers Belle.

\- Rumple, ce n'est pas comme ça que la situation va se régler.

\- Elle ne cherche qu'à me détruire.

Belle posa une main sur un des bras tendus de son mari, cherchant un contact visuel avec lui. Elle sentit que Regina et Emma combattait moins pour le retenir. Pour que finalement, les deux femmes se mirent devant Evil Queen, empêchant un Rumple moins agressif de venir attaquer de nouveau la victime. Il plongea son regard dans ceux de Belle, qui d'une main tremblante vint lui serrer l'épaule.

\- On trouvera une solution.

\- Je n'ai lancer aucun sort.

Emma et Regina levèrent leurs yeux au ciel, car avec un grognement Rumple retourna son regard bestial vers elle.

\- Tu me crois assez idiote pour t'attaquer aussi ouvertement ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Tu as menacé d'accéléré la grossesse de Belle.

\- Tu en avais parler en premier, comme tu as reculé car elle t'avait fait les yeux doux, je m'étais proposée. Tu m'as envoyé tuer ma sœur, me promettant un avenir... Zelena !

\- Quoi Zelena, cracha Rumple près à rebondir sur elle, peu importe s'il tuait Emma et Regina au passage

\- Elle n'a jamais digéré de nous avoir vue... et de savoir que tu as voulu la tuer.

Emma et Regina comprirent en même temps que Rumple et Belle. Zelena avait toujours eu des réactions émotives sans réfléchir. Evil Queen savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas provoquer Rumplestiltskin. Zelena avait gardée prisonnier le ténébreux, après avoir laissé mourir son fils, Baelfire. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait utilisé pour terroriser la ville. Il avait tenté de la tuer. Le message était parfaitement clair, ne jamais menacer le Ténébreux, seul Killian Jones avait miraculeusement survécu à la haine de Rumple.

Les yeux bruns de Rumplestiltskin semblèrent se transformer en deux lacs noir, les dents serrer aussi fort que des poings. Il avait le nom du coupable.

\- Zelena !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à vous, voilà le chapitre 5! Il a beaucoup de personne qui lis chaque chapitre et à côté du nombre de review c'est pas pareil. Je sais aussi que je ne fais pas dans le romantisme, mais moi j'adore quand les histoires d'amour ne sont pas facile, peut-être pour ça que le Rumbelle est magnifique à mes yeux. Toute les épreuves qu'ils ont du surmonter, leurs fin heureuse ( ou leurs happy beginnings ) est mérité. Bref passons, j'ai déjà commencée à écrire le chapitre 12, donc elle n'est pas encore terminé cette histoire._

 _Je dois remercié deux personnes, pour des raisons différente._

 _Madoka : Petite folle que tu es, tu sais que c'est un compliment! Merci beaucoup d'être une béta assidu, d'être une fan et de me pousser à écrire chaque jours, pour assouvir ton envie de cette fic. Et ton excitation est très apprécié... Rumple à vie !_

 _Taika Tarina : Pour m'envoyer des review à chaque chapitre, pour notre vision identique de Rumple et notre amour de Lacey... même si Belle lui va mieux. Merci surtout d'amener du rire dans ma semaine à chaque chapitre de ta fic. ALLER LIRE STORYBROOKE COPRO, c'est du rire garantis! et un plaisir non coupable. Que Lacey sème le trouble !_

 _Sur ce, laissé un petit review, quand on est auteur c'est tellement apprécié... Merci!_

 _ **Gaston: Why do you defend Rumplestiltskin? He kidnapped you. He made you a servant. You should want him dead, too.**_

 _ **Belle : Yeah, well, I don't.**_

 _ **Gaston : Why?**_

 _ **Belle : He's my husband**_

 _ **Gaston : Good, old Belle. You always did have a soft spot for a monster.**_

( 5x17)

Se retrouvant seul, Rumple se remit derrière son comptoir préparant une vengeance sanglante. Il avait totalement oublié que Lacey était dans l'arrière-boutique et leva un regard bestial vers l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui. Croisant le regard bleu de Lacey, le sien s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

\- Tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

\- Pas mauvais si ça me fais du bien non ?

Lacey osa lui prendre son visage dans ses mains pour le tourner vers elle. Quand il avait cette expression de pure bestialité sur le visage, il en était que plus beau. Elle lui caressa la joue en plantant son regard dans celui de Rumple.

\- Rien de ce que tu prépares n'est mal. Cette personne t'a fait du tort, pourquoi tu serais gentil ? Donnes des coups tu poseras tes questions après. Ne montre aucune faiblesse, nourris-toi de sa douleur.

Un lent sourire cruel apparu sur les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin avant de mordre la bouche de Lacey. Elle gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir à ce baiser sauvage. Quand elle sentit la langue de Gold dans sa bouche, elle y goûta son propre sang. Les dents de la Bête lui avait couper quelque peu la lèvre inférieure, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle serra son corps contre celui de Rumple, en répondant aussi violemment à son baiser. Brutalement il lui prit la mâchoire entre ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux, ses doigts devenaient blancs tellement il serrait, Lacey ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire. Elle savait que nourrir ses bas instincts était sa plus grande force pour l'avoir à elle seule. Il laissa retomber sa main, avant de revenir à ce qu'il préparait. Lacey était consciente que la bête qu'il venait d'être n'était pas sorti souvent dans les dernières années. Depuis qu'elle était revenu il ne l'avait jamais embrassée avec autant de violence, elle doutait même qu'il avait déjà embrasser quelqu'un avec cette rage. Lacey se passa un doigt sur sa lèvre meurtrie et avec plaisir elle y vit du sang. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche, nettoya le sang de sa langue, un désir puissant venait de naître dans son ventre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

\- Non.

Rumple releva les yeux vers elle, le feu dans son regard ne s'était pas éteint. Vas y ma bête, laisse-toi aller, détruit tout sur ton passe, se dit Lacey dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais été du genre grand bavard et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien lui faire sortir. Même si Lacey souhait plus que tout être présente à ses côtés quand il mettrait son plan à l'exécution, elle sortit de la boutique, laissant cet animal ruminer sa haine.

Rumple ferma les yeux après le départ de Lacey, tout son corps tremblait de rage. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point détruire Zelena ? A part le fait qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Baelfire, qu'elle l'avait tenu captif longtemps, il l'avait tué, mais elle était revenue. Depuis son retour il n'avait plus essayé de la tuer, préférant l'ignoré. Mais elle avait été voir Belle pour lui dire que son comportement avec Evil Queen. Ça avait été suffisant pour qu'il désire plus que tout sa mort. Même s'ils étaient séparés quand il avait partagé le lit de cette femme, savoir que Belle était au courant et par Zelena avait fait remonté toute sa haine pour cette sorcière verte. Mais à cette instant pourquoi son envie de sang était si puissante ? Le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté avait ramené Lacey. Pourquoi voudrait-il la punir pour ça ? Car sans Belle tu n'es rien, sans elle tu ne respires pas. Rumple secoua sa tête pour faire partir cette maudite voix de la raison. Il ne pourrait jamais être un homme et une bête. Belle ne voulait que l'homme et Lacey la Bête. Mais lui que voulait-il, jamais il ne s'était vraiment posé la question. Où il n'avait jamais osé se la poser, car la peur collait à la peau de Rumplestiltskin comme le souvenir de ses écailles. Peu importe qu'il ait fait de bonnes actions, les habitants de Storybrooke ne le verraient que comme le lutin écaillé aux grand yeux de hiboux à la voix nasillarde. Il s'en préoccupait que très peu, mais l'opinion de Belle avait changer à mesure qu'elle fréquentait ces gens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rumplestiltskin décida de foncer sans faire un plan. Il décida sur un coup de tête d'aller affronter Zelena sans préparation. Il avait une petite alarme qui sonnait dans sa tête, le suppliant de se préparer, Zelena n'était pas une petite sorcière de salon. Mais tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait durant des siècles n'étaient rien à côté du très mauvais choix qu'il venait de faire.

Il sortit de sa boutique, avec sa dague. Première erreur.

Il fit un mouvement de main et il disparut dans une fumée rouge, pour se retrouver devant la maison de Zelena. Deuxième erreur. L'effet de surprise aurait été de mise.

D'un mouvement de main, il éclata la porte d'entrer. Troisième erreur.

Avant même que sa main ne fut redescendue, il sentit une pression sur son poignet gauche. Rumple y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, pour voir son poignet entourer du bracelet anti-magie. Son regard remonta pour entrer dans les yeux foncés d'Evil Queen, qui le regardait avec un sourire méchant. Zelena arriva dans son champ de vision, droit devant lui. À sa vue, il hurla de rage et se jeta vers elle. Dernière erreur. D'un mouvement de main, la sorcière de l'ouest le propulsa au travers de la porte qu'il venait de défoncer. Rumple rebondit lourdement sur le gazon. Il grimaça quand il essayait de se relever, mais déjà le méchant sosie de Regina vint mettre un pied sur son ventre et y enfonça le talon de son soulier. Le puissant hurlement que poussa Rumple était plus de rage que de douleur, il aurait du temps plus tard pour avoir mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi avec émotions, d'être à la merci des deux sœurs diabolique et comme il était maintenant sans magie, il ne pouvait rien contre elles. La pression du talon sur son ventre se fit plus violente et les sensations de douleurs éclatèrent dans son cerveau. Zelena arriva, tranquillement en tapant des mains.

\- Bravo _très cher_ , je ne te croyais pas si émotif et venir ici comme une tête folle. Tu te ramollis en vieillissant. Qu'en penses-tu ma chère sœur, de voir le ténébreux si impuissant.

\- C'est une joie ! Rumple croyais-tu vraiment qu'après m'avoir lâchement manipulée que j'allais de nouveau laisser Zelena à ta merci ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait supplié pour la tuer, cracha Rumple entre ses dents, essayant de faire partir la douleur.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, mais je suis une méchante. Tu as assez abusé de tes si jolis yeux pour que je ne sois pas en colère.

Rumple essaya de porter sa main à sa veste pour attraper sa dague. Même s'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, il aurait pu lui couper les tendons du pied, au diable si Regina subissait la même blessure mais sa poche était vide. Rapidement Zelena se trouva à genoux, à côté de la tête de Rumple, brandissant la dague noire où le nom Rumplestiltskin était très visible sur la lame.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Ton véritable amour ce petit bijoux non ?

Zelena s'amusa du regard de Rumple, elle lui passa la dague sous le nez, voyant son regard suivre le seul objet qui pouvait contrôler le ténébreux. Le regard de la sorcière se leva vers Evil Queen.

\- Penses-tu que cette arme peut blesser son propriétaire ?

\- Testons là.

Zelena planta la dague dans le flan de Rumple, qui tressaillit à la pénétration de la lame dans son corps. Il sentit le sang chaud lui couler dans le dos tandis que sa vision s'embrouillait. Rumple plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Zelena. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul murmure sortit de sa gorge. Le regard de Zelena se voilà, elle se pencha vers sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il

\- Pourquoi je suis en train de te tuer ?

\- Non... La...Lacey.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer Rumple, je veux te voir souffrir. Te voir te détruire. Belle ne te convient pas, Lacey oui. Mais ton magnifique cerveau n'est pas capable d'oublier ce rat de bibliothèque. Tu es le ténébreux, tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qu'elle sorcière ou méchante reine, mais non, il a fallu que ton petit cœur aime une héroïne. Je veux voir tout s'écrouler autour de toi, voir te noyer. Je savais que tu allais t'étrangler avec la corde autour de ton cou. Tu n'es pas destiné au bonheur mon beau Rumple.

Zelena leva la dague sur la joue de Rumple, jouant avec lui, quand elle fut propulsée loin de lui tout comme Evil Queen. Rumple prit une grande respiration en grimaçant portant une main à son flan, ou le sang vient se coller à ses doigts. Incapable de voir ce qui se passait, il essayant de se relevé, mais une main vient l'empêcher.

\- Ne bouge pas crocodile, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir du sang sur mes belles bottes.

Les yeux Rumple se tournèrent vers Hook. Il devait vraiment être mort pour que cet homme vienne lui porter secours, mais quand il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il vit les souliers de Regina. La voix d'Emma arriva à ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle ordonnait aux deux sœurs de retourner chez elles. Evil Queen et Zelena n'était pas de taille contre la sauveuse et Regina. Elles protestèrent tout en reculant. Regina se mit à genoux à côté de Rumple.

\- Espèce de lutin sans cervelle, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Zelena...

\- Ne parle pas. Mary-Margaret appelle David, dis-lui qu'on amène Gold avec nous. Qu'il prévienne Belle.

\- Guérit moi...Elle... elle a ma...da...dague.

Regina passa sa main en haut de la blessure de Rumple. Même si la magie guérissait la plaie, la douleur restait présente. Regina l'aida à se lever, tout en passant son bras autour de son cou. Emma revenait avec dans une main la dague du ténébreux. Elle la redonna à son propriétaire qui la glissa dans sa poche intérieure de son veston.

\- Depuis quand le courage fait partit de tes qualités ?

\- Je... Ramène moi à la boutique.

\- Hors de question. Belle a trouvée quelque chose de nouveau. C'est n'est pas Zelena qui t'a lancé un sort. Tu n'es pas le seul à voir surgir un sosie. Nous avons croisé un Leroy joyeux avant de venir ici.

Rumple leva les yeux vers Regina, pas sur de comprendre. Mais il se laissa entraîner vers la voiture jaune de la sauveuse. Emma l'assit en avant à ses côtés, tandis que les trois autres convives se tassèrent à l'arrière de la petite coccinelle d'Emma Swan. Chaque petite bosse sur la route fit grimacer Rumple. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait tabassé, même si la plaie n'était plus ouverte, il souffrait beaucoup. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement des Charmant, David descendit venant aider Hook à monter Gold à l'étage. Belle était assise à la table de cuisine, poussa un soupire en voyant Rumple arrivé avec les deux hommes. Mais elle ne se leva pas, ni demandant comment il se portait. Hook laissa David porter le blesser jusqu'à leur lit. Regina entra dans l'appartement, jetant un coup d'œil à Belle, qui avait le regard en direction de la chambre. Rumplestiltskin avait ce pouvoir sur certaines femmes. Si plusieurs en avaient peur, ou le détestait. Quelque unes en avaient été folle. Sa mère avait été une de ces femmes. Sa sœur Zelena, même Regina avait toujours eu une sorte d'attirance physique pour son ancien professeur. Mais pour Belle c'était autre chose. Malgré la déception qu'il ne soit pas l'homme qu'elle était la seule à voir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer à la folie. Elle avait été capable de voir au-delà de la bête, aveuglément peut-être, mais Belle French avait été la seule à attraper le cœur de Rumple. Et il en était totalement fou. Regina l'avait souvient prise de haut, mais la plupart du temps sans les connaissances de Belle, Storybrooke ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui Belle était indispensable.

\- Tu peux aller le rejoindre, tu sais.

\- Non, pas besoin.

Emma et Mary-Margaret arrivèrent rapidement après Regina, refermant la porte d'entrée. David revint dans la cuisine. Hook se passa sa seule main valide dans ses cheveux en broussaille.

\- Gold s'est endormi, la blessure n'est plus présente, mais il a un bracelet anti-magie à un de ses poignets.

\- Merde, répliqua Regina

\- On va avoir besoin de lui, comment faire sans magie, questionna Emma.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'il accepte de nous aider. Quand il va savoir ce qui se passe vraiment, il pourra s'en laver les mains. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la meilleur ou la pire partie de moi dans cette ville, surtout s'il a aussi un crochet.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Merde, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il se jette tête la première comme ça ? Philosopha Regina.

\- Je vais lui expliquer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle, qui venait de parler. Regina fronça les sourcils était-ce bien sage de laisser Belle avec l'homme qu'elle commençait tout juste à se défaire. Comme si Emma avait compris ses pensées, elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de Regina et lui dit.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Je fais confiance à Belle.

\- Ce n'est pas en Belle que je n'ai pas confiance...

\- Je sais comment gérer Rumple.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Belle se retrouva seule avec le silence juste perturbé par le léger ronflement de Rumple qui dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Elle alla mouiller un linge et entra dans la chambre de David et Mary-Margaret. Rumple était dans un sommeil agité son front perlait plusieurs gouttes de sueur. Belle s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés et délicatement posa le linge humide sur le front de son mari. Rumple se réveilla en sursauta violemment.

\- Ce n'est que moi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il releva légèrement la tête en grimaçant, Belle vit sur l'oreille de son mari un peu de sang. Elle se pencha sur lui, pour lui tâté la tête à la recherche d'une autre blessure. Sa poitrine était écrasée sur l'épaule de Rumple, elle le sentit tressaillir quand elle toucha la plaie. La blessure ne saignait plus. Belle porta une main sur la tête de son époux, qui vint poser sa main sur la sienne. Belle retira lentement cette dernière et se rassit sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu as été voir Zelena comme un forcené ?

\- Car elle a juré ma perte.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait revenir Lacey.

\- Qui alors ?

\- On ne sait pas. C'est un peu comme la potion qui a permis à Regina de séparer la méchante reine d'elle. Sauf que ce n'est parfois pas toujours la mauvaise partie d'une personne, comme Regina... et moi. Leroy a été vue deux fois à la même heure. Bougonnant et l'autre sautillant joyeusement. Dans une prophétie un sort pouvait être lancé pour que chaque personne se dédouble, le bon et le mal. Mais à la fin qu'un restait. Si le sort n'est pas rompu avant que la dernière personne se dédouble, une des deux meurt. Et ce n'est pas toujours l'original qui reste.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Tu dois nous aider...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vraiment Rumple, tu as envie de te dédoubler ?

Rumple esquissa un sourire devant le visage sérieux de Belle.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça serait pire de revoir qui j'étais...

Il éclata d'un rire décourager mais sincère. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que revoir ce lâche, ce faible et bon à rien. On souffle dessus et il tombe en morceaux. De toute façon si c'était cette version de lui qui sortait, ce Rumple se cacherait dans un coin se laissant mourir de faim.

\- Et si c'était la partie la plus sombre qui sortait de toi ?

Le sourire de Rumplestiltskin s'effaça rapidement.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas la pire version ?

\- Non voyons, tu as juste perdu le chemin dans ta tête.

Il tendit une main vers la joue de Belle, avant qu'elle ne lui touche la peau, Belle lui prit et y déposa ses lèvres.

\- Belle... le murmure de Rumple la troublait plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Elle déposa la main de Rumple sur sa joue, les yeux fermés. Quand David l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Gold avait été blesser chez Zelena, elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Belle était consciente qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, que Rumple avait fait des actions terribles. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec lui. Belle n'était plus seule, elle avait un enfant, leur enfant, qui grandissait en elle. Quand Rumple avait voulu la forcer à boire à potion pour accélérer la grossesse, elle prit peur. Mais il avait reculé, il n'avait rien fait. À cette instant elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. La main de Rumple se perdit dans ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa nuque. Belle sentit qu'il l'attirait vers ses lèvres. Les yeux toujours fermer, elle réussit à murmurer.

\- Ça ne changera rien Rumple...

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle sur ses lèvres, avant de s'en emparer.

Quand Belle ouvrit la bouche permettant à la langue de Rumple d'y entrer, il poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Tout son corps se mit à trembler quand la langue de sa femme s'enroula autour de la sienne. Les mains de Belle se mirent à caresser son visage tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Les lèvres de Belle étouffaient le gémissement de contentement qui venait de sortir de la gorge de Rumple. Ce dernier attrapa le chandail de Belle, l'attirant vers lui. Sans quitter sa bouche ou leur langue qui avaient le plaisir de se retrouver, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui bougeant son bassin contre celui de Rumple, qui lui empoigna délicatement les fesses pour les coller contre lui pour plus de plaisir. Belle reprit ses esprits colla son front contre celui de son mari, leurs respirations saccadées ce mélangèrent.

\- On ne devrait pas...

\- Je sais...

Elle gémissait frottant son visage contre celui de Rumple, qui glissa ses mains sous le chandail de Belle. Le contact chaud de celles-ci sur sa peau lui donna des frissons de plaisir. Il la caressait toujours de façon si unique, chaque toucher était une promesse de plaisir. Il savait parfaitement mélanger douceur et passion dans leur ébat. Quand ses mains rencontrèrent son soutien-gorge, il s'y faufila pour toucher les seins de sa Belle qui le rendaient fou. Cette dernière se pencha sur les lèvres de son mari et tout en enlevant son chandail qui faisait barrière aux caresses plus approfondie de Rumple. Le temps semblait toujours s'arrêter quand la Belle et la Bête s'aimaient. Plus rien n'avait du sens à part leurs gémissements, les douces caresses de Rumple sur son corps parcourut de frissons de plaisir. À chaque fois, elle s'étonnait de la douceur qu'il avait quand ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. C'était c'est moment-là que Belle avait sa conviction qu'il avait bien et bel un homme derrière la bête. Il se laissait toujours aller, son visage était d'une beauté rayonnante, aucuns plis ne se creusait entre ses yeux, ses lèvres n'avaient aucun rictus, son regard était tendre et totalement abandonné.

Quand la poitrine de Belle fut libérée de la barrière du soutien-gorge, la langue de Rumple vint remplacer ses mains. Toujours assise sur lui, elle plongea ses mains et sa bouche dans les cheveux courts de son mari, le laissa taquiner gentiment chaque mamelon.

D'un mouvement de basin, Rumple bouscula Belle sur le dos et lentement se mit entre ses jambes, l'embrassant le plus doucement possible. Les mains tremblantes de Belle commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise noire de Rumple, qui l'aida d'un geste pressé, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons de celle-ci. Il décolla sa bouche de celle de Belle le temps de retirer le tissu gênant et de déboutonner son pantalon. Belle souriait devant les mouvements pressés de Rumple.

Quand il fut nu, d'une main assurée et douce ; il retira la jupe de sa femme, avec un soupire de plaisir accompagnant son sous vêtement dans le mouvement. Une fois nue devant lui, il passa langoureusement ses mains sur tout le corps de Belle, le regard vitreux de désir et d'amour. Une main sur l'épaule de Rumple, elle l'attira à sa bouche, s'ennuyant déjà de ses lèvres. Elle cambra les reins quand elle sentit les doigts de son mari se promener sur son intimité avec toute la douceur du monde. Belle pencha la tête en arrière, laissant les lèvres de Rumple lui caresser le menton.

Quand il la pénétra avec ses doigts. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules tellement il savait comment lui donner du plaisir en un rien de temps la faisant monter au nirvana en peu de temps. Mais comme à chaque fois, il retira ses doigts d'elle alors qu'elle arrivait à son paroxysme pour venir les remplacer par sa virilité. Belle descendit une main entre eux, voulant le guidée en elle. Rumple se laissa faire, mordillant tendrement la peau de son cou. Quand elle prit toute sa longueur, le corps tremblant de Rumple s'écroula sur elle. Elle monta ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et posa ses mains sur les fesses de son mari, faisant pression pour qu'il commence leur danse. Il prit finalement appuis sur les mains, et commença à creuser les reins, son regard bien ancré dans les yeux bleus de Belle. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en râle, le frottement du ventre de Rumple contre celui de Belle humidifia Belle. Sans arrêter son mouvement de va-et-vient en elle, il se pencha pour venir de nouveau goûter sa langue. Les mains de Belle quittèrent les fesses de son mari pour venir se perdre dans son dos humide. Elle le força à déposer sa poitrine contre la sienne, la sueur de Rumple vint se mélanger avec celle de Belle.

Ainsi coller, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer, les mouvements de Rumple devinrent plus rapides à mesure que Belle bougeait plus rapidement sous lui. Elle remonta ses jambes au niveau des épaules de Gold, permettant une pénétration plus profonde, la bouche de ce dernier quitta celle de Belle pour venir se cacher dans son cou, quand il sentit que la fin approchait, il dû se concentrer pour ne pas finir avant elle. Rumple descendit ses mains pour empoigner les fesses de Belle, sachant que la dernière ligne droite était sur le point d'arriver.

Il accéléra d'avantage le mouvement en elle, faisant claquer leur ventre ensemble, leurs gémissements se transformèrent en légers cris de plaisir. Quand leurs corps se raidirent en même temps, signe que l'orgasme était arrivé en symbiose, Rumple poussa un long râle tandis que Belle lui mordit légèrement l'épaule qui était à la porter de ses dents. Belle était heureuse de sentir le poids de Rumple contre elle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux mouiller de son mari. Mais elle savait aussi que rien n'était réglé.

Après ce moment de perfection, il lui était encore impossible d'imaginer élever un enfant avec le ténébreux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et lui murmura.

\- Tu dois nous aider, Rumple.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre... Je suis au chapitre 12 de terminer, mais je vais attendre avant d'écrire le 13e.. car sincèrement je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous plais. Je sais pourtant que je n'écris pas si mal, je sais aussi que le Rumbelle n'est pas le couple préféré de ce site ( pourtant tellement riche d'émotions ) Ceux qui écrivent savent pourtant combien de temps ça nous prend pour écrire qu'un chapitre, les béta savent combien de temps ça prend pour corriger._

 _J'adore vos reviews, alors j'Adore les lires._

 _Madoka : Je sais que tu es totalement accroc de ma autre fic ( Elle à même dépassé toute mes Castle, qui sont pourtant adorée ) lol je le sais car je suis harcelée chaque heure pour savoir ou je suis rendu LOL tu es un béta assidu, tu suis le rythme de un chapitre pas semaine... et Pour cette fic, nous avons encore 6 autres chapitres à corriger._

 _Au dernier chapitre je vous parlais d'une fic de **Taika Tarina** aller lire ses autres fics, si vous êtes des Rumbellers vous aller ADORER. C'est une personne généreuse qui donne toujours ses avis avec plaisirs._

 _Bon bah, allons, tombons dans les ténèbres avec Rumple, a-t-il vraiment de l'espoir pour cet homme... Difficile est sa vie:p_

 ** _Rumplestiltskin : Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved and unloving. I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know._**

( 3x22)

Rumple se décolla rapidement de Belle, après avoir entendu ses paroles. Il la regarda avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse, avant de détourner son regard. Quand il s'assit sur le bord du lit, il commença à se rhabiller. Surprise, Belle s'assit à son tour sur le lit, tendis une main pour lui caresser les épaules, mais à son touché Rumple fit un mouvement sec pour faire tomber la main de son épouse dans le vide.

\- Rumple ?

Elle pouvait presque entendre le grincement de ses dents, tellement il semblait les serrer. Belle se pencha sur ses coudes pour pouvoir voir le visage de son mari. Il avait effectivement les mâchoires serrées, le visage totalement fermer et ses gestes secs et pressés pour se rhabiller, fut comprendre à Belle que quelque chose l'avait contrarié. Elle osa un nouveau geste vers lui, en lui posant une main sur la joue. Une douleur lui traversa le poignet quand la main de Rumple vint lui serrer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un geste agressif envers elle. Le petit cri de surprise de Belle, dû faire réagir Rumplestiltskin, car il lui lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il lui avait pris. Il se releva du lit, en remonta son pantalon.

\- Rumple, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- C'était tout prévue, ou tu as agi sur un coup de tête ?

\- De...de quoi tu parles ?

Comme il se penchait pour ramasser sa chemise, son regard brun croisa le regard totalement surprit de Belle. Rumple fronça les sourcils, mais empoigna sa chemise d'un geste agressif.

\- Tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour pour qu'en échange je vous aide.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris.

Belle le regarda mettre sa chemise, furieux, il la laissa ouverte pour se rasseoir sur le lit pour remettre ses chausettes. Belle pour sa part était totalement sous le choc de l'accusation de Rumple. Comment pouvait-il pensé qu'elle soit aussi calculatrice. Elle sentit la colère monter dans son ventre, jamais il ne changera, toujours suspicieux, croyant que tout le monde voulait le piéger, elle comprit. Belle se leva du lit, entourée des draps pour cacher sa nudité, elle se posta devant lui et pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, le gifla. Le contact de la main de Belle sur la joue de Rumple résonna dans l'appartement des Charmant. La réaction de son mari ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva d'un bond, le visage défiguré par la colère, la marque rouge des doigts de Belle bien visible sur sa joue. Il avait un pied chaussé, l'autre n'était qu'en chaussette.

\- Comment peux-tu me comparer à une prostituée ? Comment peux-tu oser penser que mes actions sont calculées pour te manipuler. Si quelqu'un manipule l'autre ici, c'est TOI.

\- Belle, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Rumple n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire frapper, encore moins par sa femme. Ils étaient là l'un en face de l'autre. Belle seulement cacher par les draps du lit, Rumple à moitié habiller. L'instant de pure bonheur qu'ils venaient de partager venait d'être effacé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, ne pensant qu'à ton petit bonheur. Tu es heureux Rumple ? Ça va te tuer d'aider un peu les gens, qui je te ferai remarquer font partie de TA famille.

\- Ma famille ? Ma famille était Baelfire et toi. Je vous ai perdu tous les deux. Mon fils par la mort et toi... toi...

\- Moi ? Par ta faute. Tu n'as que toi a blâmé sur mon départ.

\- Non _très chère_. Je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer. Dans cette ville tu es celle qui me connais le mieux. Tu as vécu avec moi depuis que je te connais. Dans mon château et ensuite ici... Mais ici, tu as commencé à te comporter comme si tu ne savais qui j'étais et comme si mes actions étaient nouvelles pour toi. TU as voulu oublié que j'étais le ténébreux.

\- J'acceptais le ténébreux Rumple... Je ne t'ai jamais demandée d'être parfait, d'être un modèle de bonté, de générosité. Je ne te demandais que de faire un effort. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être avec les autres comme tu étais avec moi. J'ai dû te défendre de nombreuse fois et malgré tout je le fais encore. Ensuite devine quoi ? J'ai appris que tu me mentais. Ensuite quand tu as eu la chance d'être libéré des ténèbres, tu les as fait revenir en toi. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...

\- Vraiment ?

Rumple ne put répondre car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas, sur Hook et David, armes en mains. Regina accouru à leur suite une boule de feu allumée dans sa main droite. Quand les trois arrivèrent dans la chambre, prêt à protéger Belle, ils furent surpris de voir dans quel états les deux époux étaient habiller. Belle se jeta sous la couette dans un petit cri, tandis que Rumple leva les yeux au ciel, se rassit de nouveau sur le matelas pour mettre son soulier manquant. Regina sortit de sa torpeur en premier.

\- On... on vous a attendu hurler... On a cru...

\- Voilà, évidement le ténébreux est toujours prêt à tuer. Dis-moi _très chère_ comment j'aurais pu tuer sans magie. Répliqua Rumple en brandissant son poignet recouvert du bracelet anti-magie.

\- Tu aurais pu l'étranglé, crocodile.

Rumple jeta son regard haineux vers Hook, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva, tout en attachant sa chemise glissa son regard vers Belle.

\- Comment veux-tu que je pense à les aider ?

Il se retourna, passa entre Hook et David, un fois arrivé devant Regina, il tendit le poignet.

\- J'imagine qu'il est hors de question que tu me retire ça ?

\- Désolée.

\- Tu l'ai vraiment ?

Il claqua sa langue sur ses dents et sortit de la chambre en passant devant Emma, qui essaya de l'arrêter.

\- Gold ?

C'est les yeux remplit de larmes qu'il sortit de cet appartement maudit. Ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, ça lui importait tellement peu. Mais ce qui venait de se passer avec Belle, lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû penser qu'elle venait de le manipuler et profiter de ce moment à rester coller contre sa peau nue. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui, il marcha donc jusqu'à sa boutique, pour pouvoir utiliser sa canne pour détruite quelque chose.

Du côté de l'appartement, les émotions n'étaient pas encore tout à fait clair. Emma entra dans la chambre, ne s'étonna pas du drap qui recouvrait Belle. Elle jeta un regard vers Regina.

\- Gold va nous aider ?

\- Non...

Emma se tourna alors vers Belle.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à le convaincre ?

\- N.…non.

Comme si Emma venait de comprendre qu'il c'était passé quelque chose son regard se porta sur chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Personne ne parla. David se retira de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, Regina regarda par terre, Belle étouffa des pleures derrière ses mains, même Hook ne semblait pas vouloir répondre décidant de jouer avec son crochet. Emma perdit patience, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre Gold à dos, quand la ville allait devenir une réunion de double non désirer.

\- Alors quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ?

Hook s'avança tranquillement vers elle, sa main valide venant lui prendre le bras.

\- Nous avons interrompu une dispute de couple...

\- Interrompu ? Comment ?

Avec son crochet il vint délicatement tasser une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

\- Bah… _love_ , comme tu nous connais quand il s'agit du crocodile.

\- Vous l'avez provoqué.

\- Non... accusé.

\- De quoi ? Faire du mal à Belle ?

\- Si nous laissions la possibilité à Belle se s'habiller ? Allons dans la cuisine, répondit Regina.

Hook ne se fit pas prié et sortit presque en courant. Regina fit un sourire triste à Belle avant de prendre l'épaule d'Emma pour la faire sortir. Belle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en tremblant, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Les quatre autres se réunirent pour chuchoter pour ne pas se faire entendre de Belle.

\- Vous les avez pris sur le fait ? Demanda Emma.

\- Non... juste après j'imagine, osa répondre David.

\- Ça criait fort, on les a entendus en montant les escaliers, on a cru...

\- Quoi Regina, que Gold allait tuer Belle, c'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'on aurait besoin de Gold, qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer ou faire n'importe quoi pour lui donner raison de nous dire non. Et à la première occasion le ton lève un peu entre un couple marié vous accourez pour protéger Belle.

\- C'est du crocodile qu'on parle quand même, Swan.

\- Gold n'est pas une menace pour Belle.

Hook baissa les yeux devant le regard d'Emma. Peu importe les sentiments qu'elle avait contre Gold, Emma savait parfaitement qu'un homme aussi amoureux, ne lui ferait jamais de mal physiquement. Pour les douleurs émotionnelles c'était autre chose, mais Emma savait que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur Belle et cette dernière le savait aussi. Pas pour rien qu'elle était capable de lui tenir tête, Belle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

De son coté, quand Rumple arriva devant sa boutique, il vit une ombre à côté de sa porte. Il serra les poings. Tout le monde dans cette maudite ville ne le respectait pas, mais quand ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils accouraient tous pour le supplier de les aider. Il était prêt à chasser cette personne, quand l'ombre le vit arrivé et s'avança vers la lumière. Encore mieux c'était la parfaite Mary-Margaret. Rumple fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait avec elle. Ses cheveux courts étaient peignés en ''punk'', son regard était dur et à sa vue, un sourire cruel apparu sur son visage.

\- Le ténébreux dans toute sa splendeur.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, quand elle lui tendit la main, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui fasse la bise. Un lent sourire déforma le visage de Rumple. C'est de ça que Belle lui avait parler, le double gentil ou méchant de chaque habitat de la ville. Et la parfaite Blanche-Neige avait en elle une personne aussi sombre que cruel à ce qu'il paraît. Rumple lui prit la main et y déposa délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, lui demande-t-il.

\- Tu es différent ici...

\- Oui, oui je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il l'invite à entrer dans la boutique. Avant de refermer la porte, Rumple jeta un regard dans la rue, s'assurant que personne n'avait vu le méchant double de Blanche-Neige.

Evil Snow s'avança lentement dans la boutique, regardant les objets anciens que Rumple avait en sa possession, avant de se retourner et sourire à Rumple.

\- C'est tes cheveux, ça te change énormément.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? redemandant Rumple quelque peu fatigué des commentaires sur sa coupe de cheveux.

\- Premièrement me dire ce que je fais ici ? Ensuite, me dire pourquoi ?

\- Ah ça... Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Je veux des réponses.

\- Moi je veux une tasse de thé.

Rumple se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique pour préparer l'eau à chauffé, le cœur de nouveau joyeux. Il ne c'était pas attendu de voir une Blanche-Neige méchante de toute sa vie. Cette histoire de double semblait plus amusante que Belle avait laisser paraître. Mais en préparant le thé son regard effleura la tasse ébréchée. La tasse de Belle, leur tasse. Et son cœur se resserra de nouveau. Il repensa à leur dispute qui avait dégénéré en règlement de compte. Depuis leur séparation il n'avait jamais pris la parole, il s'était dit que c'était mieux d'avoir une discussion calme et posée. Son but n'avait jamais été d'accuser Belle, mais de la faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui. Mais ce soir il l'avait accusé de vouloir le manipuler. Tout avait volé en éclat car elle lui avait demandée de les aider. Il n'avait voulu rien entendre, les accusations étaient sorties sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Ensuite la gifle de Belle l'avait ébranlé et tout le brouhaha avec l'arrivée des ''super'' héro venant sauver la jeune femme en détresse. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son invité dans l'arrière-boutique. Rumple lui tendit une tasse qu'elle prit dans sa main, le regard attiré par une photo dans un cadre. Elle s'en approcha et la prit dans sa main libre.

\- Tu es marié ? Le ténébreux peut avoir envie de ce genre de chose, demande-t-elle d'un air légèrement dégoûté.

\- À ce qu'il paraît...

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans. Mais je suis convaincu que tu n'es pas ici pour me parler de ma femme.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je croyais que tu pourrais le savoir.

\- Comment tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Qui ne connais pas le ténébreux ?

Rumple posa ses fesses sur sa table de travail, sans pour autant s'y asseoir. Il avait toujours cru que ce dont Belle lui parlait était les doubles de l'époque de la malédiction noire, avec le retour de Lacey ça avait été alors pour lui une évidence. Mais durant cette période Mary-Margaret n'avait jamais été trop différente de Blanche-Neige. Alors pourquoi avait-il devant lui Evil Snow ? N'avait-elle pas seulement été le fantasme d'Isaac dans le fameux livre qu'il avait écrit pour que Rumple puisse avoir sa fin heureuse ? Rumple ferma les yeux quelques secondes avec un sourire sur les lèvres avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Je crois comprendre. Personne n'est tout à fait bon, ni tout à fait méchant. Belle, ma femme, a essayé de m'expliquer qu'une malédiction avait été lancé. Chaque personne vivant ici allait voir apparaître un double. Mais en te voyant ici, je commence à comprendre. Chaque personnalité va se séparer. Le bon et le méchant. Et toi ma très chère, tu es la meilleure partie de Blanche-Neige, tu es son pire côté. Et il me semble magnifique...

\- Et que se passera-t-il ?

\- Une sorte de bataille, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais qu'une seule moitié peu rester vivante. Après il faut faire en sorte pour que ça soit nous... et non les autres.

\- Quand tu dis ''nous'' tu parles des versions originales ?

\- Non... Je parle des versions plus fortes. Et je compte bien rester vivant. Ce n'est pas mon double qui posera problème.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu as déjà devant toi la meilleure version _très chère_ , .

Evil Snow lui sourit. Elle savait que le choix de venir voir le ténébreux avait été le bon. Elle s'était ''réveillée'' assise sur un banc, face à la mer. Elle avait été incapable de se souvenir d'autre chose que Rumplestiltskin, comme si le souvenir du lutin avait été imprégné dans son cerveau. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à une boutique du nom de _Mr. Gold._ À la vue de l'homme, des images d'un lutin remplis d'écailles s'effaça pour laisser des souvenirs d'un homme aux cheveux mi- long ressemblant à l'homme devant elle. Evil Snow détailla Rumple de la tête au pied, avec un sourire, il lui semblait être le meilleur allié. Mais elle le fit se raidir en attendant une petite clochette venant du devant du magasin.

\- Gold ? Gold ont doit parler.

Rumple se leva lentement. Emma Swan avait toujours le don de se retrouver aux meilleures places pour le spectacle qui allait se dérouler. Allait-elle comprend que le double de sa mère était déjà arrivé à Storybrooke. Allait-elle comprendre que ce qui se passait était pire que ce qu'ils croyaient. Si chaque méchant sortait de toute les personnes présente dans la ville, les forces allaient être égale. Rumple se surprit d'avoir hâte d'aller en parler à Lacey quand Emma apparu dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Gold... Je crois que tu devrais repenser à ce que... Oh mon Dieu.

Le sourire de Rumple s'élargit quand le regard d'Emma tomba sur le sosie version méchant. Evil Snow leva un sourcil à la vue d'Emma, un souvenir qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir lui apprit qui était Emma Swan pour elle. Jetant un regard sur Rumple, elle lui dit avec un ton légèrement découragé.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir jugé ton mariage, à ce que je vois j'ai eu une fille.

\- Tu as même un fils, un bébé, répliqua Rumple d'un ton moqueur.

\- Mon Dieu Gold, c'est vraiment ce qu'on pensait. murmura Emma

Rumple versa une tasse de thé, vint la poser dans les mains tremblante d'Emma et avec un large sourire la contredit avec sa voix la plus machiavélique :

\- Non très chère, c'est mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Le nouveau chapitre, je dois avouée que j'avais hâte de faire sortir de double de Rumple... J'ai longtemps réfléchis auquel sortir. Le vrai puissant et méchant Ténébreux ou celui du passé, celui qu'il considère comme le lâche. La choix à été fait pour faire évoluer Rumple. Il est comme un drogué en manque de sa dose, sans magie il devient fou, sans Belle il devient fou... La folie de Rumple se dégage par la violence oui, mais avec la fin de la saison 6, ou on le voit combattre le ténébreux, son démon sur son épaule. J'ai fait ici une voix dans sa tête... Comme chaque mal, il faut toucher le fond pour pouvoir remonter... Il ne toucheras pas tout de suite le fond._

 _Moi voilà le double de notre Rumple, comment Gold, les autres et surtout Belle, vont réagir ?_

 _Un review est très apprécié vous savez et ça aide à faire sortir les chapitres plus rapidement._

 _Merci et bon chapitre_

* * *

 _ **Mr. Gold : Because magic always comes with a price. Tends to drive away the people I care about most.**_

 _ **Lacey : Well, then you've been caring about the wrong people.**_

( 2x21)

La surprise d'Emma ne dura pas très longtemps avant qu'elle comprenne que les dédoublements seraient beaucoup plus compliqués qu'ils le croyaient. Avoir la version méchante de sa mère devant elle avait été troublant, mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage c'était le sourire de Rumple. Emma avait tout de suite compris qu'il serait du côté des méchants, encore une fois. Ce qui c'était passé entre Belle et lui et ensuite par l'arrivé des autres venaient d'anéantir les chances d'avoir le ténébreux du bon côté. Il ne sera pas du côté de Belle, le destin allait être scellé. Emma se promit à cet instant, devant le sourire cruel de Rumple qu'elle allait tout faire pour contrer la nouvelle malédiction avant qu'il ne se déclenche une guerre qu'elle n'était pas certaine de gagner. Elle se souvenait de ses pouvoirs quand elle était la ténébreuse. Emma sorti rapidement de la boutique de Gold. Rumple ferma rapidement derrière elle. Quand il sortit avec Evil Snow, il lui fit promettre de rester sage.

\- Essai de ne pas tout détruire avant que ça devienne amusant.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je ferais mon possible.

\- Va découvrir la ville, elle est magnifique la nuit...

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de partir et de disparaître dans la nuit. Rumple pour sa part, tourna son regard vers l'immeuble où les Charmant habitaient. Il savait déjà qu'Emma avait accouru leur annoncer sa découverte, en l'impliquant, dramatiquement que le ténébreux ne serait pas de leur côté. Son regard s'attarda assez longtemps à la fenêtre de la chambre, sachant Belle, toujours dans l'appartement. Il avait espéré pouvoir revenir dans les bonnes grâces de sa femme, mais Belle ne serait jamais du côté qui impliquerait faire mal à qui que ce soit. Leur couple avait-il été voué à l'échec dès leur premier échange de regard ? Sa vie aurait-elle été plus facile s'il n'était pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? Et sa vie à elle ? Aurait-il été mieux que Belle tombe amoureuse de Will, l'an passé ? Il secoua sa tête et son regard se durci. Jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre, pourquoi encore essayer ? Sans quitter la fenêtre du regard, il retira son alliance de son annulaire de la main gauche. Il avait décidé de tourner la page sur Belle French. Il eut des difficultés à détourner le regard de la chambre où il n'y a pas deux heures, ils faisaient l'amour comme si l'année qui venait de s'écouler n'avait jamais existé. Il avait toujours cette petite voix, qui le rendait fou, dans sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire en riant. _Tu l'as dans les os mon fou, jamais, jamais au grand jamais, elle ne sortira de ta peau. Tu es destiné à n'être qu'un lutin malheureux sans amour, car tu échoues tout le temps. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Rumplestiltskin._ Il grogna et décolla finalement son regard de la fenêtre pour retourner chez lui, là où Lacey l'attendait. Tout était plus facile avec elle, ne le forçant pas à devenir un gentil petit mouton, comme Hook était devenu au touché d'Emma. _Mais elle n'est pas Belle._ Rumple en était presque triste du sort de son pire ennemi. Il eut un temps où le capitaine Crochet faisait trembler les gens… Lacey était parfaite pour lui, c'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'il accéléra le pas pour arriver plus rapidement chez lui avec Lacey. Le regard que cette femme jetait sur lui, était un regard de fierté. _Elle est à des centaines d'année lumière d'être à la hauteur de Belle._ Lacey lui permettait d'être lui-même, elle ne lui demanderait jamais de changer. _Mais elle ne t'embrasse pas comme Belle, ni te fais l'amour comme elle._

\- C'est bon j'ai compris le principe...

Quand la voix devenait de plus en plus envahissante, il se calmait toujours à voix haute. Rumple ne voulait pas reconnaître les signes d'une folie dangereuse qui se jouait dans sa tête. Normalement c'était Belle qui le calmait, il n'avait pas cette voix quand elle était à ses côtés. À cette simple pensé il crut entendre la voix se moquer de lui. Ses pas devinrent plus saccadés, quand il arriva devant chez lui. Inspirant afin de calmer la voix qui résonnait toujours en chantant un seul et même mot : Belle. Rumple décida d'ignorer cette satanée voix et monta les escaliers pour finalement ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec une nouvelle énergie. Son regard parcourait le salon.

\- Lacey ?

Il sourit quand il attendit les pas courir dans les escaliers de l'étage. Lacey apparu avec seulement sur le dos, une des chemises de Rumple. Comme elle était pas beaucoup plus grande que lui, la chemise ne couvrait pas beaucoup ses cuisses. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui embrassa le cou. Un sentiment bizarre parcourait tout le corps de Rumple. Les lèvres de sa femme c'était poser sur son cou aujourd'hui, mais en sentant le cœur de Lacey battre contre sa poitrine il l'encercla de ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Comment ça ?

Lacey se décolla de ses bras, lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour plonger profondément son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Ce matin tu étais bouillant de colère, tu pars, me demandant de rester ici. Et tu réapparais des heures plus tard, beau comme un nuage remplis d'orage.

Rumple lui sourit devant l'allusion au nuage. Il encercla la taille de la jeune femme et vient déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les bras de Lacey entourèrent son cou et répondit à son baiser en collant son corps contre celui de Rumple.

\- Il va y avoir de l'action bientôt dans cette ville.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas Zelena qui m'a lancé un sort, mais toute la ville est sous une nouvelle malédiction.

\- Zelena à maudit toute la ville ?

\- Non pas Zelena.

\- Qui ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est ce qui est drôle.

Rumple lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit avec plaisir, et se dirigea vers le divan du salon. Une fois assis, il leur servi un verre de whisky chacun. Lacey le but en une gorgé avant de tendre de nouveau son verre, que Rumple remplis de nouveau. Elle s'assit contre lui, croisa ses jambes sur celle de l'homme coller à elle. Rumple entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Lacey, avant de pouvoir parler de chose que jamais il avait été possible de discuter avec Belle.

\- Il va avoir de la violence, chaque personne va vouloir survivre, et c'est le plus fort qui vivra !

\- Je ne comprends pas Gold, quelle violence ? demanda-t-elle les yeux illuminés depuis qu'il avait prononcé ce mot.

\- Chaque âme qui vie ici sera dédoublée par soit la meilleure moitié soit sa pire. Mais il ne peut en rester qu'une seule version.

\- Tu comptes rester vivant...

\- Et je compte bien rester vivant.

\- Et moi ?

\- Oui toi aussi.

\- Ce qui signifie que...

Tout le corps de Rumplestiltskin se raidit. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ça. Pourtant c'était tellement une évidence, mais la simple pensée de voir Belle disparaître lui était insupportable. Il se leva d'un bond, mais Lacey garda ses doigts avec les siens le forçant à se rasseoir. Rumple tomba lourdement sur le divan, à côté de Lacey. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder de profil. Lacey voyait bien qu'il avait les dents serrées. Elle lui caressa la ligne de la mâchoire, il ferma les yeux à son touché. Lacey savait parfaitement qu'effacer Belle de la mémoire de Gold ne serait pas une tâche facile, très délicate même. Ils avaient presque 40 ans d'histoire, elle savait qu'oublier Belle ne sera pas chose aisé. Mais Lacey avait une totale confiance en elle. Avant la fin de la bataille, il aurait oublié Belle et elle pourrait la tuer avec toute la joie que ça pourrait lui procurer. Dans le meilleur scénario de Lacey, Gold était à ses côtés l'encourageant à faire un travail propre, digne de la compagne du ténébreux. Mais pour l'instant elle se contenterait d'être indispensable, ne pas lui dicter sa conduite, le laisser réfléchir sur laquelle lui était vraiment destiné. Lacey se pencha sur sa joue pour y passer sa langue, sa main libre plongea dans ses cheveux, lui murmura dans l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas encore à penser à ça Gold. Quand la question se posera de qui d'elle ou moi doit rester, tu sauras quoi faire.

Elle prit l'oreille dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle défaisait ses doigts de ceux de Rumple pour venir sles loger sous sa chemise. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, lui exposant son cou. La bouche de Lacey ne se fit pas prié pour venir mordre dans ce cou qui la rendait folle. Rumple grogna de plaisir à ses lèvres et sa langue sur son cou, quand les mains de Lacey descendirent de sa poitrine en passant par son ventre, il sourit de plaisir. Les doigts experts de Lacey se faufilèrent sous le pantalon de Rumple, le faisant tressaillir.

\- Lacey, tu me rends fou...

La bouche de Lacey remonta pour venir lui mordre les lèvres, y passa sa langue avant de murmurer contre la bouche de Rumple.

\- Moi je t'aime, Gold.

Il n'eut pas la réaction désirée. Tout son corps se raidit et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts pénétrèrent douloureusement dans les joues de Lacey avant de venir lui mordre la bouche. Leurs dents se cognèrent violemment et il faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle répondit aussi sauvagement à ce baiser qui la rendait encore plus folle de désire. Il coupa court à cet échange aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait initié, ses doigts toujours crispé dans les joues de Lacey.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse _très chère_.

\- Pas quand c'est avec la bonne. Rien n'est une faiblesse quand l'amour est partagé pour le même but.

\- Et quel est ce but ?

\- Le chaos. Le plaisir d'être vraiment sois même, sans barrière. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous est pas destiné est une faiblesse, s'y attarder est de la folie.

\- Tu parles par expérience.

\- Je ne peux pas, car je ne suis qu'une mémoire de malédiction, tu t'en souviens plus. Toi, tu connais cette faiblesse ?

Rumple ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit que se lever du divan. Il avait l'impression que Lacey venait de briser un beau moment, mais il se mit à réfléchir. Belle était-elle sa faiblesse et sa folie ? Il avait toujours cru que l'amour était la faiblesse des hommes, même quand il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments amoureux envers Belle et il l'avait fait partir à cause de ses sentiments. Mais il se rappelait aussi du vide que son départ avait laissé en lui. Il se retourna vers Lacey, qui était toujours assise sur le divan, le regardant avec son air provocateur remplis d'arrogance. L'aimer, elle, serait-il sa force ? Aurait-il trouvé finalement le seul être humain capable d'être avec lui, sans être un jour ou l'autre dégoûter par ses actions ? Il se pencha vers elle, mettant ses mains sur le divan, de chaque de sa tête.

\- Laisse le temps au temps, Lacey. Vis le moment présent.

\- Tu partageras mon sentiment un jour...

\- Sûrement, mais pour l'instant allons dormir. Demain est une autre journée et je sens qu'elle sera meilleure qu'aujourd'hui.

Rumple lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec Lacey ce soir, pas quand peu de temps le séparait du moment merveilleux qu'il avait passé avec Belle. Lacey se contenta que se coller seulement à lui et s'endormit rapidement. Les heures passèrent sans que Rumple puisse trouver le sommeil, il sommeilla légèrement quand il attendit du bruit devant sa porte d'entrer. Il se leva tranquillement sans réveiller Lacey, ne mettant que son pantalon et descendit les escaliers se rappelant qu'il portait un bracelet anti-magie. Il sortit lentement de chez lui, laissant sa porte légèrement ouverte. Il lui semblait apercevoir une ombre, dans le coin du balcon. Rumple pouvait attendre une respiration saccadée par la peur. Il alluma l'interrupteur qui permit à la lumière du balcon de s'allumer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, un homme pencher, tenant dans ses mains un long bâton. Même si le cœur de Rumple se mit à débattre, sa voix resta neutre et sec.

\- Qui est là ?

Le corps recroqueviller sursauta violemment au son de la voix.

\- N...ne me faites... pas de mal.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse de mal montre ton visage.

Avait-il vraiment besoin de voir le visage pour deviner qui se trouvait là. Mais une partie de son cerveau semblait réduis en bouillis. L'homme tourna lentement un visage caché par des cheveux mi long qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Rumple s'avança tranquillement vers celui qui avait pourtant reconnu. Rendu à sa hauteur, l'homme leva les yeux et à travers ses cheveux sales, les yeux bruns de l'homme s'agrandirent de surprise en rencontrant des yeux bruns identiques aux siens. Rumple recula sous le choc de se voir à genoux devant lui. Trouvant une force inconnue en lui, l'homme se releva d'un bond, se retenant à son bâton. D'un geste nerveux de la tête, il fit un mouvement pour enlever ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il détailla Rumple, qui se trouvait toujours devant lui, figé. C'est sûrement ce sentiment que Belle avait ressenti en voyant Lacey. Il avait pourtant été conscient que le Rumplestiltskin du passé allait resurgir, mais il ne c'était pas préparé si tôt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est... tout... Où suis-je ? Où est Bae ?

Rumple sursauta violemment au sobriquet de son fils décédé depuis trois ans. Devant ce modèle du passé de lui-même, tremblant de peur, le regard fuyant, les mains s'accrochant à son long bâton pour pouvoir se tenir, ou pour y puiser du courage, Rumple ne put sortir aucun son de sa gorge. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de lui éclater la tête, que ce passé pouvait être un danger pour lui, mais la peur l'avait toujours paralysée avant, maintenant son regard dans son ancien lui, le paralysait. Il recula tremblant jusqu'à rentrer dans la maison et referma vivement la porte. Rumple déposa la tête contre la porte d'entrée, fermant les yeux essayant de calmer son cœur. Il devait se reprendre, il était le ténébreux, il ne pouvait pas être faible, pas avec ce qui se préparait. Les méchants avaient une chance de gagner, il devait être à leurs têtes. Une partie en lui qui dormait depuis des siècles cherchait à sortir, à prendre la place principale dans son cœur noir. De son poing il frappa la porte de colère, la douleur fulgurante lui éclaira l'esprit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa vieille canne poser près de la porte, il la prit et avec une énergie nouvelle ouvrit rapidement la porte, le bras en l'air près à balancer un bon coup sur le visage de ce lâche. Mais il frappa dans le vide, son double n'était plus sur le balcon. Seulement habillé d'un pantalon, il descendit rapidement les escaliers, pieds nus, pour se rendre jusqu'au trottoir, cherchant du regard où son double pouvait bien avoir disparu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été bien loin, il boitait, se soutenant à un bâton.

Quand Rumple retourna vers la maison, dans un buisson, en face de l'immense maison du ténébreux, le passé de Rumple se permit de respirer. Il vit dans le cadrage de porte une jeune femme prendre la main du maître de maison, avant de refermer la porte. Rumplestiltskin n'a pu bien regarder la femme. Il attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires, il ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent, avant de se relever. Il prit le temps de bien regarder autour de lui, où pouvait-il bien être ? L'air était humide, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, il puisa en lui tout le courage qui pouvait s'y trouver et se mit à marcher en boitant. Le ciel commençait à rosir, signe que le jour allait bientôt se lever, et pour Rumplestiltskin c'était un signe qu'il devait trouver un abri et vite, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de recroiser l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant, mais qui ne portait qu'un pantalon. Il avait le même visage, mais celui-là avait les cheveux courts et grisonnant, il portait un drôle de bracelet et avait un regard assez méchant.

Rumplestiltskin se mit à sauter sur sa jambe valide quand son regard croisa une affiche où il était écrit « _Granny's ouverture plus tôt, dès 5 Am, œufs et bacon 2,95$ »._ Il sautilla jusqu'au restaurant, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une vieille dame lui jeta un regard froid, avant de les ouvrir aussi grands que l'affiche de ses œufs.

\- Monsieur Gold ?

\- Pa...pardon ? Non, non, je m'appelle Rumplestiltskin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ?

\- Un restaurant.

\- Un quoi ?

Il jeta un regard aux alentour, il n'y avait personne dans cette maison. La vieille dame s'approcha de lui, elle le détailla de la tête un pied. Rumplestiltskin pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour permettre à ses cheveux de revenir recouvrir ses yeux. Il était habillé très pauvrement, il était sale et savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir belle mine, mais la vieille dame lui prit l'épaule et l'amena jusqu'à une grosse chaise rembourrer de rouge où il s'assoit. Elle lui apporta un thé dans une belle tasse blanche. La chaleur qui s'y dégagea lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il y déposa ses mains noircies par la saleté et laissa la chaleur les réchauffer. Durant quelques minutes le silence lui procura un sentiment de sécurité quand il attendit un petit bruit de cloche. Il sursauta violemment et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Deux personnes le regardaient avec la même expression de surprise que la vieille dame. La blonde semblait reprendre ses esprits avant l'autres.

\- Merci Granny d'avoir appelé.

Elle s'approcha finalement de lui, suivit de très près par l'autre femme. Une brune aux cheveux mi long s'assit devant lui, le regard parcourant son visage.

\- Rumple ? Demanda-t-elle -

\- O…oui. On se connaît ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, il est déjà là, Emma appelle Belle tout de suite, dit lui de venir avec Hook.

La blonde sortit une petite boite noire de sa poche et se mit à parler au travers. Rumplestiltskin reporta son regard sur la brune devant lui, qui lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Je suis Regina, la blonde c'est Emma.

\- Enchanté, je suis Rumplesti...

\- Oui nous savons qui tu es, répliqua Regina.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est assez compliqué, il faut juste te mettre à l'abri.

\- Po... pourquoi ? Je me suis retrouvé ici, je dois retrouver mon fils, Baelfire, je ne sais pas il est ou.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard triste, avant que Regina pose la main sur la sienne.

\- On promet de tout te dire, mais il ne faut pas que tu croises un homme... qui, comment dire.

\- Qui me ressemble énormément ?

\- Tu la déjà vue ?

\- Oui, je me suis réveillé devant sa porte, il m'a semblé assez sous le choc, ensuite, je crois qu'il a voulu me battre, ou me faire fuir. Il avait l'air en colère.

Un silence s'installa dans le restaurant quand la petite clochette se fit entendre de nouveau, comme la première fois, Rumplestiltskin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Deux personnes entrèrent, mais son regard ne se porta pas sur la brune, mais sur l'homme qui entrait. La réaction de Rumplestiltskin se fit instantané, il recula et se mit à marmonner des choses inintelligibles. Regina sursauta à la réaction de l'homme, Belle porta une main à sa bouche. Hook pour sa part s'approcha, le regard surpris.

\- _Bloody Hell_ , comment c'est possible ? Il est identique.

\- Identique à quoi, Hook ? Demanda Emma.

\- A... a... Au moment où il est venu chercher Milah. Mon Dieu Swan ça fait des centaines d'années.

Belle sembla être la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'osa pas approcher trop de la table. Le regard de Rumplestiltskin était caché derrière ses cheveux, les yeux terrifiés devant un Hook qui s'approchait, comme hypnotiser par l'image d'un passé pas si reluisant.

\- On ne doit pas rester ici.

Regina essaya de faire lever Rumplestiltskin, mais sa peur l'empêcha de bouger, même quand Emma demanda à un Hook désolé de sortir de restaurant.

\- Laissez-nous, je vais lui parler.

Regina se tourna vers Belle, la pauvre semblait totalement perdu devant ce Rumplestiltskin apeuré, mais elle était sûrement la meilleure pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, même si l'homme assit à cette table était à des années-lumière de son mari. Regina se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Belle.

\- On attend dehors, mais fais vite, il a déjà croisé ton mari. Je ne veux pas le voir apparaître ici réclamant son sosie.

\- Pas de problème.

Belle s'approcha tranquillement de Rumplestiltskin, premièrement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il l'était, mais aussi car elle avait besoin de se faire à cette image de Rumple. L'homme qu'elle avait maintenant devant elle était le modèle original, celui qu'il était avant de devenir le ténébreux. Quand Belle s'assit devant lui, d'une main il prit ses cheveux et les enleva de ses yeux. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Belle se surprit à penser qu'il avait le regard très doux, mais que rien ne pouvait égaler un seul regard de son mari. Ce Rumple ne la regardait pas avec amour, son regard n'avait pas cette lueur où se mélangeait danger et promesse. Mais il était le double de son mari, un sosie qu'il pourrait bien vouloir découper par simple plaisir, car il voulait tellement oublier qui il avait déjà été.

\- Je suis Belle...

\- Enchanté... je suis... je suis perdu.

Rumplestiltskin lui fit un léger sourire, se passa nerveusement la main sur son visage avant de replonger son regard doux dans les yeux bleus de Belle.

\- Où je suis ?

\- À Storybrooke dans le Maine. Aux États-Unis... Dans un autre monde que la forêt enchantée.

\- Com… comment c'est possible ?

\- Tout a une explication, mais il faut te mettre en sécurité. On ne sait pas comment mon... mon mari pourrait vraiment réagir après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Ton mari ? Celui qui me ressemble est ton mari ?

\- Il ne te ressemble pas... Il est toi.

\- Pa...pardon ?

\- Il est ton toi du futur, celui que... celui que tu deviendras après être devenue le ténébreux.

\- Le ténébreux ? Donc je réussis ?

Belle lui fit un sourire triste, car il semblait avoir repris de la confiance en lui. Il était maintenant assit beaucoup plus droit, et il avait une lueur dans ses yeux. Du soulagement ? Belle ne serait dire, mais elle lui posa une main sur son avant-bras, les yeux de Rumplestiltskin se posa sur ses doigts fins sur sa peau sale.

\- Tu es donc... ma future femme ?

\- Si on veut... Mais s'il-te-plait, il faut partir...

\- Je ne peux pas... je dois retrouver Bae.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le trouver si mon mari te trouve en premier...

\- Il a le capitaine Jones... Il... il m'a pris ma femme... il est dangereux.

\- Non pas ici... Il a changé.

\- C'était bien un crochet qu'il avait à la main ?

\- Oui, un cadeau fait par... toi.

Le regard catastrophé de Rumplestiltskin fit sincèrement sourire Belle. Il a donc déjà eu une époque où le seul fait de penser à faire mal à quelqu'un dégoûtait Rumple. Le moment magique partit, elle fronça les sourcils, il avait semblé content d'avoir réussi à devenir le ténébreux. Il devait savoir que pour le devenir il fallait tuer l'ancien ténébreux. Elle le détailla en profondeur attristée en se demandant qu'elle souffrance avait pousser un homme qui semblait si doux à vouloir tuer pour avoir le plus grand pouvoir. Belle ne connaissait que vaguement le passé de son mari, elle ne savait que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Mais elle avait toujours senti sa souffrance, l'avoir devant elle la troublait énormément.

\- Il faut y aller.

Rumplestiltskin se leva. Cette Belle était magnifique, elle avait la douceur d'un ange, elle avait de la classe et sa voix était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Comment oublier un accent comme le sien, ses yeux bleus remplis de compassion ? Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, il ne put que se rappeler qu'elle lui avait dit que son mari, son double, son lui du futur était le ténébreux. Il avait donc réussi à avoir le pouvoir, il avait sauvé Bae. C'est avec une force nouvelle qui suivait ce qui semblait être des amis, même si dans ce lot, il y avait le capitaine Killian Jones. Mais avec les regards désolés que le pirate lui lançait de temps en temps, il voyait que Belle ne lui avait pas mentit, il avait changé. Belle marcha en tremblant derrière ce Rumple boitant. Il semblait tellement perdu, tellement seul. Elle n'osa pas penser à quand ils allaient lui dire que Baelfire était mort. Une sensation bizarre monta dans son ventre. Quelqu'un la regardait, elle tourna son regard et croisa, au coin de la rue, le regard brun de son mari. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une Blanche-Neige habillée en noir, Lacey qui encerclait le cou de Rumple avec ses bras et d'une Emma, aux cheveux blancs qui posait un bras sur l'épaule de son mari. Belle sentit des frissons lui traverser le corps.

\- Emma... Tu es aussi ici. Rumple nous a trouvé.

Regina, Hook, Emma et Rumplestiltskin tournèrent leurs regards vers le quatuor qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Le groupe se dépêchèrent, Hook aidant Rumplestiltskin. Mais les méchants au coin de la rue ne bougèrent pas.

\- On les attaques quand ? Demanda Emma la ténébreuse.

Rumple regarda sa femme disparaître avec les autres et son double du passé. Une partie de lui hurlait d'aller la retrouver, d'aller faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la reconquérir, mais les lèvres de Lacey lui mordirent le lobe d'oreille. Rumple jeta un regard à Dark Emma.

\- Ils sont puissants... On ne doit pas le négliger et se croire plus puissant. Ils se connaissent depuis des années, ils...

Rumple ne finit pas sa phrase, ils voulaient dire, ils sont faibles séparé, mais il savait que les mots qui seraient sorti de sa bouche auraient été : ils sont de ma famille.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ah le bon vieux Rumple, tout peureux, tout craquant quoi ! Belle va-t-elle en apprendre un peu plus sur son mari par ce double ? Va-t-elle mieux comprendre Gold ? Et le ténébreux quel est sa motivation, pourquoi veut-il son double ?_

 _Vous êtes assez nombreux à lire chaque chapitre et si peu à commenter, vous savez que vos commentaire peuvent aider à l'histoire, que parfois un simple petit souhait ou commentaire peut allumé quelques chose dans ma tête de folle... C'est le chapitre 8, j'en ai 12 de compléter et je commence le 13 bientôt. Le fond serra bientôt toucher par Gold et il va remonter tranquillement... J'ai déjà ma fin d'écris dans ma tête..._

 _Oh dans cette fic le seul SwanQueen qui auras c'est une grande amitié, mon autre fic est axé sur le SwanQueen et le Rumbelle de façon amoureuse, mais pas ici, désolée quand même... Euh pourquoi je m'excuse ?! Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais bon._

 _Bonne lecture, et prenez une minutes pour laisser un review, ça me donne envie de publier le chapitre suivant dans ces moments là_

 _ **Rumplestlitskin : Oh, ho! Yoo-hoo! HEY! You! We made a deal! I want HER name! We had a deal! I need HER name! H-H-HER NAME!**_

 _ **Charming : ''Her''? Its a boy.**_

 _ **Rumplestlitskin : Missy, Missy, you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?**_

 _ **Snow White : Emma, her name is Emma.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : Emma...**_

(1x01)

Le groupe décida d'amener Rumplestiltskin chez Regina, la maison était plus éloignée du centre-ville et il y avait plus de place pour tout le groupe se sente à son aise. La propriétaire des lieux était nerveuse, Dark Emma était déjà en ville et elle avait bien évidement prit le parti de Gold. Voir les trois versions méchantes de personne qu'elle appréciait entourer ce lutin de malheur n'annonçait rien de plaisant. Les deux seuls doubles qui pouvaient se trouver de leur côté, c'était Leroy dans sa forme originale de _rêveur_ et la plus vieille version de Rumplestiltskin qui sursautait à chaque nouveau son.

\- Sans magie Gold ne représente aucun danger, non ? Demanda Emma.

\- Lui n'est pour l'instant pas un danger, mais il est le chef de ce groupe, tu as vue comment les trois femmes se tenaient à ses côtés ? Elles l'entouraient, le protégeaient, je crois qu'il n'a pas laissé son troupeau partir sur nous car Belle était là.

Regina et Emma jetèrent un coup d'œil à Belle qui s'occupait de Rumplestiltskin aidée par Hook. Le pirate l'avait aidé à enlever la cape toute crasseuse qui entourait ses épaules, Belle lui avait préparé un sandwich et lui posa l'assiette sur les cuisses avant de lever son regard vers les deux femmes qui la regardait. Elle s'avança vers elles, jeta un regard derrière elle pour remarquer que Rumplestiltskin la suivait du regard. Rendue devant Emma et Regina, Belle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de dire à voix basse.

\- Il va vraiment y avoir une guerre ? Pourquoi ne pas juste en apprendre plus sur la malédiction et la détruire ?

\- Rien nous empêche de continuer à faire les recherches, mais oui je crois que Rumple nous a déclaré la guerre. Répliqua Regina.

\- Alors je dois toujours être présente peu importe où vous aller...

\- Belle, non... On ne peut pas te demander ça. On... on ne sait jamais, s'il décide...

\- Il n'est pas venu chercher son double, car j'étais là. Je l'ai vue dans ses yeux.

Ils l'avaient tous vue, tous sentirent qu'il n'était pas venu chercher son double, car il aurait eu de la bagarre et il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser Belle. Mais c'était à savoir combien de temps ce sentiment allait durer. Lacey semblait de plus en plus possessive envers lui et son visage froid était beaucoup plus glacial qu'à l'habitude. Emma s'approcha plus près de Belle pour lui murmurer.

\- On ne peut pas te mettre en danger, Gold ne décidera peut-être pas toujours de t'épargner.

\- Tu crois ? Je n'ai en aucun cas peur qu'il me fasse du mal, ou qu'il laisse son ''armé'' me faire du mal Emma.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine ?

\- Je le sais tout simplement.

Regina s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'épouse du ténébreux.

\- J'aurais pensé la même chose, mais avec Lacey, le fait que tu l'as quitté, que tu attends un enfant et que tu penses lui en privé... Je ne sais plus Belle. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait, car TU étais là, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger au cas dans un avenir proche, il décide de garder la mauvaise Belle.

Belle baissa le regard, elle avait pensé la même chose devant Lacey coller à son mari. Même si elle se refusait à l'idée qu'il puisse laisser quelqu'un la tuer, elle devait avouée qu'elle n'était plus capable de bien le comprendre. Rumple était enfermé dans une spirale de douleur, de doute et de peur et la malédiction venait au bon moment pour trouver des alliés dans ses doubles maléfiques. Belle fut tiré de ses pensées quand Hook arriva à leurs côtés sa main valide sur le nez.

\- Écoutez, il put, il est sale et je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un bain. Mais dans le monde moderne j'ai peur qu'il vive la même expérience que moi, mais lui il paniquera quand le savon lui glissera des mains.

\- Va lui donner un bain alors... Lui répondit Regina

\- Moi ? _Bloody Hell_ , pourquoi moi ?

Rumplestiltskin s'était approché d'eux en silence et se racla la gorge ce qui les fit sursauter.

\- Je suis capable de me laver seul depuis très longtemps.

Le voir se tenir sur son bâton, les cheveux sales lui tombant dans les yeux avec son regard doux et compatissant, les rendaient tous mal à laisse. Seul Hook avait eu droit à cette version de Rumplestiltskin et même là, il avait été terrifié devant le pirate que Killian était à l'époque. Regina avait eu droit à la version plus diabolique, Belle l'avait connue écaillé, mais il avait été plus ouvert, car il en était amoureux. Emma, elle, n'avait connu que Gold, l'homme froid et distingué. La voix calme de ce Rumplestiltskin, ses tremblants de peur et son sourire timide était nouveau pour chaque personne dans cette pièce. Regina réagit en premier.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser seul, la maison est peut-être sécuritaire et Gold a peut-être plus de magie, mais il a Dark Emma avec lui. Elle est puissante, elle pourrait le faire entrer dans la salle de bain et te tuer serait assez facile.

\- Je sais, je n'ai aucun talent en combat...

\- Je... je ne voulais pas t'insulter, c'est que...

\- Je ne suis pas lui. Oui j'avais cru le voir.

\- Hook va t'aider...

Rumplestiltskin leva son regard sur le pirate qui se bouchait toujours le nez, le regard fuyant, avant de glisser un regard vers Belle. Il trouvait étrange que le souvenir de Milah soit si loin dans son souvenir. Cette Belle était un aimant pour son regard, un harpon pour son cœur, il puisa son courage dans son ventre et osa demander.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être Belle qui me surveille ?

Les trois paires de yeux qui le regardaient avec étonnement lui donnèrent presque envie de rire. Il ne savait pas dans quel monde ils étaient, mais ils oubliaient qu'il avait des oreilles et qu'il avait une ouïe très fine.

\- Vous parliez bas, mais pas assez. J'ai tout entendu. Si j'ai bien compris, il n'a pas eu d'effusion de sang car Belle était présente. Alors n'est-ce pas la suite logique qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que moi, si c'est ma mort que l'on souhaite.

Regina, elle, ne retint pas son sourire, sacré petit lutin, se dit-elle. Il était futé, il ressemblait à un tout petit être sans défense, mais pas sans intelligence. Il en pinçait pour Belle, quoi d'étonnant il était Rumplestiltskin, si elle était l'amour véritable du ténébreux pourquoi son passé ne ressentirait pas la même chose. En plus il avait raison, si par miracle Rumple réussissait à apparaître dans la salle de bain, retrouver son double avec sa femme le prendrait par surprise. Surtout connaissant Belle, elle protégerait le plus faible. Comme la magie de Belle fonctionnait toujours avec le ténébreux, ils devaient l'utiliser sans la mettre en danger. Quel danger pouvait-il avoir à être dans la même salle de bain que le passé de son mari, en plus elle était la seule des quatre à l'avoir déjà vue nu.

\- Il a raison.

\- Pardon ? répliqua Belle

Hook sembla soulagé de ne pas avoir à surveillé l'ancêtre du crocodile, tandis que Belle était perdu, Emma pour sa part ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je peux me proposer, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- C'est gentil Emma, mais il a raison, il sera en sécurité avec Belle s'il arrive quelque chose. Gold doit avoir donner des consignes à ton double et à celui de Mary-Margaret et une de ses consignes est sûrement : Pas toucher à Belle.

Quand un petit coin des lèvres de Rumplestiltskin s'étira avec cette conclusion, Regina vit qu'elle avait vu juste. La magie Belle French fonctionnait aussi avec lui. Belle jeta un regard à Regina avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, suivit par Rumplestiltskin toujours appuyé sur sa canne. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le siège des toilettes en faisant couler l'eau du bain.

\- L'eau vient de ses trucs ? On n'a pas à la chauffer ?

\- Non.

\- Ingénieux.

Belle remplit la baignoire qu'à moitié, elle savait que l'eau deviendrait sale dès son entrée dans le bain. Belle se mit dos à lui.

\- Déshabille toi et assit toi dans le bain... Attention à ta jambe blessée, ça peut-être glissant.

Elle l'entendit glisser quelque peu à son entrée dans le bain. Il poussa un gémissement de bien être, rien de mieux que se sentir dans l'eau chaude. Belle vint prendre place à côté de la baignoire, sur le siège de toilettes où Rumplestiltskin était assis quelques minutes plutôt. Elle prit un savon neuf et lui donna.

\- Mouille le avant, tu n'auras pas de difficulté à le faire glisser sur ta peau.

\- Merci.

Belle osa un regard, pas parce qu'il était nu dans le bain, non, il n'était pas son mari, mais pour mieux le regarder. Il avait mis ses cheveux en arrière et son visage était tout à fait dégager. Elle était surprise de voir un visage différent de son Rumple. Il s'émerveillait à la mousse que le savon faisait sur sa peau, il jeta un regard à Belle. Ses yeux bruns était remplis de tristesse, mais elle y voyait une lueur de bonheur.

\- Ce savon sent bon, ma peau va sentir la même chose ?

\- Oui, c'est senteur vanille.

\- C'est ça alors, l'odeur sucré.

Quand il eut fini de se laver le corps, Belle lui demanda de se mettre dos au robinet. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'était un robinet, il s'exécuta. Belle avait amenée avec elle un petit seau, elle ouvrit le robinet pour le remplir pour ensuite le verser tranquillement sur la tête de Rumplestiltskin. Elle prit le shampooing s'en mit un peu dans la paume de sa main, avant de venir frotter les cheveux du double de son mari. Belle avait souvent passé ses mains dans les cheveux longs de Rumple, mais laver ceux de celui qui était dans le bain semblait étrange. Comme s'il avait senti son malaise, il se mit à parler de sa voix douce.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il ma mort à tout prix ? Je ne suis pas une menace pour ce Gold.

\- Tu es sa plus grande menace. Ferme les yeux au cas que du shampooing te tombe dans les yeux, ce n'est pas une sensation agréable.

Rumplestiltskin ferma ses yeux très fort, par peur que du savon se glisse au travers de ses longs cils. D'une main il essuya celui qui coulait sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi sa plus grande menace ?

\- Tu lui rappelle tout ce qu'il veut oublier, tout ce qu'il ne veut pas se souvenir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser me tuer ?

Belle arrêta son mouvement, surprise par la question. Quelle personne bien dans sa tête permettrait la mort d'un autre être humain ? Elle reprit son frottage, sentant les cheveux devenir propres sous ses doigts. Une fois fini, Belle le rinça, s'assurant qu'il n'en restait plus. Quand elle retourna s'asseoir, Belle le fit s'essuyer l'eau sur le visage avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi, Belle ?

\- Car te tuer le fera totalement déraper. Car t'éliminer le détruirait plus qu'il ne peut penser.

\- Qu'ai-je de si terrible pour qu'il veuille oublié ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Oui tu le sais, mais tu es trop gentille.

\- Je... je ne sais pas tout... Il ne m'a pas tout dit.

\- Je suis un lâche, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je me suis blessé volontairement, car une voyante m'a dit que j'allais mourir durant la guerre de Ogres. Et que mon fils allait grandir sans moi. Elle m'a aussi dit de prendre la bonne décision, que le choix que j'allais faire allait me faire perdre mon fils. J'ai marché trois jours sur ma jambe cassée, pour me rendre chez moi, où ma femme en colère de me voir vivant tenant mon Bae dans ses bras. La dernière chose que je me souviens avant de me réveiller ici, c'est de m'avoir fait humilié devant mon fils, qu'un vieil homme m'a aidé, me parlant du pouvoir du ténébreux. J'avais décidé d'aller le tuer, pour avoir son pouvoir. Je m'imaginais avec ce grand pouvoir, faire le bien autour de moi. Mais je crois comprendre que ça ne sait pas passer comme ça. Au moins ton mari n'est plus un lâche.

Belle l'avait écoutée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva pour aller chercher des vêtements propres. Emma avait été cherché des vêtements de son père. Même si David était plus grand que Rumplestiltskin, il serait mieux dans du linge propre que remettre ses vieilles choses sales.

Quand elle revint dans la salle de bain, elle le retrouva assis sur les toilettes, une grande serviette entourant son corps. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en l'arrière, comme il était propre Belle remarqua qu'il n'était pas rasé. Elle lui tendit les vêtements et lui fit dos pour qu'il s'habille à son aise. Le silence entre eux commençait à devenir lourd, en fermant les yeux Belle murmura.

\- c'est encore un lâche. Peut-être même plus que tu peux l'avoir été.

Belle prit une grande respiration et osa lui demandée ce qu'elle n'avait pas oser demander à son mari. Pas qu'elle avait peur de la réponse de Rumple, mais car elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout dit.

\- Pourquoi avoir vendu ton deuxième né ? Je sais que Baelfire était malade, que tu n'avais pas d'argent, que c'était ton seul choix, mais pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Belle entendit l'arrête de bruissement de vêtement, signe qu'il c'était figé.

\- Tu...tu es au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Co…comment ?

\- Je suis enceinte...

\- Tu... oh désolé.

Elle se retourna devant sa voix triste, il avait mis le jeans, mais pas encore le t-shirt. Il regarda Belle les yeux pleins d'eau, les lèvres tremblantes, d'un geste tendre, elle tendit une main pour venir lui caresser la joue.

\- Il a réglé ça. C'est à ce moment que notre relation... est devenu encore plus compliqué. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- Milah m'avait envoyé le tuer, j'ai essayé, mais il s'est réveillé et m'a fait cette proposition. Comment pouvais-je refuser ? Mon fils, vivant, en chair et en os, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde allait mourir. Bien-sûr que j'ai vendu un enfant qui n'existera jamais. C'est pour Bae que je voulais devenir ténébreux. Depuis sa naissance toutes mes actions ont été pour lui.

Rumple n'était pas différent de celui qu'il avait été. La seule différence c'était qu'il était le ténébreux depuis des siècles, qu'il avait fait le mal autour de lui pour retrouver Baelfire. Qu'il continuait d'en faire pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Peu importe à quelle époque il se trouvait, Rumplestiltskin avait toujours fait les mauvais choix, même si c'était par amour. Même si son envie d'être le ténébreux était pour faire le bien, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour résister à l'appelle de la noirceur. Belle retira sa main de sa joue et le laissa finir de s'habiller, mais des voix s'élevèrent au premier étage, elle jeta un regard vers Rumplestiltskin, qui la regarda avec une lueur de panique. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la voix de leurs amis. Arrivé en bas, Belle vit Hook et Regina à la fenêtre, tandis qu'Emma avait le corps à moitié sortit par la porte.

\- N'essaie même pas, il y a d'autres moyens que la force. Hurla Emma.

Belle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du pirate. En bas du balcon se trouvait Lacey, la version ténébreuse d'Emma et la version méchante de Blanche-Neige. Elle se pencha un peu, pour remarquer que Rumple était sur le balcon, devant Emma. Belle fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers le double de son mari, qui se tenait éloigné de l'action, serrant son bâton entre ses mains tremblantes. Il était hors de question pour Belle que Rumple tue la version de lui qui prouvait qu'il pouvait encore être un homme.

\- Regina, protège-le... protège ce double qui semble être si important pour Rumple.

\- Belle ?

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où Emma était en train de discuter avec Rumple. Hook lui prit le bras.

\- Belle ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il tue l'un de vous, ni qu'il mette la main sur son double. Mettez-le en sécurité.

Regina et Hook disparurent avec un Rumplestiltskin confus. Quand Belle fut assurée qu'ils étaient loin elle ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant sursauté autant Emma que Rumple. Les yeux de Belle tombèrent sur un loup gris qui se trouvait assis au pied de son mari. Un loup qui montra ses crocs dès qu'il la vit. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant se transformer en loup à Storybrooke et c'était Ruby. Belle plongea son regard dans les yeux de son mari, qui venait de poser une main sur la tête de la louve pour la calmer.

\- Je m'occupe de lui Emma.

\- Belle ce n'est pas...

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler ...

Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gold, qui n'avait que Belle à ses yeux, avant d'entré. Mais elle resta derrière la porte que Belle venait de refermer. Si jamais, il osait faire un mouvement agressif envers Belle, elle pourrait agir.

\- Tu n'auras pas ce que tu es venue chercher.

\- Belle, je ne veux pas de bagarre. Donne le moi et on s'en va.

\- Et si vous partiez tout de suite ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes options.

Belle vit les trois femmes s'avancer vers eux, près à l'attaque, mais Rumple leva la main, leur commandant de reculer. Il n'avait peut-être plus aucune magie, mais l'autorité qu'il dégageait de lui était terrifiante. Comme de raison, les trois femmes firent quelques pas de reculons. Rumple claqua des doigts et la louve partit se loger contre une des jambes de Lacey, qui lui caressa l'oreille. Si tous les doubles méchants se ralliaient à Rumple, s'ils le désignaient comme leur chef, la partie n'allait pas s'annoncer facile. Rien de plus terrible que le ténébreux en colère aveuglé par sa soif de violence.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Rumple ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je veux ma fin heureuse.

\- Une fin heureuse, c'est plutôt une fin tout court que tu veux. Comment peux-tu penser à une fin heureuse, si tu n'es déjà pas à la base, heureux. Tu aurais pu l'avoir ta fin heureuse, Rumple, avec moi et notre fils.

\- Tu m'as enlevé cette possibilité, car tu as cru notre fils dans ton rêve. Tu l'as cru quand il t'a dit que j'allais détruire notre famille.

\- Et tu crois que tu fais quoi là ? Tu feras quoi si je ne te laisse pas prendre ton double ? Tu vas laisser Lacey me tuer ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Rumple fronça les sourcils devant se déversement d'émotions. Sa tête était remplis de tant d'incompréhension, de doutes, de colère qu'il avait de la difficulté à bien réfléchir. Tout semblait plus clair quand il était seul avec Lacey, tout s'embrouillait quand il avait Belle devant lui. Il devait revenir à ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait besoin d'avoir en sa possession son double.

Rumple fit un pas vers Belle, un mouvement qu'il souhaitait être menaçant, mais sa femme ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Il tendit une main pour caresser la joue de Belle avant de sentir une énergie puissante le frapper à la poitrine le projetant en arrière. Dark Emma eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol que déjà Evil Snow s'avançait vers Emma, qui avait utilisé sa magie pour repousser Rumple de Belle.

\- ASSEZ.

Le hurlement de Rumple glaça le sang de tout le monde et arrêta en plein mouvement la version méchante de Blanche-Neige. Emma se trouvait devant Belle, le regard menaçant. Rumple se releva lentement en grimaçant, le regard furieux vers la blonde.

\- Tu croyais quoi miss Swan, que j'allais briser le cou de Belle ? Si j'avais voulu votre mort à tous j'aurais déjà claqué des doigts et il en aurait eu des morts. Je ne voulais récupérer que ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Ce double ne t'appartient pas Gold. Il est plus en sécurité avec nous.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le garder 24h sur 24...

Rumple jeta un regard pardessus son épaule et d'un regard à Lacey, le petit groupe laissa Rumple seul avec Belle et Emma. Il se frotta la poitrine.

\- Quel est vraiment ton plan, Gold. Tu veux que chaque double arrive et que la prophétie se réalise. Tu peux parfaitement mourir, ce n'est pas toujours l'original qui reste.

\- Voilà pourquoi je veux m'assurer que seul les meilleures versions ne restent.

\- Ce qui veux dire ?

\- Éliminer les nuisibles...

\- Et ton double fait partit des nuisibles ?

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du ténébreux.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tuer ne résoudra pas ton problème.

\- Et d'après toi Emma, quel est mon problème.

Gold l'appelait très rarement Emma, ça la déstabilisa quelque peu, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait toute son attention. Il semblait totalement perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiment contradictoire. Emma vit pour la première fois que peut être Belle avait toujours eut raison, il avait bel et bien un homme sous la Bête. Un homme qui avait perdu depuis longtemps la bataille contre les ténèbres, mais qui de temps en temps essayait de sortir de cette carapace. Un homme qui apparaissait par les yeux de Gold. Ses yeux bruns semblaient vouloir hurler de l'aider, de lui montrer le chemin vers la rédemption. Emma jeta un regard à Belle, qui les yeux remplis d'eau avaient vu elle aussi la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme devant eux. Emma leva les mains pour montrer à Rumple qu'elle n'était plus une menace.

\- Tu peux sois nous aider, ou nous laissez faire. Briser la malédiction pour que tout revienne à la normal. Tu peux faire le choix d'être du bon côté. Du côté de Belle...

Rumple plissa les yeux et la petite lueur d'espoir qu'Emma avait vue dans son regard s'effaça. L'homme était de nouveau avalé par la Bête.

\- J'ai toujours été du côté de Belle, la plupart de mes actions ont été pour elle, pour nous. Mais miss Swan, ma femme semble avoir oublié tout ça... Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos recherches.

Après un dernier regard de tristesse vers Belle, Rumple se retourna et se dirigea vers sa petite armée qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Emma et Belle virent Lacey venir l'embrasser et ils disparurent avec le soleil levant, annonçant le matin. Belle étouffa ses larmes quand Emma la prit par les épaules, toutes deux retournèrent dans la maison de Regina. Mais pour Emma Swan, la partie n'était pas terminé, elle avait pu voir l'homme qui se cachait en Rumplestiltskin. Comment elle avait pu l'avoir manqué durant toutes ces années ? Quand Regina arriva avec Hook et le double du ténébreux, Emma su que la clé était cette version de Rumplestiltskin, cet homme qu'il avait déjà été.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oui je sais j'avais pourtant dis que je ne publierai plus cette fic, mais certaine personne m'ont dit de continuer, alors pourquoi pas, elle me plais beaucoup cette histoire et avec le bon coeur que j'ai, je vais vous la terminer. Mais même si le nombre de vue est élevée, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir un tout petit mot._

 _Bon revenons au chapitre... Vous avez compris que Gold est dans un tourbillon de folie, il sombre de plus en plus et la décision qu'il prend dans ce chapitre le choc lui même. Mais il a toujours le temps de changer d'idée, de l'amélioré et même l'abandonné au courant des chapitre suivant._

 _Je remercie ceux qui on demandé la suite de cette fic, vraiment sans vous, il n'aurait pas eu de continuité._

 _Un ÉNORME merci à_ **Not gonna die** , _une méga béta qui travail aussi fort que moi pour rendre ce chapitre le meilleur possible..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 _ **Belle : (…) Rumplestiltskin, I command you... To leave Storybrooke.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : (crying) Oh no. Please. I-I-I won't be able to come back.**_

 _ **Belle : (crying) I know...**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin : (crying) I-I-I don't want to lose you.**_

 _ **Belle : (crying) You already have.**_

 _ **(4X12)**_

Se forcer à être un gentil lui faisait aussi mal qu'être séparé de Belle. Il n'y avait pas que la peur qui l'empêchait de changer, mais surtout la sensation de manque qui le rongeait de l'intérieur quand il était sans cette magie noire **.** La pesanteur de la noirceur qui planait toujours au-dessus de lui le faisait se sentir vivant, il se sentait puissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir à l'époque où il était méprisé, humilié – où il était faible. Rumple claqua sa langue contre ses dents, s'il n'avait pas été le ténébreux jamais Belle French ne serait tombée amoureuse de lui. Belle avait besoin d'apprivoiser une Bête, elle était attirée par la noirceur des gens, tout en voyant en eux une lueur de lumière. Et lui, que voyait-il en Belle pour ne pas être capable de l'oublier définitivement ?

Rumple jeta un regard sur Lacey qui dormait dans le lit, et tout en secouant sa tête un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage. Car Belle était pure, elle était la lumière de sa vie, le seul lien qui le gardait accroché à cette partie toujours ''humaine'' en lui. Mais ils étaient rendus à un point de non-retour, où elle n'acceptait plus sa personnalité et où son manque de compréhension le rendait agressif. Mais même si tout était plus facile avec Lacey, était-il prêt à abandonner l'espoir de reconquérir Belle ? Si Rumple avait eu le sens de l'humour, il aurait éclaté de rire à ce questionnement. Il n'avait plus d'espoir pour Belle et lui, c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la décision de s'accommoder de la malédiction pour avoir sa fin heureuse. Et sa fin heureuse commençait avec Lacey, c'était pourtant bien clair dans sa tête, mais quand il avait Belle devant lui, lui tenant tête, n'ayant pas peur de lui, il perdait totalement la notion de fin heureuse qu'il s'était construit dans sa tête.

Belle était peut-être sa malédiction, le genre de poison qui entrait en soi sans jamais en ressortir, ou si on y arrivait les dégâts était considérables. L'extraction de ce poison provoquerait le déchirement de son être, le laissant à moitié-mort, un être perdu qui souhaiterait toujours reconstruire ce qui a été brisé **.** Les signaux d'alarme avaient pourtant été là rapidement dès l'arrivé de Belle à son château, il avait voulu se séparer de ce sentiment vicieux qui se faufilait dans ses entrailles. Quand il avait été trop tard, que les yeux de Belle devenaient plus doux lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans son regard de hibou, et quand leurs lèvres s'étaient finalement touchées pour la première fois, il l'avait mise à la porte. Rumple l'avait renvoyée par peur, par sécurité. La sensation de plaisir, de sérénité qu'il avait ressentie au contact de ses lèvres la première fois, lui avait fait sauter l'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête. L'annonce de sa mort lui avait glacé le cœur encore plus, effaçant la chaleur qu'elle avait emporté en lui. Les retrouvailles lui avaient redonné envie de se battre pour être meilleur, mais à chaque fois ça avait échoué. Le cercle vicieux de plaire à quelqu'un et renier ce qui germe en nous. Belle le rendait faible, le rendait doux et il n'avait pas besoin de ces sentiments pour faire avancer son plan. Rumple tendit une main pour caresser la joue de Lacey, qui s'y frotta un sourire aux lèvres sans toutefois se réveiller. Elle était parfaite, la copie conforme physique de Belle mais l'esprit identique au sien. Une puissante nausée monta progressivement dans sa gorge, l'acidité de tous ses dégoûts et ses regrets allait être expulsée sans crier garde. Il se leva rapidement et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Rumple s'assit ensuite à côté, les mains tremblantes quand une autre poussé lui fit pencher la tête pour expulser de nouveau ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Une fois fini, il cracha avant de se lever péniblement et se regarder dans le miroir. Son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses lèvres tremblantes. D'une main il s'essuya la bouche avant de se brosser les dents. La mousse du dentifrice lui coula sur le menton, et il arrêta son brossage quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir. Rumple venait de voir dans ses yeux pourquoi il avait été malade. Il cracha sur le miroir tout le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de le frapper avec son poing, se laissant tomber par terre, pris par d'incontrôlables sanglots silencieux. Il venait de décider du sort de Belle, elle allait devoir disparaître pour que Lacey reste. Il en avait vomi de douleur, mais Rumple devait penser à sa fin heureuse. Belle l'avait effacé de sa vie et de celle de leurs fils à naître, alors il devait faire de même. _Incapable tu seras d'éliminer celle qui a ton cœur._ Rumple se prit la tête entre ses mains, en serrant les dents, maudissant cette voix de malheur.

\- Gold ? Gold qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lacey se mit à genoux à côté de lui et sans attendre sa réponse elle l'entoura de ses bras. À la sensation de bras autour de lui, Rumple se mit à se débattre et crier des mots incompréhensibles, mais Lacey resserra son étreinte. Tout le corps de Gold devint mou, il s'accrocha aux épaules de la jeune femme laissant libre court à de gros sanglots. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Lacey.

\- Je suis désolé Belle... Je... je dois penser à ce que j'ai besoin...Je...

Lacey le berça lentement, ses lèvres sur son oreille lui chuchotant des choses que seul Rumple pouvait entendre. Elle posa son menton contre son épaule, le laissant pleurer, mais un sourire s'élargit de plus en plus sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Même si elle savait que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait gagné, qu'il pouvait toujours changer d'avis, Lacey avait juste envie de se réjouir de sa tristesse, car il laissait sortir sa faiblesse pour laisser entrer la force de la noirceur.

Elle ne comprenait pas que la tête et le cœur de son Mr. Gold soient en désaccord. Lacey ne voyait pas le combat final qui se déroulait en Rumple. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un homme qui avait décidé de garder en vie la bonne fille et de tuer sa femme. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Rumple avait pris la décision que c'était Belle qui devait mourir, le décider ne voulait pas dire le réaliser, surtout quand il s'agissait de Rumplestiltskin. Il avait bien un jour décidé qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de Belle, pourtant il en était totalement fou. Quand il s'agissait de son histoire d'amour, la raison de Rumple ne l'emportait jamais sur son cœur. Mais ce qui se passait dans la tête de Gold était totalement étrangé à Lacey. Quand elle sentit le corps de Rumple se raidir, Lacey retira ses bras et lui leva le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien...

\- Gold ?

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas identiques à ceux de Belle, Rumple y voyait bien de l'amour, mais pas le même genre d'amour pure que Belle avait dans son regard quand elle regardait, avant, avant qu'il ne dérape complètement. Il se releva péniblement prenant appui sur les épaules de Lacey, qui le soutenait en lui tenant les avant-bras. Il devait faire le sale travail, c'est lui qui devait tuer Belle. _Hypocrite, tu ne veux juste pas déléguer car tu sais que lever la main sur Belle est impossible, sauf pour la caresser._

\- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il tout bas, entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

Il releva la tête vers Lacey, un œil fermé, car sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle lui caressa le visage et le traîna vers le lit. Lacey le coucha, tout habillé et remonta les draps sur lui, elle serait aux petits oignons avec lui, car elle sentait que la fin de Belle approchait et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il change d'avis. Rumple ferma les yeux, ses doigts se frottant entre ses yeux. _Tu te crois capable de rentrer un couteau dans le doux corps chaud de TA Belle ? Tuant ton fils en même temps ? Ah oui c'est vrai, un fils que tu ne pourras jamais voir_. Rumple poussa un soupir en sachant parfaitement que la voix allait rester présente tant qu'il ne sera pas en paix avec son choix. Il ferma fortement ses yeux, mais les larmes sortirent de leur prison en se faufilant entre ses cils. Comment est-ce possible que le ténébreux ait autant de difficulté à organiser la mort de quelqu'un? _Car tu t'es laissé avoir par l'amour mon pauvre fou._ Il préférait savoir Belle morte qu'avec un autre qui pourrait élever son fils. _Excuse de lâche_. Si Belle reste en vie, son plan ne pourrait pas se réaliser et sa fin heureuse n'aurait jamais lieu. _Et cette fin que tu aurais pu avoir avec elle ?_ Rumple prit une grande inspiration pour laisser l'air sortir d'entre ses lèvres doucement, essayant de calmer son mal de tête. Se répétant que tout était plus facile avec Lacey, qu'elle le comprenait et l'acceptait comme il était. _Elle n'aime que la Bête, pas l'homme. Belle aimait les deux._ _Aimait tout ton être._

\- Baliverne !

Rumple serra les dents, il venait encore de se faire avoir par cette voix dans sa tête en lui répondant à vive voix. Le ricanement si familier qu'il entendit dans sa tête lui apprit que le maudit lutin était fier de lui. Et comme de raison, il l'entendit fredonner une chanson, qui n'avait que pour parole un seul et unique mot : _Belle. Belle, Belle...ohhh Beeeeelllle._ Malgré lui, Rumple se sentit bercer par cette mélodie et s'endormit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le matin arriva trop rapidement à son goût qu'il se donna comme excuse qu'il devait trouver un plan pour que la mort de Belle se passe le moins douloureusement possible. _Attaque-la avec une marguerite en lui chantant que tu l'aimes_. Il secoua sa tête et se leva, ignorant sa conscience.

Le réveil de Belle se fut plus en violence que Rumple. Elle sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine de Regina. Elle était pourtant supposée être seule avec Rumplestiltskin. Belle se leva d'un bond, courant pour aller voir la chambre où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Vide. Elle prit la lampe qui trônait sur la table de chevet et descendit lentement les escaliers. Le bâton qui servait au double de son mari de marché était par terre, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle prit une grande respiration et entra en trombe dans la cuisine, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Le pauvre Rumplestiltskin sursauta violemment et tomba sur les fesses, ne pouvant pas se retenir sur le comptoir. Un bol de céréales sur les cuisses et son contenu un peu partout baignant dans du lait. Il souffla sur ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et leva ses grands yeux vers Belle. Elle avait la lampe levée, prête à frapper, mais une expression de surprise et de honte sur son visage, qui le fit éclater de rire. Belle sentit des frissons la parcourir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jamais elle n'avait entendu Rumple rire avec autant de sincérité. En fait, jamais il n'avait éclaté de rire. Elle prit le temps de bien le regarder aussi. Il avait les fesses trempées par le lait qui coulait sous lui, les céréales mettaient de la couleur sur son pantalon sombre, ses grand yeux, ses cheveux emmêlés et son rire incontrôlable la firent rire à son tour.

Belle déposa la lampe et s'approcha de lui tant bien que mal, tellement elle riait, en lui tendant la main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Rumplestiltskin prit sa main, mais quand il essaya de se relever, les chaussettes qu'il avait au pied glissèrent sur le lait, et il retomba fesses premières, entraînant presque Belle dans sa chute. L'euphorie reprit de plus belle, il n'avait jamais connu la céramique comme plancher. Quand il se mit à genoux pour essayer de se relever, Belle n'était déjà plus d'aucune aide. Elle était accotée sur le comptoir, riant à chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour se relever.

\- Je... je crois que mon bâton sera plus compréhensif que toi...

Quand elle vient lui porter le bâton qui allait devenir son sauveur, il comprit qu'il devait peut-être s'éloigner de ce lait et ces céréales qui traînaient avec lui au sol. Quand il marcha à quatre pattes pour se rendre un peu plus loin, Belle arrêta de rire, avant d'éclater de nouveau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'éloigne de mon malheur...

Il tourna son regard vers elle, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Rendu dans un endroit sec, il prit appui sur son bâton et en grimaçant, réussit à se relever. Belle avait remarqué la crispation de son visage et comprit que sa jambe lui faisait mal.

\- Va t'asseoir je te ressers un bol, je te dois bien ça après t'avoir fait perdre le premier.

\- Merci... euh je prends les céréales qui ont beaucoup de couleurs et de goûts différents.

Belle fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'il parlait des Fruits Loops. Elle lui versa le lait sur les céréales tandis qu'il la regardant faire, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Belle s'assit devant lui, l'interrogea du regard,

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non... non. La... la grossesse te va bien.

Belle était à son troisième mois de grossesse et son ventre paraissait à peine, elle vit Rumplestiltskin baisser la tête sur son bol et commencer à manger, ses cheveux lui cachant totalement le visage. Ça lui avait fait du bien de rire, mais maintenant elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Belle aurait adoré rire autant avec Rumple, qu'il soit aussi détendu que son double **.** Elle le vit la regarder de temps en temps au travers de ses cheveux, et comme s'il venait de trouver le courage il releva la tête, essuya le lait qui lui coulait sur le menton.

\- Comment est ton mari ?

\- Identique à toi, sauf qu'il a les cheveux courts maintenant.

\- Pas physiquement je veux dire.

Belle avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa question, mais ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle était tombée amoureuse du ténébreux, car elle avait vu en lui une partie du double qu'elle avait devant elle. Mais ce Rumplestiltskin n'avait aucune partie du ténébreux en lui. Belle se passa une main nerveusement sur son visage. Rumplestiltskin sembla comprendre son malaise, et il essaya de plaisanter.

\- A part qu'il a quelques centaines d'années de plus que moi.

\- A peine, ça ne paraît que dans ses cheveux qui sont plus gris que les tiens. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh les miens sont encore bruns mademoiselle.

Ils eurent leur première connexion quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se pénétrèrent. Belle se perdit dans son grand regard brun, il n'avait que de la gentillesse dans ses yeux. Rumplestiltskin, lui se déclara totalement amoureux de cette Belle. Le sentiment l'avait pris au ventre dès qu'il l'avait vue dans ce restaurant la nuit dernière. Même si ce sentiment était dangereux, qu'il ne le comprenait pas, il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme lui faisait un effet monstre. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de type à attirer les femmes, même avant l'incident qui le rendit handicapé. Son modèle original devait dégager une aura pour qu'une femme aussi magnifique que Belle puisse en être tombée amoureuse. Mais Rumplestiltskin pouvait voir qu'elle était troublée d'être devant lui, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

Il ne connaissait pas le mari de Belle, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait devant elle l'homme qu'elle avait toujours cru son mari capable d'être. Que voir le visage de son mari la bouleversait en sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient deux hommes totalement à l'opposé. Belle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec Rumple, toutes les fois où il l'avait fait sourire, où il lui avait parlé à voix basse, la berçant quand elle faisait un cauchemar. La toute première fois où il lui avait fait l'amour, à leur retrouvaille, de la façon la plus délicate du monde, tremblant pour se retenir par peur de lui faire mal. Et toute les fois qui suivirent la première, jusqu'à la dernière fois, dans la chambre de Mary-Margaret et David. Un flottement qu'ils s'étaient permis dans une situation explosive. Un moment magique où il était toujours à son meilleur, rempli de douceur et sans égoïsme. Rumple lui faisait toujours l'amour avec la plus grande générosité possible. Cet amour avait créé la vie qui grandissait en elle. Belle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par l'homme au visage identique à son Rumple.

\- C'est douloureux de vivre sans lui ?

\- C'était rendu douloureux de vivre avec lui, la douleur est plus supportable sans lui qu'avec.

\- C'est triste...

\- Oui, seule je pouvais toujours me dire qu'il changerait, que de toute façon je l'aime en entier. Mais...

\- Tu es tombée enceinte, et ce qui est bon pour toi, ne l'est pas pour le bébé.

Belle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comment lui pouvait le comprendre aussi facilement tandis que Rumple l'accusait de briser une famille. C'était lui qui brisait cette famille. Comment élever un bébé avec un ténébreux qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Belle avait toujours eu des difficultés à comprendre le fonctionnement de la dague du ténébreux. Elle ne voyait pas l'effet addictif qu'avait le pouvoir sur Rumple, que même s'il avait souhaité s'en débarrasser, le manque était aussi douloureux qu'un drogué qui essaie d'arrêter l'héroïne sans aide, sans méthadone. Belle se leva de la table un peu trop brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Rumplestiltskin qui s'étouffa en avalant sa bouchée trop rapidement. Il toussa, le visage rouge, les yeux larmoyant, Belle vint lui frotter le dos, honteuse de lui avoir fait peur. Elle oubliait facilement qu'il était du genre nerveux, qu'il ne connaissait pas ce monde et toute cette technologie nouvelle. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il s'essuya les yeux de sa main.

\- Je dois arrêter d'être nerveux ça va me tuer un jour.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... ça m'attriste de parler de Rumple...

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Monsieur Gold ?

\- Personne ne t'a encore expliqué ce qu'était Storybrooke ?

\- Non, je crois que tout le monde ne pensait qu'à sauver ma pauvre carcasse de ton mari.

Belle eut un sourire sans joie. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, du contrat de Hadès et de son retour comme ténébreux, il était différent. En fait, depuis son retour à la vie, après son sacrifice, Rumple était devenu plus mystérieux, nourrissant une haine incompréhensible pour n'importe qui. La recherche de plus en plus de pouvoir passait même avant leur mariage. Il n'avait pourtant pas été différent dans l'intimité avec elle, mais Belle l'avait pourtant senti de plus en plus absent. Quelque chose semblait s'être fissuré entre eux depuis qu'elle l'avait banni, ensuite elle avait essayé de l'oublier avec Will. Elle était tout simplement incapable de l'oublier, Belle avait cru mourir quand il passa près de la mort. Elle se souvint d'avoir paniqué quand il devint un héros, la sauvant de Merida transformée en ours, libérant Excalibur. Sans magie, il avait même réussi son duel contre Hook devenu ténébreux. Pourtant elle l'avait de nouveau rejeté, prétextant avoir eu trop mal. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui avait tout simplement pas sauté dessus. Oui, il a eu une période où Regina détenait son cœur, mais une fois son cœur rendu par Rumple, elle le repoussa. Quand il lui avait appris qu'ils attendaient un bébé, que ce bébé avait été vendu des siècles auparavant et qu'en même temps elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était de nouveau le ténébreux, tout explosa en Belle. Elle ne voulait plus revivre les dernières années. Elle avait perdu confiance en lui. Et le rêve qu'elle avait fait, lui venant la chercher et Gideon lui annonçant de ne plus le croire. Son fils, leur fils lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à Rumple. Et pour la première depuis très longtemps, Rumple avait réussi à lui faire peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard ni cette crispation de visage quand il voulut la forcer à boire la potion. Mais il avait reculé, Belle avait réussi à venir atteindre quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir en lui.

Et Belle avait Rumplestiltskin devant elle, l'homme qu'il était avant la noirceur de la dague. Son beau visage oscilla entre la peur et l'émerveillement, ses yeux bruns remplis d'intelligence et d'envie, ses cheveux toujours peignés de façon négligée. Debout, il avait toujours tendance à faire bouger son bâton d'une main à l'autre, ses doigts étaient d'ailleurs bizarrement assez long pour un homme de sa stature. Il n'avait pas l'élégance de Gold, mais il avait un petit côté ouvert à l'imprévisible. Ce Rumple semblait être capable de rire de lui-même, c'était sûrement un moyen de défense après des années d'intimidation, mais il avait une naïveté qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans son mari. Si à l'époque du Château du ténébreux, elle n'avait pas été capable de voir le changement du lutin en sa présence, qu'elle n'avait pas senti qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Avec Rumplestiltskin devant elle, la regardant, espérant en apprendre plus sur cette ville, Belle voyait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Elle sentait quand il retenait sa respiration car elle passait près de lui, ou la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle parlait. Belle voyait ça comme un compliment, elle était heureuse de savoir que même sans le ténébreux Rumple pouvait peut-être l'aimer quand même. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand elle le fit se lever de la table, prenant appui sur son bâton.

\- Ça va Belle ? Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de la ville.

\- Écoute je dois aller faire mon échographie, viens avec moi et je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Av...avec toi, vraiment?

\- Oui, va juste te changer, ton pantalon sent le lait séché.

Rumplestiltskin baissa son regard sur le pantalon et avec un sourire, sortit de la cuisine en boitant. Il revient portant un jeans et un t-shirt blanc, et quand Belle se retourna vers lui, elle en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rumple habillé aussi simplement et elle devait avouer qu'avec ses cheveux mi-longs ça lui donnait tout un style. Le double se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, jeta un regard incertain à Belle, qui ne put que lever son pouce en signe de consentement. Elle oublia de lui parler des voitures, comme il était apparu durant la nuit passée, aucune voiture n'était en marche. Une fois sorti dehors, il paniqua légèrement devant ces charrues sans cheval. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus durant le trajet à pied jusqu'à l'hôpital. Rumplestiltskin regardait ses pieds en marchant, s'accrochant à son bâton. Ses cheveux toujours aussi négligés lui tombèrent sur le visage et de temps en temps il soufflait dessus pour pouvoir faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Belle savait qu'ils allaient devoir passer devant la boutique de son mari, mais elle avait choisi le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue. Cependant, elle le vit sortir de la boutique, seul.

Rumple resta là, regardant sa femme passer avec son pitoyable double qui marchait les cheveux au vent. Il pouvait faire une pierre d'un coup, aller chercher son double et éliminer Belle. Il jeta rapidement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si les autres ne l'avait pas suivi, mais il remarqua une ombre.

\- Suis-les, fais-toi discret... N'oublie pas de qui tu es le double.

\- Je te les ramène vivant ou mort, répliqua la voix.

\- Tu ne les touches pas d'un poil. Tu as compris... Tu te renseignes tout simplement.

\- Parfait.

L'ombre disparut vers l'arrière-boutique, tandis que le regard de Gold revint sur sa femme, qui s'était éloignée. Décidément aurait-il la force de faire ce qu'il avait décidé ? _Pathétique petit lutin, incapable que tu seras. Laisse faire Lacey._ C'était peut-être ça la solution, laisser Lacey tuer Belle. La nausée lui prit aux tripes violemment, il n'eut que le temps de rentrer dans sa boutique et de vomir dans la poubelle. Il devait vraiment déléguer, car à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort de Belle ça le rendait malade. Lacey sortit du rideau de l'arrière-boutique, les yeux inquiets. Quand elle le trouva du regard, elle s'avança vers lui pour caresser ses épaules.

\- Ça ne s'améliore pas Gold ?

\- Une indigestion... Je reviens bientôt.

Lacey savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça le problème de son amant, mais elle ne voulait pas le confronter. Elle retourna vers l'arrière rejoindre les autres, laissant Gold les mains sur un de ses comptoirs reprenant son souffle. Une fois ses esprits en ordre, il se dirigea vers ses alliés.

Du côté de Belle et de Rumplestiltskin, l'attente dans la salle avant l'échographie avait été le témoin d'un cours d'histoire accéléré sur la création de Storybrooke. Le double écoutait Belle avec une très grande attention. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand elle lui apprit que c'était sa création que Regina avait lancée, pour retrouver Bae. Elle survola la prophétie de la sauveuse, des 28 ans années de noirceur avant le grand réveil.

\- Tu étais ici à côté de l'homme que tu aimais sans savoir qui il était.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'étais dans un asile, sans aucun souvenir de rien, je n'avais même aucun souvenir de ma personnalité de la malédiction. Je suis sortie juste avant le réveil. On m'avait dit d'aller voir Monsieur Gold...

Belle avait un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant de la réaction de Rumple quand elle est entrée dans la boutique, son regard de poisson surprit, sa bouche tremblante, son touché hésitant, ses pleurs en réalisant qu'elle était bien là, et son réveil. Le voir en homme et non en bête. Voir son visage à la peau blanche, ses lèvres roses, son regard rempli d'un amour terrifié.

-... La malédiction a été brisée une quinzaine de minutes plus tard... Je... Nous... Ça commence notre histoire compliquée.

Rumplestiltskin retourna dans le rôle de spectateur au récit de Belle, quand David arriva essoufflé. Il prit difficilement son souffle se pencha devant eux.

\- T...tout va bien Belle?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vu Gold vous regarder quand vous êtes venus ici, j'étais avec Emma et Regina elles m'ont dit de te suivre, que Gold n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur en vous regardant.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué...

Docteur Whale vint chercher Belle pour son échographie, elle se leva.

\- Amène le avec toi, il est sûrement plus en sécurité avec toi. Souffla David.

Belle fit signe à Rumplestiltskin de la suivre, David approuva du regard. Il se lança sur une chaise, cherchant toujours son souffle.

\- Je vous attends ici...

Belle se sentait bizarre d'avoir le double de Rumple avec elle, surtout qu'il regardait autour de lui avec excitation. Quand Whale posa le liquide froid sur son ventre, Rumplestiltskin fit la même grimace que Belle. Elle avait son regard fixé sur le moniteur, Belle pouvait voir le bébé qui avait été créé entre deux parents qui s'aimaient. Elle vit le petit cœur battre, la forme du tout petit bébé.

\- Tu veux savoir le sexe ?

\- Je le sais déjà.

\- Com...Comment ça? Gold a fait de la magie ?

\- Non, on le sait tout simplement. J'ai déjà un nom.

\- Parfait comment elle va s'appeler alors ?

\- ''Elle'' ? Non tu dois faire erreur, c'est un garçon.

\- Euh, je t'assure que c'est une fille.

Whale taponna sur le moniteur pointa l'entre jambes de l'enfant qui était extrêmement visible. Effectivement aucun doute, ce n'était pas un garçon. Belle devient confuse, comment elle avait pu voir son fils dans son rêve, comment avait-il pu la mettre en garde contre quelque chose qui était en train de se produire ? **Tout était flou** pour la future maman, comment ça avait pu changer ? Que s'était-il passé ? Rumplestiltskin l'aida à se relever, elle était figée. Une fille. Elle allait avoir une petite princesse. Alors, Rumple allait-il vraiment détruire sa famille ? Si tout ça avait été un mauvais rêve. La version ancienne de son époux lui entoura la taille d'un bras et ensemble marchèrent lentement jusqu'à David qui les attendait toujours. Quand le Prince les vit, il se leva d'un bond devant le visage blême de Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gold était là ?

Rumplestiltskin fit asseoir Belle avant de se retourner vers David.

\- Non, elle a appris le sexe de l'enfant.

\- Ou est le problème ?

\- Il paraît que ce n'est pas le bon sexe.

David fronça les sourcils devant le double de Gold, ne comprenant pas.

\- Comment ça pas le bon sexe ?

\- Personnellement je ne connais pas l'histoire, mais elle était convaincue que c'était un garçon et il s'agit une fille.

David se figea à cette réponse avant de se pencher vers Belle.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- N..non. Tu peux retourner avec Emma et Regina, on doit savoir ce qui se passe ici. Oh et David ?

Belle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Pas un mot à Rumple

\- Comme si j'allais me présenter devant lui...

David sortit laissant Belle avec Rumplestiltskin, quand il fut certain d'être hors de vue, un lent sourire cruel apparut sur son visage. Il jeta souvent des regards aux alentours, remonta le collet de son manteau pour être certain que personne ne le remarque. Une fois arrivé à la boutique de Gold, le petit groupe était toujours réuni discutant avec énergie. Quand Rumple le vit rentrer, il se leva, faisant tomber la main de Lacey qui était posée sur sa cuisse et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'avant de la boutique.

\- Alors ?

\- Belle est assez perturbée...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? souffla le ténébreux entre ses dents.

\- Moi ? Rien, mais Whale lui a annoncé le sexe du bébé.

\- Rien de perturbant on sait que c'est un...

\- C'est une fille...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une petite fille.

Gold sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, il eut le temps de se rattraper au comptoir. Une fille, il allait être papa d'une toute mini Belle. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche qui venait de s'étirer en un sourire. Une toute petite princesse allait naître et il avait contribué à sa création. Il fit signe à David de retourner avec les autres, le laissant dans sa stupéfaction. Quand David ouvrit le rideau de l'arrière-boutique, Lacey se leva pour aller rejoindre Gold, mais la version méchante de David la retient par le bras.

\- Laisse le respirer.

\- De quoi je me mêle.

\- Il vient d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Belle est morte ?

\- Oh ma jolie, je crois qu'elle ne sera plus sur la liste des personnes à mourir.

Lacey lui jeta un regard sombre, elle jeta rapidement un regard au travers du rideau et vit effectivement que Gold semblait perdu dans une merveilleuse bulle de joie. Il ne devait pas être heureux pour autre chose qu'elle et lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça le prince pas Charmant ?

\- Car il connaît le sexe de son bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise on sait tous...

\- Eh non, c'est une fille...

Gold arriva entre temps, le visage de nouveau impassible, ne laissant rien paraître ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fronça les sourcils devant la main de David sur le bras de Lacey, ce dernier la lâcha rapidement et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Il a un petit changement...

\- On sait Belle n'est plus une cible...

\- Ai-je dit ça ? Répliqua Gold de façon mystérieuse.

* * *

 ** _Préférez-vous Gold et Rumplestlitskin le double_ _? Un bon mélange des deux peut-être !?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh boy oui... une suite :) Je n'avais plus de beta pour cette fic... Elle est aussi moins apprécié, car c'est du Rumbelle :p Mais elle est la première que j'ai écris sur ce fandom, et comme ils sont mon couple préférée je devais l'écrire... et pour les gens qui la suivent la terminer... J'ai 13 chapitre d'écris, je vais la continuer... En espérant ici aussi au rythme d'une fois semaine._

 _Merci énormément à ma beta_ **SherPrune** _qui a fait un travail rapide et qui a amélioré la fluidité de ce chapitre... Je viens du Québec et parfois j,oublie que le lecteur est Européen, lol alors j'ai de drôle d'expression ou des tournures de phrase bizarre._

 _Bon... ici... Gold est dans un tourbillon de noirceur... ça ne sera pas facile de remonter, surtout avec Lacey qui ne le quitte jamais..._

 _Bon chapitre_

* * *

 ** _Prince Charming : What do you know of true love?_**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin : Well, not so much as you, perhaps, but not so little as you might think._**

 ** _Prince Charming : You? You loved someone?_**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin : It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness._**

(1x22)

Durant le mois et demi qui passa, deux nouveaux doubles étaient apparus. Killian Jones, lieutenant de bateau pour le Roi, un double gentil qui frustra quelques peu Hook. Il lui rappelait qu'il était la version méchant de son double fraîchement arrivé. Emma le rassura en lui rappelant qu'il avait fait amende honorable, qu'il était un gentil maintenant. Le plus troublant était le dernier double, Henry. Il ne semblait ni être méchant, ni gentil, seulement indifférent, comme s'il était neutre. Il avait été vu avec Gold parlant devant la boutique de ce dernier, tout comme il traînait avec ses mères et ses grand-parents maternels. Il ne voulait pas s'associer à un camp, prétextant qu'il aimait sa famille en entier, et que cela comprenait son grand-père paternel, Rumple. Tous les doubles et les originaux appréciaient la version neutre de Henry, il était même plus heureux que la version originale.

Emma entra chez Granny's pour se libérer quelque peu la tête entre les deux versions de Killian qui s'obstinaient sur tout et rien, de Regina, Belle et Mary-Margaret qui se lançaient dans des débats d'idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. De plus, David essayait tant bien que mal de surveiller un Rumplestiltskin qui se sentait de plus en plus à son aise dans ce monde. Mais dès qu'Emma entra dans le restaurant, elle remarqua le double d'Henry assit avec Gold et Lacey. Elle comprit qu'elle venait d'échanger un problème contre un autre et comme de raison quand cette version de son fils la vit, il lui fit signe de venir avec eux. Avec un soupir, Emma s'avança à contre-cœur d'eux, croisant le regard sans vie de Gold qui pourtant affichait un franc sourire.

\- Miss Swan, ça t'arrive de sortir de la bibliothèque?

\- Toi ça t'arrive de sortir sans ton garde du corps?

Rumple tourna son regard vers Lacey et replongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Quand il était venu chez Regina il y presque deux mois pour venir chercher son double, elle avait vu l'homme derrière la Bête dans ses yeux. Son regard semblait mort, sans vie, comme si le combat était terminé. Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui, son visage froid était plus glacial qu'à l'habitude. Il semblait être sous pression. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, tandis qu'Emma prenait place à côté de Henry, en face de Gold. Henry semblait vouloir ignorer l'échange de regards entre sa mère biologique et son grand-père. Il se lança dans un monologue que Lacey sembla suivre avec enthousiasme. Emma était incapable de détacher son regard de celui de Rumple et il ne semblait pas vouloir céder en premier. Mais elle comprit qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. La mettre en garde ? La menacer, mais en silence ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact visuel avec Gold, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, mais là, il était terrifiant. Elle préférait quand il était arrogant, quand il se foutait d'eux, quand il était plus expressif, même si ce n'était jamais gentil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un être fait de métal et de glace.

\- Maman?

Rumple détourna le regard pour le poser sur Henry, Emma secoua la tête pour se sortir de ce mauvais pressentiment dangereux qu'elle ressentait dans toute les fibres de son corps.

\- Désolée, tu disais?

\- Vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer ici grand-pa' et toi?

\- Voyons Henry, pourquoi voudrais je tuer ta mère?

Rumple avait répondu d'un ton amusé au double de son petit-fils avant de replonger son regard dans celui d'Emma.

\- Ça ne serait pas un combat, mais une mise à mort, comme ta mère a des pouvoirs et que moi... J'ai toujours ce bracelet.

\- Oui, mais tes amis ne sont pas loin, non?

\- Il n'aura pas de combat _kid,_ mais je voudrais parler à Gold , seule si possible.

La question était plus posée pour Lacey que pour Henry. Cette dernière déposa son menton sur l'épaule de Rumple, qui se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant quelque chose. Il se leva pour la laisser passer. Henry sauta sur l'autre banquette et sortit avec Lacey. Et comme Henry l'avait mentionné, Emma se vit en version ténébreuse, accompagnée par le double méchant de son père, s'approchant du double de son fils. Les quatre semblèrent être dans une conversation amusante, voyant Henry et Lacey éclater de rire. Décidément Gold ne sortait jamais sans sa garde rapprochée.

\- Tu veux quoi Emma?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans tout ça?

\- Ma fin heureuse voyons.

\- Vraiment?

\- Tu en doutes?

\- Oui.

Le regard de Rumple se perdit dans le vide, comme s'il essayait d'oublier quelque chose. Emma avait toujours la certitude qu'ils avaient besoin de Gold. Il était un atout utile dans sa connaissance de la magie, il était celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps. Emma n'avait aucune envie de partir sur un débat interminable qui allait être épuisant pour tous les deux, elle essayant d'aller chercher le côté humain de l'homme assis devant elle. Emma décida de changer de sujet.

\- Je crois que ne t'ai jamais félicité pour la grossesse de Belle. Es-tu content de savoir que c'est une fille?

Rumple fronça les sourcils en se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il se pencha vers l'avant pour se rapprocher d'Emma, les dents serrées.

\- Tu veux rire de moi?

\- Euh... non, pourquoi? Demanda Emma surprise par le ton agressif de Gold.

\- Je n'aurai jamais l'autorisation de voir cette fillette, _très chère_.

\- Je... je n'étais pas au courant...

\- Tu l'es maintenant.

\- Gold... Il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Pour quoi? Sincèrement Miss Swan, que veux-tu? Vous n'êtes pas capable de savoir qui a lancé la malédiction? Et tu as été chargée... Non, pas toi. Ils auraient envoyé Belle.

Emma sursauta au nom de la femme du ténébreux. La sensation désagréable qu'elle ressentait depuis son arrivé chez Granny's se transforma en peur littéralement. Il avait dit le nom de son épouse avec tellement de colère, presque de la haine. Emma porta une main tremblante sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne feras pas ça?

\- Faire quoi _très chère_?

\- Elle est la mère de ta fille... Tu ne peux pas...

\- Peux pas quoi? L'amener en cours et avoir la garde de ma fille, dès sa naissance?

Emma savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait en tête. Même si c'était pour elle impensable que Gold puisse simplement penser faire du mal à Belle, de là à vouloir sa mort... Avait-elle exagéré ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre? C'était normal pour un homme comme Gold de se sentir en colère à l'idée d'être privé d'un enfant pas encore né. Le regard de Rumple était indéchiffrable, de toute façon Emma n'avait jamais été capable de le comprendre. Il avait pu avoir tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer, il était aimé follement par une magnifique jeune femme, il était riche, mais son pouvoir maléfique semblait être plus important qu'une simple vie de famille. Emma osa poser une main sur celle de Gold, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina, qui avança vers eux furieuse. Rumple retira rapidement sa main.

\- Emma ! Tout va bien?

Rumple expira bruyamment au commentaire de son ancienne élève, avant de lever un regard arrogant sur Regina.

\- Miss Swan me semble être en parfaite santé il me semble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répliqua Emma.

\- Ta mère a besoin de toi...

Emma se leva, imitée par Rumple, mais Regina se mit devant lui, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais tuer Emma, comme ça?

\- J'ai à te parler.

\- Oh _très chère_ , je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu vas trouver l'envie, assis toi.

Rumple remarqua par la fenêtre Dark Emma et la version _evil_ de David le regardant, prêt à l'attaque. Le ténébreux leva la main en signe de calme et avec un geste de tête leur commandant de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers Lacey et le double d'Henry, et sans aucun drame le quatuor s'éloigna de chez Granny's. Avec un grand soupir, Rumple se rassit sur la banquette, suivit par Regina qui se plaça en face de lui.

\- De quoi veux-tu à ce point me parler.

\- Comment vas-tu?

Rumple eu presque envie d'éclater de rire devant la question ridicule de Regina. Mais quand il la regarda, la question semblait sérieuse, Rumple se passa une main sur la mâchoire.

\- Super bien, ça ne paraît pas? Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde...

\- Tu n'as jamais eu cette chance, et tu ne réalises même pas que tu avais au bout des doigts ton bonheur. Tu l'as laissé glisser.

\- Poétique ma Reine.

\- Tu es vraiment déterminé à tuer tous les gentils?

Rumple ne put cacher sa surprise devant ce que Regina venait de dire. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur, quelque peu insulté qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'avait pas deviner son plan.

\- Comment...

\- Rumple, tu es juste un sale petit lutin. Tu m'as créée de A à Z, je suis devenu Evil Queen à cause de toi. Je comprends ton cerveau démoniaque mieux que tu sembles le comprendre toi-même. Ce que je suis incapable de comprendre, c'est... Tous les gentils vraiment?

\- Oui.

Rumple savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas à le cacher à Regina, comme elle avait parfaitement deviné son plan. Mais ce que Regina ne voyait pas, c'était le brouillard de folie dans lequel qu'il tombait peu à peu. Le bracelet anti-magie jouait dans la tête du ténébreux. Il était en état de manque qui le rendait extrêmement imprévisible et maléfique. La perte de Belle était marquée comme un fer brûlant sur sa peau. Savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir, ni toucher sa fille à naître le rendait impitoyable. Tout ça Regina ne pouvait le voir, car avec les siècles passés à être le ténébreux, Rumple avait su cacher ses sentiments les plus noirs au fin fond de son âme. Mais déjà, vouloir éliminer tous les gentils de Storybrooke et ne garder que les âmes les plus sombres démontrait parfaitement sa détresse.

\- Dans les gentils se trouve ton petit-fils... et ta femme.

\- Pour Henry, on laissera le destin décider... Pour Belle. Bah elle a choisi son camp.

\- Rumple...

Le visage de Regina devint blême devant les traits déformés de Rumple. Il avait un rictus sur les lèvres, il était au point de non-retour. Belle serait en danger comme tout autre habitant de Storybrooke qui ne rentrait pas dans la description du parfait méchant dans le livre de Rumple. Regina avait voulu croire qu'il pouvait avoir une chance pour que son ancien mentor puisse trouver une rédemption auprès de Belle. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait contribué à sa chute plus profonde dans les ténèbres en lui enlevant la jeune femme dans la forêt Enchanté. Regina se rappelait aussi la haine qu'elle avait vu dans son regard quand la première malédiction fut brisée par Emma et que Rumple était venu la voir, quand elle avait été emprisonnée pour sa sécurité. Regina se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Rumple lui avait appris qu'il avait retrouvé Belle. La haine qu'elle voyait dans son regard présentement était encore plus terrifiante. La haine se portait sur lui-même et tout être vivant pouvant respirer le moindre bonheur.

\- Tu serais capable de tuer Belle?

Rumple se leva de la banquette sans lui répondre, Regina réagit rapidement et se leva à son tour, lui prenant le bras.

\- Ta Belle, Rumple. Tu serais capable de le faire?

Le ténébreux retira vivement son bras de la poigne de Regina, la nausée lui prit la gorge rapidement, mais il réussit à ravaler l'acidité. Un combat silencieux se déroulait entre les deux, mais la clochette du restaurant se fit entendre. Quand Rumple vit le nouvel arrivant, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, et en voyant le regard de Regina, il poussa l'insulte à lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Alors ce cher Pirate est bien et bien la version méchante.

Le ténébreux passa à côté du double de Hook, qui ne sachant pas qui il était le salua poliment.

\- Monsieur, bonne soirée.

Ce qui fit encore plus rire Rumple avant de sortir. Killian se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que cet homme rit de lui.

\- Rien, disons qu'il connaît parfaitement Hook.

\- Oh c'est lui le crocodile?

\- Effectivement.

\- Terrifiant pour la petite taille qu'il a.

\- Ne jamais se fier à la grandeur d'un homme. Tu es venu ici pour quoi?

\- Oh oui. Emma et Mary-Margaret te demandent.

Dans la bibliothèque, l'atmosphère était électrique. Belle était assise par terre, le dos contre le comptoir d'accueil, l'épaule collée contre celle d'un Rumplestiltskin le nez dans un livre posé sur ses genoux, David, assis devant eux, parlait à voix basse avec le double et Belle. Mary-Margaret, Hook et Emma étaient debout devant un tableau ou était écrit le nom des doubles déjà arrivés par en ordre d'apparition. Tous semblèrent très nerveux, les recherches n'avançaient pas du tout. Le lieutenant Jones, une fois entré, préféra s'éloigner de son double au crochet en se joignant à la lecture du livre par Rumplestiltskin. Il se plaça à coté de David pour être comme les deux autres happés par la lecture du livre de Prophétie par la voix base et douce du tisseur.

Regina regarda les deux doubles si différents de leurs originaux de Storybrooke avant de laisser son regard tomber sur Belle, qui collée à l'épaule de ce Rumple, l'écoutait aussi hypnotisée que les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha des autres.

\- « Belle n'est plus en sécurité, il ne faudra pas la laisser seule avec le double de Rumple. »

\- « Tu as senti la même chose? », demanda Emma.

\- Il l'a confirmé.

\- « Quoi? Il veut tuer Belle? », répliqua sous le choc Blanche-Neige

\- Il ne le pas confirmé, mais il ne veut pas briser la malédiction. Il ne veut que garder ceux qui méritent son attention. Et je crois que Lacey a vraiment toute son attention, dit Régina.

\- Pourquoi pas le tuer tant qu'il n'a pas de magie, avant qu'il ne retire le bracelet? » grogna Hook.

Emma répondit : « Seulement moi, l'Evil Queen et Belle peuvent lui enlever le bracelet et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne crois pas que mon double le veut aussi et Belle comprend le danger qu'il représente. Et le tuer ne réglera rien, ses chiens savants sont toujours autour... Et... »

\- « Et quoi? » répondit de façon agressive Hook.

Regina ne s'occupa plus de Hook, mais regarda Emma. Elle avait été avec Gold juste avant qu'elle arrive chez Granny's, Regina avait besoin de confirmer quelque chose avec la sauveuse. Mary-Margaret semblait comprendre et tira Hook vers le petit groupe regroupé autour d'un Rumplestiltskin de plus en plus intimidé d'avoir autant de spectateurs. Regina amena Emma un peu plus loin.

\- Emma, comment t'a t'il semblé quand tu l'as vu?

\- Je ne le connais pas comme toi, mais, il m'a semblé totalement perdu.

\- C'est le problème, il est dangereux.

\- L'idée de Hook n'est pas intéressante?

\- Quoi le tuer?

\- Je sais que tu le connais depuis très longtemps, il est le mari de Belle, mais s'il nous menace, ne devrions-nous pas penser à l'éliminer en premier?

Regina se passa une main nerveusement sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était insauvable. Ce maudit lutin réussissait toujours à sauver la vie de tout le monde. À chaque fois qu'on le croyait perdu, il rebondissait pour être correct un court laps de temps.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ça Emma... J'ai pourtant vu dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Belle pourrait aller lui parler?

\- Je ne prendrais pas cette chance... J'ai pourtant senti son combat intérieur.

\- J'ai vu l'homme derrière la bête quand il était venu chez toi, il y a presque deux mois.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai vu ce que Belle a toujours dit, il y a bel et bien un homme derrière ce monstre Regina.

\- Je sais bien...

Regina avait croisé ce genre de regard de temps en temps avec Rumple, mais Belle avait eu le privilège d'être la seule à qui il montrait cet homme. Elle seule avait eu le pouvoir de le calmer quand il explosait, elle seule pouvait s'approcher assez près pour qu'il descende sa garde. C'était avant. Avant que Belle ne se lasse de ce yo-yo, d'espérer qu'il change pour revenir plus noir que les fois précédentes. Il lui avait fait un enfant, Belle avait trouvé la force de le quitter pour de bon. Elles jetèrent un regard vers le groupe et sur Belle en particulier. Elle était penchée sur Rumplestiltskin, essayant de lui expliquer quelque chose qui fit rire le double, avant qu'il ne reprenne la lecture du livre. Mais Belle leva le regard vers elles, se sentant observée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour venir vers elles

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », questionna Belle

\- Tu... n'es plus en sécurité, seule.

\- Ah.

Belle posa une main sur son ventre qui paraissait de plus en plus, son regard dans le vide. Son visage était pourtant serein. Elle ne semblait pas terrifiée. Quand Belle ramena son regard vers Regina et Emma, le bleu de ses yeux était seulement plus brillant, remplis de larmes.

\- Il ne me fera rien.

\- Il n'est plus tout à fait la Belle, il ne réfléchit pas.

\- Je veux dire, il ne me fera rien... tant que le bébé ne sera pas viable hors de mon corps.

L'horreur de l'affirmation de Belle figa Emma et Regina. Elle avait dit ça avec un calme terrifiant, comme si elle acceptait son sort.

\- Il est préférable que tu amènes Rumplestiltskin chez toi avec vous tous. Murmura Belle

\- Et toi?

\- Je dors chez moi, ici en haut de la bibliothèque.

\- Et Rumple?

\- Il saura ou me trouver Regina, j'ai encore quelques temps pour qu'on trouve comment arrêter la malédiction avant qu'il ne lance l'assaut et me... me tue au passage. Laissez-moi juste l'annoncer à Rumplestiltskin.

Regina et Emma approuvèrent, Belle avait une connexion avec ce double, il s'était bien intégré dans le groupe. Mais avant que Belle aille lui parler, Emma la retint.

\- Il peut y avoir encore de l'espoir.

\- Pour qui? Rumple? Sûrement Emma, mais pour l'instant il ne s'aime pas. Quand tu ne t'aimes pas, il est alors impossible de se laisser aimer ou d'avoir la moindre émotion envers les autres.

Belle se dirigea vers Rumplestiltskin qui se levait péniblement pour la suivre devant la bibliothèque. Emma vit Belle lui prendre le bras et se diriger un peu plus loin, pour avoir plus d'intimité. Quand ils se trouvèrent à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, là où personne ne pouvait les voir, Belle prit une grande respiration,

\- Tu vas aller avec Emma et les autres chez Regina.

\- Et toi?

\- Je reste ici.

Rumplestiltskin sautilla un peu sur place, jouant avec son bâton et avec un mouvement de tête retira ses cheveux de son visage.

\- Pourquoi je ne reste pas avec toi?

\- Tu n'es plus en sécurité avec moi.

\- Toi tu es en sécurité?

\- Oui... encore pour quelque temps.

Il trouva que Belle semblait triste, Rumplestiltskin n'appréciait pas de la voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha d'elle en boitant pour tendre une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu te tortures peut-être pour rien.

\- J'espère...

Ses doigts se perdirent sur la nuque de Belle quand il trouva le courage d'approcher son visage de celui de la femme désirée. Belle se perdit dans ce regard brun si doux et se visage tellement identique à l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle ne remarqua pas les ombres qui s'approchèrent d'eux. Quand les lèvres chaudes du double touchèrent les siennes, elle ouvrit la bouche par réflexe et goûta à la langue de Rumplestiltskin avant d'être tirée violemment vers l'arrière. Terrifiée, elle vit Rumple s'approcher de son passé, le visage ravagé par la colère et une haine féroce. La personne qui la tenait était bien évidement son propre double, excitée de voir son Gold devant Rumplestiltskin. Son mari attrapa le chandail du pauvre tisseur. Le visage de ce dernier totalement blême et les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Rumple, non!

\- Belle, Belle, Belle... Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse mal?

Le regard de Rumple était deux trous sans vie, ses lèvres étaient minces presque blanches tant il semblait serrer la bouche. Belle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre Lacey qui la tenait fermement. Impuissante elle vit Rumple lancer violemment son double contre le mur de la bibliothèque, Belle sentit les larmes couler sur les joues.

\- Rumple; s'il te plait, arrête.

\- Tu préfères cette merde? Il embrasse bien dis-moi Belle?

\- Rumple...

Belle sentait sa tête tourner, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sans connaissance. Les émotions et aussi le fait que Lacey la serrait très fort ne l'aidait pas à bien respirer. Belle vit Rumple tourner son regard vers elle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, il claqua des doigts et _evil_ David vint prendre sa place auprès de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Lacey! Dé-serre, tu l'étouffes.

Rumple s'approcha de sa femme, tandis que Lacey prit son emprise sur les épaules de Belle au lieu de la poitrine.

\- Tu veux que je l'épargne ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu as peur pour lui ?

\- Pour toi, j'ai peur pour toi Rumple.

Il tendit un doigt sur la joue de sa femme, la sensation n'était pas du tout pareille quand il la touchait que quand c'était Rumplestiltskin. Belle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari, la lueur était réapparue, l'homme essayait de combattre la bête, elle vit même ses lèvres articuler _sweetheart_.

\- Vas-y Gold, les autres vont arriver...

Le rappel de Lacey engloutit l'homme derrière la bête et Rumple sortit une corde de sa poche et la lança à Dark Emma.

\- Attache là, nous partons avec ce lâche.

\- Non Rumple...

Belle luttait, mais déjà la version ténébreuse d'Emma commençait à l'attacher contre l'arbre qui se trouvait sur le terrain. Rumplestiltskin se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais l'emprise du double de David était solide. Quand Rumple se retourna vers son double, Belle lui cracha, en colère.

\- C'est toi le lâche...

Les épaules de son mari se raidirent, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il sera le poing et frappa Rumplestiltskin, qui tomba sans connaissance. David le mit sur son épaule et commença à s'éloigner, suivit des autres. Seul Rumple traîna, se retourna une dernière fois vers Belle, qui attachée pleurait le regard vers Rumplestiltskin. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes inonder son visage.

\- Ne le tue pas... Ne détruis pas cette partie de toi Rumple.

\- Cette partie est inutile _très chère_.

\- Ne te tue pas...

Rumple fit un pas dans sa direction, quand il attendit la voix de Hook à l'avant de la bibliothèque.

\- Belle?

Rumple fronça les sourcils et Belle se mit à hurler.

\- RUMPLE EST ICI.

Belle, fit le visage de son mari se refermer, il retroussa sa lèvre supérieure sur ses dents serrées, avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Tandis que Hook, Regina et les autres arrivèrent en courant, Belle avait toujours son regard ou son mari avait disparu. Avait-elle condamné Rumplestiltskin en avertissant les autres?

* * *

 **Le face-à-face entre les deux Rumple ! Malgré tout Belle pense toujours à son mari, elle sait qu'en tuant son double, il sera à jamais perdu... Et ce Rumplestiltskin sera-t-il capable de faire face à l'homme qui serait devenu...**

 **Alors je continue cette fic ou je l'abandonne pour de bon ?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre, la rencontre des deux Rumple... et la découverte de l'auteur de la malédiction._

 _Merci à_ **SherPrune,** _pour la correction et l'aide pour mes tournures de phrase..._

 _Merci à tout les guests à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement...Merci de laisser un commentaire :)_

* * *

 _ **Neal/Baelfire : You really believe in him, don't you?**_

 _ **Belle : I love him... All of him, even... Even the parts that belong to the Darkness**_

 ** _(3x15)_**

Gold conduisait sa voiture sur le terrain boueux qui normalement le menait à sa petite cabane dans les bois de Storybrooke, mais il savait que tout le monde connaissait cet endroit. Il arrêta tout de même sa voiture devant l'entrée. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre. Quand il l'ouvrit, Rumplestiltskin mit ses mains devant son visage, Gold se pencha et lui donna une claque sur la main.

\- Sors de là.

\- Tu...tu vas me faire quoi ?

\- Sors j'ai dit.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il le prit par le chandail et le tira hors de la voiture, pour le laisser tomber par terre. Rumplestiltskin se mit à ramper pour s'éloigner de son tortionnaire, mais avec sa jambe douloureuse il ne put aller très loin. Gold marcha lentement derrière lui, le regardant en train d'essayer de fuir, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Quand il l'attrapa par le pantalon pour l'arrêter, Rumplestiltskin se tourna vers lui, les joues inondées de larmes.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Tu as embrassé Belle.

\- Tout... tout ça car j'ai embrassé Belle ?

\- Tu voi,s j'avais l'intention que de te tuer, rapidement, sans souffrance. Mais tu as posé tes sales lèvres sur celle de ma femme.

\- Vous... vous êtes séparés.

Rumplestiltskin regretta tout de suite ses paroles en se mordant les lèvres.

Gold se pencha vers lui, le regard noir de haine, les dents serrées. Il lui empoigna la mâchoire violemment, entrant ses doigts dans ses joues, perçant la peau de ses ongles. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, Gold lui cracha dessus. Tout le visage de Rumplestiltskin tressailli au crachat qui se mêla au peu de sang qui coulait des blessures. Gold repoussa son double qui tomba brutalement vers l'arrière. Rumplestiltskin s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, le corps tremblant de peur.

\- Debout.

Gold lui donna un coup de pied sur la jambe blessée, le hurlement de douleur de Rumplestiltskin vient ébranler quelque peu son double. Il sentit une douleur fantôme à sa jambe **,** qu'ici avec la magie, Il ne pas devait s'était mis à pleurer en silence, massant sa jambe endolorie, tandis que Gold prit une branche par terre et lui lança dessus.

\- Debout.

Rumplestiltskin prit le bâton d'une main hésitante et gémit en se relevant, sautillant sur place, incapable de mettre le pied par terre. Il soutenait quand même le regard de Gold. Ce dernier le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Rumplestiltskin boitait et se mit à marcher, la tête penchée, grimaçant de douleur . Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Belle lui en avait appris un peu plus sur Gold. Il savait qu'avoir tué le ténébreux à l'époque l'avait transformé peu à peu en ce monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui. Rumplestiltskin avait aussi su de la bouche de Belle que son fils avait voulu partir dans un monde sans magie. Belle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il l'avait laissé tomber et qu'à la seconde ou Baelfire avait disparu, Gold avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour le retrouver. Il avait su qu'il avait créé le sort noir pour venir ici, à Storybrooke, que Gold avait attendu 28 ans pour que cette malédiction soit brisée. Rumplestiltskin ne savait rien d'autre sur son bourreau, mais il avait compris depuis un bon moment qu'il n'était pas homme à pardonner, ni à épargner quelqu'un. Il décida de se soumettre et de suivre tout ce que Gold allait lui dire.

Gold marcha derrière son double, avec dans le ventre un fort désir de lui arracher chaque centimêtre de peau. L'avoir vu se pencher vers Belle et la voir répondre à son baiser lui avait glacé le cœur. La sensation avait été tellement plus douloureuse aujourd'hui qu'en la voyant embrasser Will il y a deux ans. Elle avait répondu au baiser de se double venant du passé, cet homme lâche incapable de reprendre sa femme des mains de Killian Jones. Arrivé près d'une rangée d'arbre ou était accroché des drapeaxu orangex annonçant la limite de la ville, Gold donna un coup de pied au bâton que Rumplestiltskin, le forçant à s'arrêter. Le double se pencha difficilement pour le reprendre et se retourner vers Gold.

\- Tu aurais pu demander, je me serais arrêté.

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil légèrement surprit. Il n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être qu'avoir passé près de deux mois dans ce monde l'avait renforcé, ou c'était l'effet Belle French. Elle avait tendance à rendre les individus plus forts. Il avait décidé d'ignorer ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait dans son ventre.

\- À ta droite il y a une caverne, entre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Tu vas me faire quoi ?

\- Te faire mal.

La mine des nains avait une deuxième entrée que personne n'avait vraiment voulu trouver. Gold l'avait découvert i peine un an, cachée par une branche. Ilsavait bien qu'elle allait lui servir. Son double était toujours debout, apeuré, mais le défiant du regard. Ou allait-il puiser ce courage ? Gold claqua des doigts dans la direction de la caverne, et c'est avec un soupir tremblant que Rumplestiltskin y entra.

Rumplestiltskin retient un hoquet de pleur quand il vit l'intérieur. Gold avait tout préparé, des lampions étaient installés et allumés, une chaise ou on pouvait apercevoir des attaches était en plein milieu d'un genre de petite pièce dans l'entrée de la caverne. Sur une petite table, il y avait plusieurs instruments en métal que Rumplestiltskin ne connaissait pas, mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour fait plaisir. Gold avait mentit en lui disant qu'il avait eu l'intention de le tuer rapidement, mais qu'il avait changé d'idée en le voyant embrasser Belle. Il avait toujours eu l'intention de le torturer. Rumplestiltskin eut le courage de se retourner vers Gold, qui le regarda avec un sourire malé s'accrocha à son bâton, ses cheveux humides lui tombaient sur le visage, les faisant trembler au même rythme que tous les muscles de son corps. Il avait été humilié toute sa vie et encore plus depuis son retour de la guerre des Ogres, handicapé. Mais jamais il n'avait été humilié par un homme qui était lui-même, mais du futur. Jamais Rumplestiltskin aurait pu penser qu'il pourrait être aussi corrompu par la dague du ténébreux. Gold le força à s'asseoir sur la chaise et se mit à les attacher les jambes et les bras pour lui tourner le dos, regardant les instruments sur la table.

\- Je... je suis content que tu me tues... Je... Je n'aurais pas à devenir comme toi.

Gold se retourna brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui infliger une décharge électrique. Le coup de poing atterrit violemment sur la mâchoire de Rumplestiltskin, qui cracha le sang qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Gold le regardait les yeux toujours aussi foncés, remplis de colère.

\- Que sais-tu de moi ?

\- Ce que Belle m'a dit... et ce que je vois devant moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Belle à dit de moi qui te répugne tant que ça ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas ce que Belle m'a dit qui me répugne, c'est ce que je vois.

\- Tu es bien courageux toi... Où est le lâche dont je me rappelle ?

Rumplestiltskin baisa la tête, laissant le sang de ses lèvres couler sur ses cuisses. Apprendre par Belle que ce Gold, cette version originale de lui, avait abandonné Bae pour pouvoir garder sa magie le mettait en rage, le remplissait de colère. Et comme son destin était soit mourir ou devenir ce monstre, il préférait mille fois plus périr que de devenir le ténébreux.

\- Le lâche n'est pas devant toi, mais devant moi... Tu as abandonné Bae.

La main de Gold laissa tomber la pince qu'il tenait quelques secondes auparavant, il recula sous le choc de l'accusation de ce double, le visage blême. Gold porta sa main tremblante sur ses lèvres et avec un puissant grognement fonça sur Rumplestiltskin les deux poings serrés, le frappant en hurlant. La chaise se renversa, faisant tomber son double sur le dos. Celui-ci se laissait frapper sans émettre le moindre son. Arrêtant aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, il empoigna le chandail de son double et le releva avec la chaise. Le visage de Rumplestiltskin tuméfié ressemblait aux mains ensanglantées de Gold. Il était à bout de souffle, le visage en larmes, ravalant la salive qui sortait de la bouche tant il hurlait de douleur aux paroles de ce double maudit. Il lui tourna le dos pour s'essuyer avec rage, avant de reprendre la pince qu'il avait fait tomber. Gold savait qu'il avait raison, il était un lâche, cette erreur venait encore le hanter après toutes ses années. Le souvenir de l'abandon de Baelfire était aussi relié à sa mort, la blessure était toujours ouverte et ne pouvait se cicatriser. Il refusait de se pardonner.

Rumplestiltskin cracha deux dents au sol. Tout son visage était douloureux, il ferma les yeux et les traits de son fils apparurent. Son fils, son Bae avec ses grands yeux si admiratifs quand il le regardait. Il réalisa à cet instant que son fils ne le considérait pas comme un lâche. Pour Bae, il n'était que son père, le meilleur papa du monde.

\- Quand... quand le regard de Bae n'a plus été suffisant pour nous... nous rendre heureux ? Dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque

\- Ta gueule !

\- Je.. je demande pour vrai... T'en souviens-tu ? Car... moi.

\- TA GUEULE. Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de MON fils devant moi.

Au nom de son visage Rumplestiltskin convient qu'il était préférable de se taire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser. D'essayer de se rappeler quand l'opinion de Bae n'avait plus été suffisante. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce désir d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ? Voir Gold aujourd'hui lui démontrait que c'était par lâcheté s'il avait voulu devenir le ténébreux. Etait t'il resté ce monstre par égoïste ou par lâcheté ? Rumplestiltskin su que cette question allait rester qu'au stade du peut-être, il ne la posera jamais à Gold. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le visage terrifiant, prenant une chaise pour venir s'asseoir devant lui. En silence il lui prit la main gauche, qu'il place sur sa cuisse et en le regardant dans les yeux il prit le petit doigt et le cassa. Le craquement résonna dans la caverne avant que la zone de la douleur dans le cerveau de Rumplestiltskin ne se réveiller. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, qui coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Quand Gold cassa le deuxième doigt, le hurlement de Rumplestiltskin rebondit sur les parois de la caverne. La respiration de Gold était aussi saccadée que celle de son double, il prenait déjà le troisième doigt quand un bruit de pas le fit sursauter.

\- Gold ?

\- Lacey je t'ai dit de rester à la boutique.

Lacey s'avança dans la caverne, le regard illuminé devant l'état de Rumplestiltskin. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il accepte qu'elle l'accompagne, mais Lacey avait compris que c'était un truc qu'il devait faire seule. Mais il avait eu urgence.

\- Regina et Hook sont venu à la boutique, ils te cherchaient. Le loup qui surveille la cabine vient de hurler, ils sont déjà rendus à la cabine. Ils te cherchent vraiment.

\- Va rejoindre les autres...

Elle jeta un dernier regard excité vers le double blessé avant de se retourner pour sortir. Elle fut arrêtée par Gold.

\- Lacey... Merci d'être venu m'avertir.

Elle lui sourit, l'encourageant de rester fort dans sa torture et alla rejoindre la version loup de Ruby. De nouveau seul avec Rumplestiltskin, il lui mit une vieille chaussette dans la bouche pour étouffer ses cris et ne pas alerter la compagnie de joyeux luronsà leur poursuite. Gold regarda son poignet toujours encerclé de ce bracelet anti-magie. Ca aurait tellement été plus facile et moins salissant avec ses pouvoirs. Il reporta son attention sur Rumplestiltskin, les larmes qui coulaient sur ce visage se mélangeaient au sang. Ne pouvant plus supporter de le regarder, Gold sortit de la caverne pour prendre l'air. Il prit une grande respiration, laissant sortir son souffle bruyamment de ses poumons. Les mains de Gold tremblèrent et ce n'était pas de froid : le souvenir de Baelfire était toujours aussi présent. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit. Bae était mort en croyant qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu bon. Qelle déception il devait avoir ! Peu importe où il était. Ou avait-il dérapé ? Ou Belle n'avait plus été suffisante ? Il grogna à se donnant une tape sur la tempe. Ce double n'allait pas rentrer dans sa tête, il n'allait pas remettre en doute son plan. Il méritait sa fin heureuse, et comme elle ne venait pas à lui, Gold allait la saisir. Il partit chercher de l'eau avant de revenir dans la caverne. So, double avait recraché la chaussette qu'il avait dans la bouche. Quand il vit Gold revenir, il s'assit sur la chaise ou il était toujours attaché. Gold lui lança le verre d'eau au visage et avec la chaussette qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Rumplestiltskin il lui nettoya le visage.

Une fois le visage libéré des larmes et du sang, Gold le détailla. Un fantôme du passé, une vie qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier et le retour à la réalité était trop douloureuse pour Gold. Ce double lui ramenait toutes les erreurs du passé et tout ce qu'ils faisaient encore aujourd'hui. En silence il sortit sa dague et lui montra. RUMPLESTILTSKIN était toujours écris en grosse lettre. Les yeux du double se remplissaient de nouveau de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. Gold déposa la lame sur le front de son double, juste au-dessus de l'oeil droiteet avec une légère pression il creusa la peau, descendit la dague jusqu'à la mâchoire de Rumplestiltskin. Il dessina une demi-lune de sang sur la partie droite du visage de son double. Rumplestiltskin tressaillit, laissant ses larmes couler mais ne n'émit aucun son. La plaie n'était pas très profonde, mais laisserait une cicatrise à vie à ce fantôme du passé. Gold lui empoigna les cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête vers l'arrière, posa sa dague sur son cou, la main tremblante, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Tout le corps de Rumplestiltskin se détendit, il poussa un gémissement de bonheur en sachant que sa torture était terminée. Gold vit sa pomme d'Adam déglutir et c'est avec une voix rauque que les dernières paroles de Rumplestiltskin fusèrent :

\- Retrouve-t-on Bae ? Tout ça en valait la peine ?

Gold ferma les yeux et laissa tomber la dague par terre. Il recula de sa victime pour venir accoler le dos contre le mur de la caverne. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il tomba assis, face à Rumplestiltskin. Le double prit quelques secondes pour relever sa tête, la gorge épargnée par la dague et son propriétaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gold, assit par terre, le visage entre ses mains, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

\- Bae... Baelfire est mort... J'ai... j'ai échoué de le sauver. C'est... lui qui m'a sauvé en se sacrifiant. Je l'avais re... retrouvé. Il... il... il a un fils. Ils t'ont dit qu'Henry était ton petit-fils ?

\- N...non. Donc tout ça n'a servi à rien.

\- Qu'à le perdre... À le retrouver pour le reperdre pour toujours... Mais j'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux. Je ne suis plus... Ce tas de merde que tu es.

\- Mais tu as tout perdu. Tu avais une seconde chance avec Belle et le bébé à naître.

Gold leva son regard vers moitié de son visage était ensanglanté, ses cheveux sur son front tremblaintt suivant le mouvement de son corps. Écœuré Gold se leva, de nouveau prêt à le tuer, quand il attendit la voix de Belle au loin.

\- Rumple ?

Elle devait être avec les autres à la cabine, cherchant aux alentours. Gold s'approcha de Rumplestiltskin, qui ferma les yeux en attente de sa mort, mais la pression sur ses poignets et ses talons disparut. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il vit Gold lui lancer son bâton.

\- Va-t'en, pars d'ici avant que je change d'idée.

Comme Rumplestiltskin ne bougea pas, sous le choc, Gold le força à se lever.

\- La cabine est vers l'est, attend deux minutes et hurle le nom de Belle, ils viendront te chercher.

\- Pour...pourquoi tu m'épargnes ?

\- Belle l'a demandée... Va t'en.

Il voyait bien le combat intérieur de Gold et sans tenter sa chance Rumplestiltskin se mit à marcher, oubliant les douleurs dans tout son corps et écoutant les instructions de son bourreau. Dès que son double eu disparu de sa vue, Gold donna un coup de pied à la table couverte d'instruments de torture en grognant. Il se retourna et frappa le dossier de la chaise de toutes ses forces. Il avait été incapable de mettre fin à la vie de son double, quelque chose l'avait empêché, cette voix qui lui hurlait toujours dans sa tête : « _sa mort mettra fin à toute possibilité de réconciliation avec Belle, veux-tu vraiment que ça soit vraiment terminé ? »_ Et il l'avait épargné. Pourquoi écouter cette voix, quand la mort de Belle était prête pour que son plan fonctionne ? Mais la vraie raison était-elle qu'il était incapable de tuer cette partie de lui qui le gardait humain ? Quand il entendit la voix de son double appeler sa femme, c'était le signal pour qu'il disparaisse. Il sortit de la caverne, voyant des lampes torches s'approcher et Gold partit vers l'ouest, rejoindre son groupe.

Quand Belle et les autres retrouvèrent Rumplestiltskin, il était a genoux, se tenant la main meurtrie. Belle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva le menton. A la vue de son visage mutilé ,elle ne put retenir un hoquet de tristesse. Elle porta une main tremblante sur sa bouche et maudit son mari. David et Hook aidèrent le double à se relever.

« Tu as réussis à t'échapper ? », questionna David, quelque peu admiratif. « Non... Il... il m'a laissé partir. »

Hook jeta un regard surpris à Belle, qui venait de comprendre que Gold était incapable de le tuer, qu'il l'avait laisser partir en sachant parfaitement qu'ils allaient le retrouver. Une fois rendu à l'hôpital, Rumplestiltskin avait deux doigts cassés, sa coupure au visage n'avait pas eu besoin de suture. Il avait quelques hématomes sur le visage et la poitrine : il avait eu plus de peur que de mal en fin de compte. Belle refusa de quitter son chevet, s'excusant à chaque occasion.

Rumplestiltskin lui dit alors : « Ton mari souffre. Il est totalement perdu, je crois... je crois que ne pas utiliser la magie le rend aussi imprévisible. Bae est vraiment mort ? »

Belle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers son visage. Que son mari lui ait parlé de Baelfire, la surprit. Belle savait que son mari prenait pour un acte de lâcheté d'avoir libérer Rumplestiltskin, mais elle savait que c'était avant tout un acte de bravoure. Il avait résisté à l'envie d'éliminer son passé et l'avait même mené vers eux en lui disant ou aller. Elle ne saura sûrement jamais ce qui c'était passé dans cette caverne, les blessures du double étaient assez effroyables, mais il l'avait épargné. Comme à l'époque avec Robin des Bois. Sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Rumplestiltskin demandant toujours pour Baelfire , elle lui répondit : « Oui... Oui il est mort. »

Belle lui prit la main et se mit à lui parler des retrouvailles houleuses entre le père et le fils, l'arrivé au Pays imaginaire, le changement de Gold. Elle lui raconta le sacrifice de Gold pour les sauver tous, le sacrifice de Bae pour faire revenir son père à la vie. Rumplestiltskin écouta en silence, le cœur gros. Son fils avait fait la même erreur, il avait voulu utiliser la magie pour retrouver son fils et il était mort en héros. Il était libéré, tandis que Gold était toujours dans un tourbillon de magie noire et de mauvais choix.

Whale lui permit de sortir le surlendemain à condition qu'il ne reste pas seul. Belle suggéra qu'il vienne avec elle. Même si Regina n'était pas certaine, elle devait avouer que Gold l'épargne était totalement inattendu. Emma avait peut-être vue juste, l'homme en lui combattait vraiment pour sortir. Mais c'était quand même risqué de le laisser seul avec Belle, surtout que Rumplestiltskin ne leurs avait pas dit ou Gold l'avait tenu prisonnier. Whale avait voulu lui donner des béquilles, mais le double de Gold avait de la difficulté à s'en servir, alors il retourna à sa fameuse canne. La moitié de son visage était toujours recouvert d'un bandage. Il avait eu comme consigne de laisser respirer la plaie quelques heures par jours, puis de la recouvrir pour ne pas avoir d'infection.

Belle se sentait coupable des tortures qu'il avait eu à subir, même si le sentiment était irrationnel. Elle voulait prendre soin de lui. Rumplestiltskin ne se plaignait pas de l'attention de Belle, mais dans ses tripes il avait toujours peur. Il ne devait pas se sentir trop à son aise avec la femme du ténébreux, car la prochaine fois il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas aussi intact. Le malaise du baiser partagé était très présent entre eux, encore plus, car ils savaient que Gold en avait été témoin. Belle l'installa sur le divan et il désirait reprendre la lecture du livre des prophéties 101, elle lui donna tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre la lecture de l'encyclopédie des malédictions. Mais Belle ne put se concentrer tant elle pensa à son mari. Il devait être submergé par des sentiments de haine profonde pour être comme il était. Gold était le maître de son malheur et Belle le voyait sombrer depuis si longtemps sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Mais elle avait pris la décision de faire attention à elle et au bébé à naître. Rumple était incapable de faire ce travail. Belle posa la main sur son ventre. Après le choc d'apprendre que c'était une fille et non un garçon, elle était heureuse d'avoir une princesse. Aurait-elle les petits yeux brun comme son père ? Elle se rembrunit à la pensé de son mari qui ne verrait jamais sa fille, Belle ne pouvait pas permettre à Rumple d'être près d'ele quand il était dans ce genre de tourbillon. Surtout qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne verrait jamais son bébé : son mari avait prit la décision de l'éliminer, il ne voulait pas perdre un deuxième enfant. Belle s'essuya les yeux, dos à Rumplestiltskin qui se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Quand elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il était blême.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Belle, inquiète.

\- N...non, mais pas plus de tantôt... Mais ...

Il lui montra le livre sur ses genoux, les mains tremblantes. Belle se leva pour venir voir, mais Rumplestiltskin reprenait le lire et se mit à lire à voix haute : _« La prophétie ressemble à ce que le premier parlant désir, venir le premier arrivé fait le lien au premier parlant est personne qui lance la malédiction. Mémoire oublié pour faciliter les autres arrivées. «_

\- Quel est ce langage ? Je ne comprends rien. Mais ça ressemble à ce qui se passe ici, non ?

Belle lui prit le livre dans ses mains et relit la phrase que Rumplestiltskin venait de lire. À vive voix, la phrase ne voulait rien dire, mais après l'avoir relu trois fois, Belle sursauta.

\- Pour savoir qui a lancé la malédiction il suffit de voir quel double est arrivé en premier. Lacey. C'est Rumple qui à lancer la malédiction...

Belle se replongea dans la lecture complexe de cette prophétie. Le sort devait être lancé dans un endroit important pour la personne, il ne devait pas contenir un nom spécifique, mais un souhait. Le sort était lancé depuis le début des temps par des personnes désespérées, souhaitant reprendre le contrôle de leurs vies. Mais comme avec chaque malédiction, ça venait avec des complications. La seule façon de l'annuler était d'éliminer le premier arrivant et de retourner à l »endroit ou le sort a été lancéet de faire l'incantation écritedans le livre. Rumple devait avoir fait le vœu que sa relation avec Belle s'améliore, et la malédiction fut lancée.

\- Ton mari ? Mais pourquoi il ne s'en souviendrait plus ?

\- C'est écrit ici, que le sujet souffrira d'amnésie, pour permettre à ce que la malédiction de soit jamais rompue.

\- Mais il se passe quoi, si tous les double sont présents ?

Belle se remit à lire et devient blême.

\- Un tirage au sort du hasard fait en sorte qu'il ne peut en rester qu'un. Comme on le pensait, quand le dernier double sera présent. Mais il a une façon de contrer la malédiction, en éliminant les inutiles.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut faire...

\- Rumple ne veut que garder les doubles. Ceux qui lui seront utiles.

\- Il a une façon de lui ramener la mémoire.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il faut qu'il le veule j'imagine.

\- Si... si ton mari meurt ?

Belle sursauta à cette question. Les autres voudront le tuer s'ils apprenaient la prophétie. Elle devait lire, en savoir plus avant d'en faire part aux autres. Mais en même temps, ils étaient en sa poursuit. Elle devait savoir si tuer Rumple avait des conséquences catastrophiques sur la prophétie.

« Moi... en étant son double... Je pourrais rompre la malédiction ? », demanda doucement Rumplestiltskin ,un léger sourire aux lèvres.

S'il pouvait faire un acte de bravoure, il pourrait retourner dans son époque et recommencer une vie nouvelle.

* * *

 **Hey boy ! Finalement Gold à peut-être un espoir de s'en sortir ? Et le pauvre double serait-il assez fort mentalement pour ce qu'il propose ?**


End file.
